Rote Laternen
by sanguis
Summary: Sakura und Ino müssen verdeckt einen Serienmörder stellen, der es auf Prostituierte abgesehen hat. Alles läuft soweit gut, bis weitere Konohashinobis ausgerechnet in dem Bordell in dem die beiden ermitteln auftauchen. InoShika SasuSaku
1. Mord im roten Licht

Warnung: Tod, Gewalt, Verbrechen, sexuelle Anspielungen

Disclaimer: wenn Naruto mir gehören würde, würde ich hier sicher nichts ausstellen :)

* * *

„**Rote Laternen"**

Kapitel 1

Mord im roten Licht

* * *

Es gibt keinen Ort, der so lebensunfreundlich und gefährlich war, wie ein Rotlichtviertel und auch keinen Ort, der trotzdem so viel Leben, Lachen und Vergnügungen aufweisen konnte. Als Gott Sodom und Gomorra zerstörte, konnte er nicht ahnen, dass beide Städte nur billige Kopien dieser Stadt waren.  
Ein typischer Geruch lag in der Luft. Der Straßenstaub, aufgewirbelt von unzähligen Füßen, vermischte sich mit blumigen Parfüm, Bratenduft, Sake und dem typischen Geruch, den jedes Lebewesen nach mehr oder minder erfolgreicher Fortpflanzung ausdünstete. Außerhalb der zweistöckigen Holzgebäude herrschte reges Gedränge. Es war später Frühling und die Sonnenhitze multiplizierte sich mehrfach in der Stadtenge. 

Grüne Augen blickten aus einem großem "Teehaus" der besseren Sorte, hinaus, wo die Hitze flimmerte. Gegenüber standen sich zwei Frauen die Beine in den Bauch. Sie gehörten unverkennbar zum leichten Gewerbe. Ihre Kimonos waren von den Schultern gerutscht und ließen tief blicken, die Haare hochgesteckt, um den Hals zu verlängern und ein lasziver Blick an jeden möglichen Kunden, der vorbeiging.  
Mitleid brannte in den grünen Augen. Wären diese zwei nur etwas jünger und unverbrauchter, könnten sie sicher im Schatten eines Bordells oder Teehaus auf Kunden warten.  
Es klatschte. Erschrocken weiteten sich die grünen Augen und blickten empört in ein grinsendes, abgehärmtes Gesicht neben sich.  
"Komm schon Süße, bring mir noch ne Flasche!" Eine Wolke Alkohol schwebte der jungen Kellnerin entgegen, während eine leere Tonflasche vor ihren Augen hin und her geschwenkt wurde.  
"Ja, natürlich, sofort."  
Hastig griff sie nach der Flasche und zog sie an ihren Körper, um so schnell wie möglich davon zu eilen.  
Seufzend lehnte das junge Ding sich in der Küche gegen einen hohen Vorratsschrank. Das Lachen von Freiern, Betrunkenen und käuflichen Mädchen drang hier nur gedämpft hin.

Blasse Finger mit vielen, verheilten Schnittnarben, strichen eine Strähne rosa Haares hinter ein Ohr. Womit hatte sie dies nur verdient? Umgeben von Männern, die einen ständig begrabbelten, einer Bordellbesitzerin, die jedes Klischee erfüllte, Zuhältern, Schlägern, mannstollen Frauen und oh ja, natürlich auch dem, was gerade kichernd in die Küche kam.  
Blonde, lange Haare wurden von schlanken Fingern wieder zurechtgelegt. Eine Haarnadel klemmte zwischen rotgeschminkten Lippen und blaue Augen funkelten amüsiert zu dem anderen Mädchen.  
"Macht dir das hier alles etwa Spaß?" fragte die Rosahaarige.  
Die Blonde nahm die Nadel aus dem Mund und lächelte versöhnlich.  
"Ach komm Sakura! Wir sind doch nur Dienstpersonal, was soll uns denn schon passieren, außer dass wir vielleicht mal auf dem Schoß eines Spielers sitzen müssen?"  
Sakura seufzte. Wie konnte sie von ihrer Partnerin auch nur so etwas wie Vernunft erwarten, wenn deren Ego durch hochgradige Aufmerksamkeit der beiden bestaussehendsten Spieler gesättigt wurde?  
"Und wenn mal jemand für uns bezahlt?"  
Ino winkte gelassen ab.  
"Na und? Dann hypnotisiert du ihn halt. Oder spielst ihm was durch gen-jutsu vor. Wozu sind wir denn Ninjas?"  
Sakura zog eine Grimasse. Sie verabscheute Diskussionen mit der blonden Yamanaka. Das war, als würde man gegen eine Wand reden. Einen Wasserfall hoch zuschwimmen, war einfacher und weniger frustrierend.  
"Wir haben keine Zeit für so etwas. Wir haben eine Mission zu erfüllen. Und ich würde gerne noch diesen Monat nach Hause zurückkehren."  
"Ja ja..."

Die blonde Kunoichi schien den Ernst der Lage immer noch nicht zu begreifen. Warum musste gerade sie ihre Partnerin sein? Es gab doch so viele andere weibliche Chu-Nins, die hätten mitkommen können.  
"Du bist doch nur so drauf, weil du Sasuke-kun nicht sehen kannst. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht kommt er ja mal vorbei. Inuzuka hat mir mal erzählt, dass viele Ninjas hier Rast machen."  
Die Rosahaarige schnaubte verächtlich. Seitdem Ino ihre Vorliebe für faule Zyniker mit hohem IQ entdeckt hatte, musste sie die Gefühle ihrer Freundin immer derartig durch den Dreck ziehen.  
Der Sake war mittlerweile heiß genug und glücklich über diese Flucht aus der Affäre, stellte Sakura ihn auf das Tablett und rauschte aus der Küche.

* * *

Schweiß glänzte auf blasser, seidenweicher Haut. Schlanke, zierliche Hände krallten sich in Stoff. Zähne bissen in zartes Fleisch und eine raue Zunge leckte entschuldigend über die geschundene Stelle. Keuchender Atem verband sich miteinander. Die alte Holzwand knackte protestierend, als der Frauenkörper hochgehoben und noch mehr dagegen gedrückt wurde. Kleine Schreie bahnten sich ihren Weg aus der weiblichen Kehle. Ihr langes, schlankes Bein schlang sich noch mehr um den Männerkörper. Fast besinnungslos blickte sie in den blauen Himmel und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Eine raue Hand strich ihren Oberschenkel auf und ab, während ihr Körper von den harten Stößen durchschüttelt wurde.  
Die Lippen wanderten und schoben den Stoff des billigen Kimonos immer weiter zur Seite. Die Frau seufzte auf, als die Zunge begann ihre Brust zu erforschen. Haltsuchend krallten sich die Fingernägel in die Kleidung des Mannes, dessen Hand weiter wanderte.  
Ein Vogel flog am Himmel. Sie blinzelte, einmal, zweimal. Es fühlte dich gut an, wirklich gut. Dann riss sie ihre Augen auf und presste einen Schmerzensseufzer hervor. Der Vogel zerfloss und wurde zu einem schwebenden Fleck auf blauem Hintergrund.

* * *

Müde lag Sakura auf ihrer Matte und starrte zur Decke hoch. Ihr roter Kimono aus sehr leichtem Stoff klebte an ihrem Körper. Heute war es mal wieder sehr heiß gewesen.  
Hastige Schritte im Flur ließen sie aufhorchen. Sie näherten sich und dann wurde die Tür aufgeschoben.  
"Sakura, komm schnell! Sie haben schon wieder eine gefunden."  
Es war Ino und sie war hörbar aufgeregt.  
Die Angesprochene drehte sich auf den Bauch und blickte ihre Freundin an.  
"Wo?"  
"Nicht weit weg von hier. Auf dem Hinterhof des Onsen."  
Die Rosahaarige nickte und erhob sich.  
Ino zog die etwas ruhigere Sakura durch die Menschenmenge, die sich im Hinterhof gebildet hatte. Es gab im Prinzip keine Polizei und wenn sich ein Land doch so etwas leisten konnte, dann war es das typische Dilemma:  
Die Beamten waren wohlgenährt und verbrachten ihre Zeit zur Pension mit Shogi. Dementsprechend gab es auch niemanden, der Tatorte absperren oder Verbrechen aufklären konnte. Für gewöhnlich verstand die Bevölkerung es sehr gut sich zu verteidigen und über gefangene Straftäter zu richten. In der Regel war die Bestrafung, je nach schwere des Verbrechens, das Aufknüpfen an einem dünnen oder dicken Ast. Ersteres hinterließ einen Schrecken, der so gewaltig war, dass nicht einmal mehr Sozialstunden nötig waren, letzteres verhinderte sehr erfolgreich weitere Verbrechen. Falls jedoch diese Methode und auch das Einsetzen der klugen und studierten Beamten, sowie die Schwertkämpfer des jeweiligen Landesoberhauptes nicht halfen, wurden eben Ninja dafür bemüht. So wie in diesem Fall.

* * *

Sakura ächzte, als ihr eine rundliche Frau mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite stieß. Ino ließ sich davon nicht stören. Unbeirrt schob sie weiter alle möglichen Leute aus dem Weg und erreichte schließlich die Lichtung.  
Sakura prallte gegen ihren Rücken, rieb sich im ersten Moment verwundert die Stirn und spähte dann über Inos Schulter hinweg zu ihrem Ziel.  
Hinter ihnen begann der dickliche, übelriechende Besitzer des Badehauses die Menschen mit ausgebreiteten Armen von seinem Grundstück zu schieben. Die beiden Konoha-Kunoichis nutzten den kurzen Moment der Ablenkung und versteckten sich im Schatten.  
Erst als sämtliche Leute weg waren und der Badehausbesitzer sich auf den Weg zum Leichenbestatter machte, kamen beide Mädchen wieder hervor. 

Sakura warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Frauenleiche und drehte sofort den Kopf weg. Sie musste erst tief Luft holen, bevor sie wieder hinsehen konnte. Es war eindeutig eine Prostituierte. Ihre Kleidung war so weit verschoben, dass Brust und Beine frei lagen. Ihre milchig-weiße Haut glänzte in der Sonne noch vor Schweiß, und ihre Augen starrten in den Himmel. Auf jeden Fall war sie noch nicht lange tot.  
"Was meinst du?"  
Fragend blickte Ino zu ihrer klugen Partnerin, welche die Stirn runzelte.  
"Das ist schon die Achte."  
Die Rosahaarige kniete sich neben die Leiche und hob vorsichtig mit dem Finger den Kimono etwas hoch. Ihre Brauen zogen sich zusammen. Wie auch schon die sieben Mal davor, war das Opfer erstochen worden. Immer mit einem Stich in die Leber. Das Blut war den Körper hinabgeflossen und hatte sich auf dem Boden ausgebreitet, dennoch war es recht wenig davon. Ein Indiz, dass der Mörder es verstand zu töten. Ein Attentäter? Wohlmöglich ein Ninja?

Ein seltsamer Geruch stieg Sakura in die Nase, seit sie der Leiche so nah war. Es war kein Blut und auch kein Schweiß und kam ihr dennoch bekannt vor. Unbewusst hatte sie ihn in dieser Stadt schon oft gerochen, aber nie wahrgenommen. Nun war er viel stärker und nicht mit so vielen anderen Gerüchen vermischt.  
"Riechst du das auch?"  
Irritiert kräuselte Ino die Nase. Sie roch nichts ungewöhnliches. Blut, Staub, der frische Duft nach Seife aus dem Badehaus, Schweiß und der sehr penetrante Geruch von Sexualstoffen. Ihr ging ein Licht auf. Breit grinsend blickte sie Sakura an, die von so etwas natürlich noch keine Ahnung hatte.  
"Das ist ein völlig normaler Geruch, wenn man gerade miteinander geschlafen hat. Aber so etwas kennst du ja nicht."  
Sakura wischte die unangebrachte Bemerkung beiseite.  
"Also hatte sie Geschlechtsverkehr vorher."  
Ihre grünen Augen huschten über den Platz und blieben an der Holzwand des kleinen Schuppens hängen. Einige schwarze Haare hatten sich im rauen Holz verfangen. Die Kunoichi stand auf und tastete mit der Hand die Wand ab.  
"Sie stand hier mit dem Rücken", schlussfolgerte sie.  
Ino lauschte den Ausführungen stumm und folgte nur den Bewegungen des anderen Mädchens. In Momenten wie diesen, bewies Haruno Sakura, dass sie mit ihren 17 Jahren doch schon sehr reif sein konnte, vorrausgesetzt ein gewisser Anbu war nicht in der Nähe. Allerdings reichte ihre Logik und ihr Verstand immer noch nicht an den eines Nara Shikamaru heran.

Die kluge Kunoichi warf einen Blick zur Leiche und musterte deren Haltung.  
Das rechte Bein war angewinkelt und der Kopf etwas überstreckt, außerdem deutete verwischte Erde unter ihrem ausgestreckten linken Fuß darauf hin, dass sie erst nach dem Tod umgedreht wurde, denn nun lag sie mit den Füßen zur Holzwand hin.  
"Sie hat in den Himmel geschaut, als sie starb und sie starb sehr schnell."  
Auf dem Hals zeichnete sich eine leidenschaftliche Bissspur ab.  
"Auf jeden Fall war es einvernehmlicher..." Sakura hüstelte verlegen. "...Sex."  
"Ein Freier?" fragte Ino sofort.  
Das andere Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Eher unwahrscheinlich. Während du dich von schmierigen Typen hast bewundern lassen, habe ich mit den anderen Mädchen gesprochen. Jedenfalls ist es verpönt, sich von einem Freier küssen zu lassen, aber das Opfer hat es getan."  
Ein schlanker Finger deutete auf verschmierten Lippenstift bei der Toten.  
"Es war wohl noch nicht Mal gegen Bezahlung, sondern absolut freiwillig und das wundert mich. Sie war zu alt für ein Bordellmädchen und Straßenhuren machen nichts ohne Bezahlung, dafür leben sie zu erbärmlich."  
Beide Mädchen dachten einen Moment nach, dann meldete sich Ino wieder zu Wort:  
"Und wenn sie in ihn verliebt war?"  
Sakura runzelte die Stirn.  
"Du meinst, er hat ihr Vertrauen erschlichen? Aber warum sollte sie darauf eingehen? Ich meine, jemand in ihren Verhältnissen müsste zu abgebrüht sein, um so jemanden nicht zu durchschauen."  
Die Blondine neigte den Kopf von einer zur anderen Seite und blickte Sakura aus wechselnden Perspektiven an.  
"Nicht, wenn sie gehofft hat, durch ihn ein besseres Leben zu erwarten. Die anderen waren doch auch alle so wie sie."

Die etwas zierlichere Kunoichi mit der hohen Stirn ließ sich alle bekannten Opfer noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Ein Mädchen aus einem Massagesalon, fünf Straßenhuren und zwei sehr junge Bordellmädchen. Alles Frauen, die eigentlich ein erbärmliches Dasein führten. Ihre Zukunft hatten sie schon längst hinter sich gelassen und unterstanden bis zu ihrem Tod anderen Leuten, die sie nur ausbeuteten. Sie besaßen nichts und waren, auch dem Gesetz nach, nicht mehr wert als Schlachtvieh.Alles Frauen, die sich nach nichts mehr als Hoffnung sehnten und das hatte wohl ein psychopathischer Mistkerl ausgenutzt.  
Sakura richtete sich auf.  
"Lass uns zurückgehen! Es wäre nicht gut, wenn unsere Chefin uns vermisst."

* * *

Schon vom weitem war die Vergnügungsstätte zu sehen, mit ihren flirrenden Reklameschildern und dem Gewusel auf den Straßen, dass einem Ameisenhaufen gleich kam. Konoha-gakure besaß kein Rotlichtviertel, dafür allerdings eine Menge Junggesellen, die oft sehr lange auf Mission waren und früher oder später auch hier vorbeikamen.  
Vor der Stadt stand nun eine Anbu-Gruppe aus Konoha. Wohlgemerkt eine rein männliche Gruppe in bestem, hormongesteuertem Alter. Sie waren nicht zum ersten Mal hier. Es war eben einfach eine Wohltat, sich nach einer langwierigen Mission, die einem fast das Leben gekostet hätte, in den Händen einer schönen Frau alles für einige Stunden vergessen zu können, ohne befürchten zu müssen, danach unter dem Pantoffel zu stehen.

* * *

Kichernd saß Ino auf dem Schoß eines Mah-Jongg-Spielers und hauchte hin und wieder einen Stein an, um Glück zu bringen. Sakura verdrehte nur Augen, als sie, mit einem Tablett beladen, an dem Spieltisch vorbeiging.  
"Was würde wohl Shikamaru dazu sagen?" flüsterte sie der Blondine ins Ohr.  
Ino stutzte kurz, schenkte dann jedoch der anderen Kellnerin ein breites Lächeln.  
"Das ist schon okay. Ich mache das ja nur, um unsere Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten. Und lieben tue ich sowieso nur ihn."  
Sakura schüttelte den Kopf. Die Beziehung der beiden war ohnehin so seltsam, dass wohl auch dies nichts ausmachte.  
Seufzend ging sie weiter und setzte nur hin und wieder ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf. Es war ihr anzumerken, dass sie alles bei ihrer Arbeit empfand, nur keine Freude. Unter dem Blick schwarzer, stechender Augen aus dem Schatten heraus, bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch die Tische voller betrunkener, anzüglicher Männer und schnitt immer wieder eine Grimasse, wenn ihr jemand auf den Po klatschte. 


	2. Überraschungen

Kapitel 2

Überraschungen

* * *

Mit freundlichem, aber falschem Lächeln, tauschte Sakura die Sakeflasche auf dem Tisch aus. Gerade, als sie ihre Hand zurückziehen wollte, spürte sie einen Druck um ihr Gelenk. Verwundert blickte sie auf eine große, haarige, prankenartige Hand, unter der sich ihre milchige Haut noch weißer färbte.  
"Hey Süße, hier geblieben! Du kannst mir einschenken, dafür bist du doch da."  
Rote, hervorquellende Augen sahen sie gierig an. Sakura wich einen Schritt zurück und hörte sich schließlich selbst schreien, als sie auf den Schoss des Mannes gezogen wurde. Stinkender Alkoholatem mit mehr als einem Hauch von Fischgeruch, wurde ihr gegen das Gesicht geblasen.  
"Bitte lassen sie mich, ich muss noch arbeiten."  
Der fette Haarige lachte rau und umschlang ihre Hüfte.  
"Tust du doch. Dafür bist du doch da."  
Seine Hand hob ihr ein Porzellanschälchen unter die Nase. Mit zittrigen Fingern goss sie den heißen Reiswein ein und ließ auch die wandernde Hand über sich ergehen. Nichts wünschte sie sich jetzt mehr, als ein Kunai, um es in den schwabbeligen Leib zu stoßen.  
Die getarnte Kunoichi quiekte auf, als sich die haarige Hand des Trinkers einen Weg unter den Stoff gebahnt hatte und nun ihr Knie tätschelte. Den Blick hatte er abgewannt und trank gelassen aus dem Schälchen.  
Es reichte Sakura und mürrisch wollte sie aufstehen, wurde jedoch zurückgehalten. Der Griff um ihren Körper wurde härter.  
"Hier geblieben!"  
Das Mädchen verharrte einen Moment und begann um sich zu schlagen. Sie hatte genug Erfahrung, um sich mit einem einzigen Schlag für immer von diesem miesen, stinkenden Typen zu befreien.  
Sie quiekte erneut, als ihr Handgelenk wieder gepackt wurde und sie diesmal nach vorn gezogen wurde. Ein Körper schob sich zwischen sie und dem Trinker.  
"Lass die Frau in Ruhe!" zischte ein hochgewachsener Mann mit dunklem Teint.  
Der Bärenmann brauchte eine Weile, um die Situation in seinem vernebelten Hirn zu erfassen. Langsam hob er den Kopf und blickte dem jüngeren ins kantige Gesicht. Seine Muskeln schienen sich erst zu überlegen, ob sie sich bewegen sollten, denn nur unkoordiniert und zögerlich verschoben sie sich zu einer grimmigen Maske.  
"Was soll das?"  
"Sie haben die Frau belästigt und das kann ich nicht gut heißen."  
Die glasigen Augen blickten am massigen Körper vor ihnen vorbei zu Sakura, die neugierig dahinter hervorlugte.  
"Was? Das ist doch nur ne Nutte. Dafür is die doch da. Ich bezahl ja auch dafür."  
Sakura schluckte hart, streckte zaghaft ihren Finger hoch und hauchte schließlich:  
"Kellnerin. Ich bin eine Kellnerin."  
Ihr Protest ging unter. Der Retter, der niemand anderes war, als der Rausschmeißer des Hauses, schnappte sich Betrunkenen und "geleitete" ihn hinaus. Schimpfend stand der Dicke aus dem Straßenstaub auf und verschwand schließlich in der Menge.  
"Danke Takuya", seufzte Sakura erleichtert und erntete dafür nur knappes Nicken.Der bullige Rausschmeißer setzte sich in Bewegung, um wieder in dem Gedränge der Tische zu verschwinden. Nur einen kurzen Moment verharrte er noch und seine schwarzen Augen blickten die Rosahaarige über die Schulter hinweg an."Du sollst dich bei Madame Ming melden."  
Fest umklammerte Sakura das Tablett vor ihrer Brust. Dieser Satz ließ ihre Welt zusammenbrechen. Es hieß nie etwas Gutes, wenn die Besitzerin von Teehaus und anschließendem Bordell eines ihrer Mädchen zu sich rief. Im besten Fall, wurde sie in die Küche versetzt, im schlimmsten, würde sie ihren Kimono nur noch halb so oft waschen müssen, weil sie ihn eh kaum noch tragen würde.  
Mit langsamen, schleppenden Schritten, schlich das Mädchen zum Büro, im abgetrennten Bordell.

Madame Ming war der Prototyp einer Puffmutter. Sie kannte dieses Gewerbe wie kaum jemand anderes und rächte sich an jahrelanger Ausbeutung, indem sie selber ausbeutete. Die Frau war der Typ Mutter, die ihre Kinder mit harter Hand erzog und dafür ewige Loyalität erwartete, während sie zu ihren Kunden ausschließlich mit zuckersüßer Stimme sprach.  
"Komm rein, Herzchen!" forderte sie Sakura auf, als deren Silhouette hinter der Papiertür erschien.  
Fast lautlos glitt die Tür zu Seite und Sakura rutschte auf ihren Knien herein. Ihre ängstlichen Augen blickten erwartungsvoll zu der älteren Frau in der Mitte des Raumes. Madame Ming baute kleinere Münzstapel auf und strich sich dabei immer wieder eine schwere Strähne rabenschwarzen Haares hinter das Ohr. Ihr hellblauer Kimono mit den dunkelblauen Blüten, entblößte ihre Schultern und den Brustansatz.  
Erst jetzt blickte sie auf. Sakura bemerkte sofort den weißen Puder und die karminroten Lippen. Ming war nie ungeschminkt, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr.  
"Komm näher!"  
Die Bordellbesitzerin deutete auf eine kleine Reismatte vor dem niedrigen Tisch. Zögerlich rutschte Sakura noch näher heran. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild.  
"Du wirst ab sofort auch in den Zimmern arbeiten müssen."  
Und ihr Herz blieb stehen. Das Grün ihrer Augen weitete sich schockiert.  
"Bitte?"  
Madame Ming fesselte das Mädchen mit einem Blick.  
"Du hast schon verstanden. Heute kam eine Gruppe Stammkunden an. Sie bezahlen sehr gut, aber leider sind alle Mädchen bereits besetzt."  
Vorsichtig schob sie die Geldstapel zur Seite, setzte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und verschränkte die Finger.  
"Ich habe dich aufgenommen, einen kleinen Straßenköter wie dich. Nun bist du mir etwas schuldig."  
Sakura verzog eine Grimasse, während ihr Inneres tobte. Von wegen Straßenköter. Sie war eine Kunoichi vom Rang eines Chu-nin. Wenn sie nur die Möglichkeit hätte, würde sie dieser Madame Ming schon zeigen was das bedeutete und dann würde diese Vogelscheuche sich nie wieder wagen, auch nur eines ihrer Mädchen wie Vieh zu verkaufen.

Mit hängendem Kopf schlich Sakura den Gang zu den Schlafzimmern entlang.  
Die anderen Mädchen waren tatsächlich beschäftigt. Wie jeden Tag erfüllte Gekicher und Gekeuche die Atmosphäre. Wenn sie jemals wieder nach Konoha zurückkehren sollte, würde sie sich bei Tsunade für diese Tarnung revanchieren.  
Eine Hand legte sich auf Sakuras Schulter und laut quiekend presste sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Erleichtert bemerkte sie, dass es nur Ino war.  
"Lass mich raten? Madame Ming hat dich auch eingeteilt?"  
Die Blondine nickte und raubte Sakura damit noch ein Stück mehr Hoffnung. Wie sollten sie da nur wieder herauskommen? Sie konnte sich doch unmöglich einem fremden Mann hingeben. Es wäre doch ihr erstes Mal und das kann doch nicht für so etwas verschwendet werden.  
Ino ließ eine Hand in ihren lila Kimono gleiten und zog eine kleine Phiole mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit hervor. Ohne Zögern drückte sie diese in die Hand ihrer Freundin.  
"Takuya hat mir erzählt, dass die immer Sake bestellen. Schütte das hinein und er wird sofort schlafen, wie ein Baby."  
Dankbar stieß Sakura etwas Luft hervor und nahm das kleine Fläschchen entgegen. Kurz umarmte sie ihre blonde Freundin.  
"Danke..."  
Ino lächelte knapp.  
"Kein Problem. Wir müssen ja zusammenhalten."

Heißer Dampf behinderte die Sicht. Ein junges Mädchen mit nackten Beinen, flitzte über die nassen Fliesen und sammelte nasse Handtücher auf. Die Männer im großen Becken ließen sich dadurch nicht stören. Angeregt unterhielten sie sich, zumindest einige von ihnen. Die Gruppe bestand aus Konoha-Anbu, von denen die meisten gerade erst dazu ernannt wurden.  
Einer von ihnen stieß das Hirn der Truppe an.  
"Und? Wirst du wieder die ganze Nacht im Teehaus verbringen und Shogi spielen?"  
Der Angesprochene, dessen Haare zu einem hohen, buschigen Zopf gebunden waren, verdrehte nur die Augen.  
"Es ist zumindest sinnvoller als das was ihr vorhabt."  
Der dickliche Braunhaarige neben ihm grinste breit.  
"Deswegen und weil Ino dich sonst umbringt."  
Die jungen Männer lachten laut, bis auf einen. In der Ecke zerschnitten schwarze Augen den Nebel des heißen Wassers. Ebenholzschwarze Haare fielen in ein weiches, fast frauliches Gesicht.  
Uchiha Sasuke beobachtete das Verhalten seiner drei Teamkameraden mit Skepsis. Ihm war derartig lautes Verhalten zuwider. Das hatte er schon als Kind nicht bei Naruto gemocht und seit dem Vorfall mit Orochimaru war er noch introvertierter geworden. Menschliche Nähe war ihm unheimlich, deswegen schätzte er Orte wie diesen.  
"Dann lasst uns mal gehen", verkündete ein junger Mann mit Tätowierungen im Gesicht und braunem, struppigen Haar.  
"Unsere liebe Madame Ming darf ja schließlich nicht verhungern, weil das Geld ausbleibt."  
Inuzuka Kiba grinste dreckig und fing sich von allen Seiten genervte Blicke ein.

Nervös schritt Sakura in ihrem kleinen Zimmer auf und ab und knetete dabei die Hände. Neben ihrer Matte stand ein rundes Tablett mit zwei Flaschen Sake und einem Schälchen zum Trinken. Das junge Mädchen seufzte. Wie er wohl aussehen würde? Sicher groß und dich mit üblem Mundgeruch, wie die Hälfte hier.  
Oder klein, abgemagert und mit Frettchengesicht, wie die andere Hälfte.  
Ihr wurde übel bei dem Gedanken daran.  
Sie zuckte zusammen, als lautes Gelächter und Schritte auf dem Flur hallten. Sie waren da, zu dritt. Eine Tür wurde aufgeschoben und der Erste verschwand. Das Gelächter verstummte. Vier Füße gingen weiter. Eine weitere Tür, ganz nah, rutschte zur Seite. Es war Inos Zimmer. Die letzten Schritte kamen immer näher und verstummten schließlich vor ihrer dünnen Holztür. Sakura erstarrte auf ihrem Platz. Bedächtig glitt die Tür zu Seite.

Fassungslos starrte Ino auf ihren Kunden, der sie nicht einmal angesehen hatte, stattdessen war er sofort auf das Essen gestürzt das im Zimmer stand. Die Blondine hatte sich schon gewundert weshalb hier ein halbes Büfett aufgebaut worden war, aber nun erklärte sich alles.Sie räusperte sich lautstark und erntete endlich die Aufmerksamkeit des Braunhaarigen mit dem Gewichtsproblem. Seine Augen weiteten sich, allerdings hinderte es ihn nicht daran, weiterhin zu kauen.  
"Hallo Choji!"  
Das Mädchen lächelte fröhlich, wartete einen Moment und hielt sich schließlich die Ohren zu, als ihr alter Freund sie fassungslos mit Fragen bombardierte.

Sakura hielt die Luft an, als ihr Kunde eintrat, an ihr vorbeiging und sofort begann sich auszuziehen. Er beachtete den Sake nicht einmal, dabei hatte sie alles von Inos Betäubungsmittel hinein geschüttet. Was nützte das Zeug, wenn er es nicht trank?  
Leicht panisch sah sie auf den Rücken des Mannes. Er war noch sehr jung, etwa ihr Alter, mit sehr blasser Haut und glänzendem, schwarzen Haar. Ein wenig erinnerte er die Rosahaarige an Sasuke. Ja, genau Sasuke. Vielleicht würden Gedanken an ihn alles etwas besser machen? Ein Versuch war es zumindest wert.  
Langsam kam sie näher und berührte den Mann flüchtig am Schulterblatt. Die Haut war kühl und weich. Skeptisch wanderten ihre Augen seinen gut gebauten Körper hinauf und blieben am Nacken hängen. Ein rötlicher Fleck zeichnete sich dort ab, etwa handtellergroß. Sakura blinzelte mehrmals. Es waren die Überreste eines Siegels, eines ihr bekannten Siegels.  
"Sa...", setzte sie an und wurde sofort von ihm unterbrochen.  
"Zieh dich aus!" befahl er kalt, ohne sie anzusehen. "Ich habe nicht viel Zeit."  
Sakura war baff. Mit heruntergeklapptem Kinn und aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie den Mann ihrer Träume, seit sie denken kann, an. Das war wirklich die Höhe. Er war nicht viel besser, als Madame Ming, viel eher noch schlimmer.  
Für was hielt er Huren eigentlich? Für Tiere, denen es nichts ausmachte, wenn man nur einfach drüberrutschte? Würde er sich etwa auch so verhalten, wenn er mal in einer Beziehung steckt?  
Was hatte sie ihn früher angehimmelt und ihn für den größten, besten, tollsten gehalten. Und nun zerplatzten alle romantischen Träume mit einem Mal.  
"Sasuke?" fragte sie barsch und erreichte, dass er sich halbnackt umdrehte.  
Seine schwarzen Augen glitten ihren Körper auf und ab, während sein Hirn die Informationen verarbeitete. Er schluckte hart und lief ein wenig rot an.  
"Sa-sakura?"

"Weiß Shikamaru, was du so in deiner Freizeit treibst?"  
Durchdringend blickte Choji seine alte Freundin an und kaute dabei ohne Unterlass auf einem Stück Fleisch. Ino seufzte.  
"Das ist nicht meine Freizeit. Ich arbeite hier."  
Seine Augen wanderten an ihrem Körper auf und ab.  
"Sehe ich. Verdienst du gut?"  
Das Mädchen hatte das Bedürfnis, den Kopf solange auf den Holzboden zu schlagen, bis sie nichts mehr spürte. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Ausgerechnet der beste Freund ihres Freundes hielt sie für eine Prostituierte. Sehr viel schlimmer konnte es nun auch nicht mehr kommen.

Sasuke hatte sich wieder beruhigt und saß nun dem rosahaarigen Mädchen gegenüber. Sein Blick war kalt und jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinauf. Es herrschte eine bedrückende Atmosphäre."Zahlt Tsunade dir nicht genug?"Überrascht riss Sakura die Augen auf. Sasuke hielt sie doch nicht etwa wirklich dafür? Kannte er sie wirklich so schlecht? Und noch mehr romantische Träume zerplatzten.  
"Sei nicht albern! Ich bin natürlich wegen einer Mission hier."  
"Ah."  
Wie sie diesen Laut hasste. Es bedeutete, dass Sasuke ihr entweder nicht glaubte oder ihre Geschichte für zu übertrieben hielt. Und noch schlimmer war sein Blick dazu.  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich dir deinen Spaß vermasselt habe", zischte sie bissig.  
Der junge Anbu hob eine Braue und blickte das hübsche Mädchen abschätzend an.  
"Ich habe bezahlt- nicht? Also verlange ich auch die Gegenleistung dafür."  
Eisiges Schweigen setzte ein. Fassungslos starrte Sakura ihren Schwarm an. Heute war wirklich nicht der beste Tag für ihre romantischen Fantasien. Es musste sich nur noch herausstellen, was für diese tödlicher war: die Tatsache, dass der Angebetete für Sex bezahlte, dass er die Bordellmädchen nicht gerade als Menschen ansah oder dass er es anscheinend auch mit ihr machen würde.  
Sakura dachte kurz nach. Schließlich lächelte sie zuckersüß, während ihr Innerstes bitterböse grinste.  
"Etwas Sake vielleicht? Du siehst durstig aus."


	3. Mendoukuse

Kapitel 3

Mendoukuse

* * *

Mit sehr bedachten und leisen Schritten, schlich Sakura den Gang zur Küche entlang. Sie war so sehr darauf bedacht, den Fuß nicht auf eine lockere Diele zu setzen und damit auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie die Umgebung um sich herum kaum bemerkte. 

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sich ein Schatten vor ihre Füße schob. Langsam hob das Mädchen den Kopf hoch. Verwundert weiteten sich ihre grünen Augen und ihr Kinn klappte ein wenig herab. Ihrem Gegenüber ging es nicht anders. Er war förmlich erstarrt und sah sie nur fassungslos an.Schließlich lockerte sich seine Haltung und er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.  
"Mendoukuse... du nicht auch noch."  
Sakura lächelte verlegen. Das hatte jetzt wirklich noch gefehlt. Gab es etwas peinlicheres, als den Freund der besten Freundin in einem Freudenhaus anzutreffen?  
Shikamaru runzelte die Stirn und musterte das Mädchen sehr genau. Ihre Haare waren etwas zerzaust und ein müder Glanz lag in ihren Augen. Ob sie ihre Tarnung zu genau genommen hatte. Er hüstelte etwas und blickte verlegen zur Seite.  
"Hast du Sasuke gesehen?"  
Sakura blinzelte. Mit diesem Themenwechsel hatte sie nicht gerechnet, dafür fühlte sie sich nun umso mehr ertappt. Fast hätte sie laut losgequiekt, floh dann jedoch in leises Stammeln.  
"E-er ist in m-meinem Zimmer."  
Shikamarus Augen richteten sich auf sie und zeigten deutlich, was er sich darüber zusammenreimte. Eine heiße Röte schoss dem Mädchen ins hübsche Gesicht.  
"Nicht so. Er schläft."  
Sie seufzte niedergeschlagen.  
"Ich fürchte, ich habe etwas zuviel von Inos Betäubungsmittel in den Sake getan. Er wacht nicht mehr auf."  
Rosa Haare wirbelten etwas auf, als sie ihren Kopf heftig schüttelte.  
Laut holte sie Luft und steuerte an dem jungen Mann vorbei. Shikamaru kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf, bevor er sich umdrehte.  
"Sakura?"  
Die Angesprochene stand bereits auf der obersten Treppenstufe, als sie ihren Kopf zu ihm drehte. Etwas flog durch die Luft. Aus Reflex fing die Kunoichi es auf und musterte es fragend. Es war nicht mehr, als eine weitere kleine Phiole mit fragwürdigem Inhalt. Fragend blickte sie zu Shikamaru, der ihr bereits den Rücken zugedreht hatte und lässig über die Schulter hinwegwinkte.  
"Riechsalz für Uchiha."

Ein dankbares Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Mädchens, als sie das Fläschchen in ihren breiten Gürtel steckte. Ino hatte wirklich Glück mit Shikamaru.  
Shikamarus Hand streckte sich gerade nach der Tür aus, als diese aufgeschoben wurde, ein Arm herausschnellte und ihn hineinzog.  
Blaue Augen musterten ihn ärgerlich.  
"Wo warst du so lange?"  
Der junge Shinobi stieß leise etwas Luft aus. Es war wirklich mühselig mit Ino. Ständig war sie schlecht gelaunt, stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften, neigte den Oberkörper etwas vor und funkelte einen gefährlich an. So wie jetzt.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern, drängte sich an ihr vorbei weiter in den Raum und küsste sie flüchtig auf die Wange.  
"Tut mir leid. Hab Sakura getroffen."  
Vorsichtig lockerte sich eine blonde Braue, spannte sich aber sofort wieder an. Verärgert blickte sie ihrem Freund nach. Seine lässige, viel zu entspannte Art, konnte einen manchmal zur Weißglut bringen. Er nahm alles einfach viel zu leicht und das Schreckliche daran, er kam damit auch fast immer durch.  
Sie seufzte und glitt sich resignierend mit den Fingern durch ihre offenen Haare. Shikamaru blickte sie knapp über die Schulter hinweg an.  
"Solltest du mir nicht noch erklären, was das für eine Mission ist? Aus Choji war leider nicht viel herauszukriegen."  
Das Mädchen nickte. Ein pochender Schmerz kündigte sich hinter ihrer Schläfe an. Shikamaru würde sicher hier bleiben wollen, nur um zu verhindern, dass ihr irgendjemand zu nah kam. Was bedeutete, dass auch Choji bleiben würde. Sie dachte an die Küchenrechnung und spürte ein Schwindelgefühl. Kiba würde auch bleiben, was bedeutete, dass sein Köter nun jede Nacht im Hinterhof heulen würde, während sein Herrchen allem nachstieg, was nach Frau roch. Er würde sicher vor Freude nur noch mit dem Schwanz wackeln.  
"Mendoo-kuse", murmelte sie leise zu sich selbst.  
Das würde nur Chaos geben und Madame Ming hasste Chaos. Wenigstens würde sie dann wohl nie wieder Konoha-nins aufnehmen. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten bei dem Gedanken kurz hoch.

Leise öffnete Sakura die Fensterläden und ließ helles, warmes Vormittagslicht und den Lärm der Straße herein. Sasuke ließ sich davon nicht stören.Mit ruhigen, tiefen Atemzügen lag er auf der Matte und schlief. Er wirkte entspannt. Seine blasse Haut wirkte wie Porzellan im Kontrast zu den rabenschwarzen Haaren. Feines Adergeflecht schimmerte bläulich. Er war immer noch schön, fast engelsgleich. Neben dem Bett stand eine Schale mit kaltem Wasser und einem Lappen. Er würde es sicher brauchen, wenn er aufwacht.Sakura kniete sich neben ihn und zog Shikamarus Phiole hervor. Es gab ein kleines Geräusch, als sich der Deckel löste. Mit leicht schwenkenden Bewegungen hielt sie ihm die Flasche unter die Nase. Zuerst geschah nichts, dann kräuselten sich die Nasenflügel und schließlich schreckte Sasuke hoch.  
Stumm sah er sich um und versuchte sich zu orientieren. In seinem Schädel explodierte der Schmerz. Stöhnend fuhr er sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht.  
"Ich dachte schon, du wachst nie auf."  
Es war Sakuras Stimme. Wenigstens etwas, was er erkannte und gleichzeitig brachte es Erinnerungen an zwei Flaschen Sake im "Madame Ming".  
Er hatte bezahlt gehabt und bekam eine Zimmernummer zugeteilt. Da waren rosa Haare. Sakura. Er war in dem Zimmer Sakura begegnet. Seit wann verdiente sie sich ihr Geld so?  
Seine schwarzen Augen linsten durch zwei Finger zu ihr. Wieder stöhnte er gequält. Sie roch noch immer nach etwas Sake und ihre Haare fielen zerzaust über ihre Schultern. Sie hatten doch nicht etwa?  
"Gestern Nacht, was war da?"  
"Nichts."  
Ihre Hände drückten ihn zurück auf die Matte. Das Licht, die Geräusche und der Geruch, alles stürzte nun auf Sasuke ein. Hatte er wirklich soviel getrunken? Erleichtert atmete er auf, als ein kühler Lappen auf seiner Stirn, zumindest etwas Linderung brachte.  
"Bin ich dir zu nahe gekommen?"  
Er schämte sich etwas. Was, wenn die Antwort ja war? Normalerweise war es ihm egal, was andere von ihm dachten, aber bei allem was ihm heilig war, Sakura war eine alte Teamkameradin. Es war das eine, so mit einer Hure umzuspringen, die danach Geld sah, aber das andere wenn es jemand war, den man kannte.  
"Ja."  
Kurz hielt Sasuke die Luft an. Wenn er sich doch nur noch an alles erinnern konnte.  
"Was machst du hier?" fragte er schließlich.  
Vielleicht hatte er doch nicht ganz so falsch gehandelt.  
Sakura nahm den Lappen von seiner Stirn und tauchte ihn ins Wasser.  
"Ein Auftrag. Wir sollen einen Serienmörder fangen."  
Der junge Mann runzelte die Stirn. Ein Fehler, sofort explodierte es wieder in seinem Kopf.  
"Nur ihr zwei?"  
Der Ton seiner Stimme verdeutlichte, dass er es ihnen nicht zutraute.  
Die Chu-nin kniff verärgert ihre Augen zusammen und klatschte den Lappen lieblos auf seine Stirn. Sie war nun wirklich nicht mehr davon abhängig, dass er oder Naruto sie beschützten.  
"Wir können auf uns allein aufpassen" zischte sie und erntete dafür ein Murren.  
Das war zu viel. Wütend erhob sich die Kunoichi und verließ das Zimmer.  
Es war unmöglich mit diesem Kerl zu reden. Jahrelang bemängelte er ihre Schwäche, aber selbst wenn sie es nicht mehr war, erkannte er es trotzdem nicht an.

Die Küche war um diese Tageszeit noch geschlossen und somit der ideale Platz für ein gediegenes Frühstück. Der Tisch nahe der Eingangstür bog sich unter der Last des vielen Essens. Erfreut strahlte Choji und schob sich unter den missbilligenden Blicken Inos, ein Schokocroissant nach dem anderen in den Mund. Kopfschüttelnd resignierte das Mädchen. Sollte er eben noch dicker werden.  
Die Tür ging auf und Sakura kam herein. Stumm setzte sie sich auf die Bank neben Choji. Ihr Verhalten zog sämtliche Blicke auf sich.  
"Wie es aussieht, hast du Uchiha wach gekriegt", bemerkte Shikamaru.  
Die Angesprochene nickte knapp.  
"Du hast doch heute deinen freien Tag- nicht?" fragte Ino mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln.  
Wieder nickte Sakura knapp und ließ Inos Geduldsfaden noch dünner werden.  
"Und was wirst du machen? Ein wenig einkaufen?" fragte die Blondine mit erzwungener Geduld.  
Die Rosahaarige zuckte mit den Schultern, dachte dann nach und erhob sich wieder.  
"Ich werde ein paar Erkundungen anstellen."  
"Nicht allein", mischte sich nun auch Shikamaru ein. "Uchiha wird mit dir gehen."  
Ihren wütenden Blick hielt er mühelos aus. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück.  
"Sei nicht dumm und widersetz dich dem Willen eines Ranghöheren!"  
Sakura knirschte mit den Zähnen. Musste ihr jetzt etwa jeder in den Rücken fallen?  
"Dann schick ihn zum Badehaus. Ich habe gehört, die letzte Leiche wird dort aufbewahrt."

Lediglich ein paar Kerzen spendeten dem kühlen Raum etwas Licht. In der Mitte stand eine Barre, auf der die Leiche lag. Sakura blickte noch kurz nach links und rechts, bevor sie aus dem winzigen Fenster sprang und auf dem Fliesenboden landete. Wie gut, dass der Badehausbesitzer abergläubisch war und eine Totenwache abhielt, um den Geist der Ermordeten etwas zu beruhigen.  
Die Kunoichi richtete sich auf und näherte sich der Barre.  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung riss sie das Leichentuch vom toten Körper und faltete es sorgsam zusammen. Prüfend umkreiste sie die Frau einmal und griff schließlich zu einer Kerze, um sich Licht zu verschaffen. Der Lichtschein wanderte den Körper hoch und runter.

Leise fluchte Sakura, als heißes Wachs auf ihre Finger tropfte. Jemand war herein gekommen und hastig hatte sie sich hinter der Barre versteckt. Es würde nur dummen Fragen geben, wenn sie jemand hier erwischte.  
"Du kannst wieder vorkommen!"  
Das Mädchen verdrehte die Augen. Es war Sasukes Stimme. Mit einem genervten Blick, der noch mehr Wirkung zeigte, seit der Anbu das Licht eingeschaltet hatte, stemmte sie sich an dem Podest wieder hoch.  
"Kannst du mir mal verraten, was du hier im Dunkeln treibst?"  
Ihr genervter Blick verschärfte sich zu einem bitterbösen. Warum war sie noch mal in ihn verliebt? Die lange Zeit, in der sie ihn gar nicht oder kaum gesehen hatte, hatte ihre Sicht der Dinge doch sehr verändert. Sie war reifer geworden und verlangte nicht mehr so sehr nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit.  
"Was glaubst du passiert, wenn jemand mich hier sieht? Dann kann ich meine Tarnung auch gleich aufgeben."  
Sie ließ sich von ihm nicht weiter stören und wandte sich wieder der Leiche zu. Neugierig kam der Schwarzhaarige näher. Etwas skeptisch glitt sein Blick über Sakuras Hände, die geschickt die gewaschene Wunde untersuchten. Er war beeindruckt von der Entwicklung, welche die Kunoichi hinter sich hatte.  
Nun konnte er auch endlich mit eigenen Augen sehen, von welcher medizinischen Ausbildung Naruto immer so geschwärmt hatte.  
Seine schwarzen Augen blieben am Gesicht der Toten hängen. Es wirkte schon recht alt und verbraucht.  
"Wie alt war sie?"  
Nur knapp blickte Sakura hoch.  
"Soweit ich weiß 29. Die Mädchen in der Küche haben sich gestern über sie unterhalten."  
Sasuke nickte verstehend. Die tote Frau sah bedeutend älter aus. Sie musste ein sehr hartes Leben gehabt haben. Falten bildeten sich um Mund und Augen, die Haut war welk und bildete erste Flecken.

Irgendwann warf Sakura die Decke wieder über den Leichnam und seufzte niedergeschlagen. Sehr viel mehr als beim ersten Mal hatte sie auch nicht erfahren. Es war ein Stich in die Leber, sofort tödlich.  
"Lass uns gehen! Eines von Mings Mädchen hat mir gestern etwas über die Tote erzählt."  
Sie zog einen kleinen Notizblock aus ihrem breiten Stoffgürtel hervor und reichte ihn dem Anbu. Schnell überflog dieser das Geschriebene und blickte die Chu-nin verwundert an.  
"Sie hat eine Tochter?"

Schweiß stand Ino auf der Stirn. Geschäftig flitzte sie mit Tellern und Sakeflaschen von Küche in Schankraum und wieder zurück. Das Haus war voll, die meisten Mädchen ausgebucht und ausgerechnet heute hatte Sakura frei.  
Ganz sicher hatte sich eine höhere Macht gegen Ino verschworen.  
Erschöpft lehnte sie schließlich an der Wand und schnappte nach Luft. Wenigstens ein bisschen Zeit hatte sie jetzt für sich. Doch dann hörte sie Gekicher. Fragend hob sie eine Braue. War vielleicht doch eines der Mädchen frei und konnte ihr helfen?  
Sie schlich an der Wand entlang, immer näher zum Hofausgang. Links führte es ins Bordell und rechts nach draußen, wo das Kühllager war. Das Gekicher wurde lauter. Vorsichtig spähte sie um die Ecke und riss die Augen auf. Sie erkannte das Mädchen sofort. Es war Megumi, eine von den Mings blutjungen Huren. Ihr braunes, langes Haar fiel über ihren nackten Rücken. Männerhände massierten ihren Po und drückten ihre Hüften gleichmäßig gegen einen Körper, den Ino nicht erkennen konnte. Megumi warf den Kopf in den Nacken und keuchte laut auf. Das war für die Konoha-Kunoichi das Signal, sich mit hochrotem Kopf zurückzuziehen.

Madame Mings lasziver Blick verflüchtigte sich und machte Zornesfunkeln Platz. Was bildeten sich diese Kerle ein?  
Shikamarus Mundwinkel zuckte zu einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen hoch.  
"Seht es doch von der praktischen Seite! Ihr bekommt ausgebildete Ninja zum Schutz eurer Mädchen und das zum Spottpreis."  
Die Schwarzhaarige knirschte mit den Zähnen. Im Prinzip hatte er Recht. Niemand bei Verstand würde es wagen ihren wertvollen Mädchen etwas anzutun, solange diese Leute in ihrem Haus ein und ausgingen. Allerdings.  
Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem jungen Mann neben dem mit dem buschigen Zopf. Beide Männer waren jung, gutgebaut und verhältnismäßig attraktiv und genau das, war das Problem. Was, wenn eine ihrer Mädchen mehr, als nur finanzielles Interesse an ihnen fand? Das könnte eine Katastrophe werden. Solche Mädchen neigten zu Rebellionen und dem Irrglauben, nur noch von einem Mann berührt werden zu dürfen.  
Angestrengt dachte sie über diesen Vorschlag nach und wiegte immer wieder das für und wider ab. Schließlich griff sie nach ihren Zigaretten und setzte sich bequem hin. Ihr Kimono rutschte zur Seite und ließ einen guten Blick auf ihre langen, gepflegten Beine. Mit einem Blick ins Leere, zündete sie eine Zigarette an und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Kiba schluckte, als blauer Dunst zwischen ihren sinnlichen Lippen hervorquoll. Ihr lasziver, einladender Blick heftete sich kurz auf ihn. Sie war zufrieden. Noch immer hatte sie diese besondere Wirkung auf Männer.  
Ihr Blick glitt weiter zu Shikamaru, der ihre Euphorie jäh zerstörte. Völlig unbeeindruckt blickte er sie an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Mendoukuse", murmelte er.  
Verärgert zog sie ihre Stirn in Falten und rückte die kaum gerauchte Zigarette, mit mehr Kraft als nötig, im Aschenbecher auf dem Tisch aus.  
"Also gut. Ihr bekommt euer Zimmer und Verpflegung, aber..."  
Scharf nahmen ihre dunklen Augen besonders Kiba ins Visier.  
"Für meine Mädchen müsst ihr bezahlen. Klar?"  
Zufrieden nickte Shikamaru. Manchmal war es doch ganz einfach, mit Frauen umzugehen. Warum konnte das nicht auch bei Ino so einfach sein?

Menschen schoben sich die Straße entlang. Straßenhuren und Verkäufer gingen ihren Geschäften nach. Ein rosa Schopf schob sich durch das, größtenteils männliche, Publikum und erntete viele Blicke. An die junge Frau mit dem Engelsgesicht heran traute sich allerdings niemand. Schwarze Augen wanderten über die Gesichter und warfen jedem, der das Mädchen im roten Kimono zu lange ansah, einen messerscharfen Blick zu. Nichts an seiner Haltung und seiner Mimik ließ Zweifel daran, dass er jedem ein Kunai in den Leib rammen würde, der sich dem Mädchen vor sich mit eindeutiger Absicht näherte.  
Schließlich blieb Sakura stehen und Sasuke konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig stoppen, um nicht gegen sie zu laufen. Sie standen vor einer kleinen, schäbigen Hütte, deren Konstruktion allen Naturgesetzen trotzte.  
Die junge Kunoichi wischte sich ihre feuchten Hände an ihrer Kleidung ab, bevor sie anklopfte. Schleppende Schritte näherten sich von innen der Tür. Kurz darauf ging sie auf und müde Augen musterten die beiden Konoha-nins. Sasuke hob knapp eine Braue. Das Mädchen vor ihnen war sicher 14 oder 15. Ihr schwarzes Haar hatte einen zerzausten Kurzhaarschnitt und Tränenspuren waren auf ihren Wangen sichtbar.  
"Was wollt ihr?" fragte sie mit heiserer, verweinter Stimme.

Mit mulmigem Gefühl saß Sakura auf ihren Beinen und blickte sich in der winzigen Hütte um. Ein wenig erinnerte es sie, an Narutos Wohnung. Sehr primitiv und alles wirkte mehr oder weniger improvisiert, aber dennoch war es um Welten sauberer. Nirgends war ein Krümel Staub zu sehen.  
Das Mädchen mit dem Namen Minekura Ayumi, saß beiden Shinobi gegenüber und goss Tee in zwei Tassen auf dem niedrigen Tisch.  
"Sie wollen also wirklich den Tod meiner Mutter aufklären?"  
Etwas Hoffnung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit und ihr Blick heftete sich auf Sasuke, der nur stumm nickte. Sakura nahm sie kaum war. Ein Zustand, der in Sasukes Nähe nicht ungewöhnlich war. Trotzdem wagte die Rosahaarige es, dem Mädchen einige Fragen zu stellen.  
"Hatte ihre Mutter irgendwelche Feinde?"  
Ayumi zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Sie wissen doch sicher, was sie von Beruf war. Huren sind nicht gerade die angesehensten Leute."  
Sakura schwieg einen Moment und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Erst als Ayumi ihr die Teetasse hinschob, blickte sie auf und lächelte dankbar. Vorsichtig nahm sie die Tasse hoch und nippte nachdenklich an der heißen Flüssigkeit.  
Es schmeckte bitter und billig.  
"Seit wann hatte ihre Mutter diesen Beruf?" fragte sie schließlich.  
Das Schwarzhaarige Mädchen seufzte, während ihre Blicke scheu über Sasuke wanderten.  
"Seit sie 14 war. Nach meiner Geburt wusste sie einfach nicht, wie sie mich versorgen wollte."  
Einen Moment schwieg sie und ließ die Erinnerungen auf sich einwirken.  
"Sie wollte nie, dass ich auch mal dieses Leben führen muss."  
Kleine Tränen bildeten sich in den Augenwinkeln und beschämt wischte Ayumi sich mit der Hand über die Nase. Ein schlichter Ring reflektierte etwas Licht.  
"Sie hatte doch nie jemandem etwas getan. Wirklich nicht. Wer tut nur so etwas gemeines?"  
Hilflos warf Sakura ihrem Begleiter einen Blick zu. Diesen schien das alles jedoch nicht zu interessieren. Die Rosahaarige stellte die Teetasse ab und seufzte.  
"War ihre Mutter mit irgendjemandem liiert?"  
Der Blick des traurigen Mädchens gegenüber, sagte alles. Sie hatte einen Volltreffer gelandet.  
"Mama hatte tatsächlich immer öfter von einem Mann gesprochen, aber sie hat ihn mir nicht vorgestellt."  
Ayumi wischte sich die letzten Tränen weg.  
"Im nächsten Jahr soll ich heiraten, wissen sie. Sie hat mir versprochen, dass ich dann einen Brautführer hätte. Sie sagte immer, es gäbe da jemanden, und sie würde ihn mir bald vorstellen."  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als die Erkenntnis kam.  
"Sie glauben doch nicht, dass er...?"  
Weder Sasuke, noch Sakura sagten etwas. Zwar gab es jetzt eine Spur, aber was nützte das schon, wenn niemand wusste, wie der Tatverdächtige aussah?

* * *

--------- 

Danke für die bisherigen reviews


	4. Männliche Frechheiten

Kapitel 4

Männliche Frechheiten

* * *

Erbarmungslos brannte die Mittagshitze auf die Stadt nieder, doch das schien niemanden weiter zu stören. Unbeirrt gingen die Leute weiter ihren Geschäften nach. Große, männliche Schränke standen vor einigen Häusern und priesen die Beschaffenheit der dort arbeitenden Mädchen und Frauen.

Sakura hasste diesen Ort und sie hasste diese Hitze. Ihr Kimono klebte eng an ihrem Körper und sorgte für eine Menge Phantasien in den Köpfen der vorbeigehenden Männer. Geflissentlich ignorierte Sasuke diesen Umstand und ging, mit eiligen Schritten, zurück zum "Mings". Sakura musste sich beeilen, um ihn nicht zu verlieren. Ihre Holzsandalen klapperten bei ihren Trippelschritten auf der festgetretenen, staubigen Straße. Seufzend strich sie sich eine rosa Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Das Haar war klitschnass. Sie würde wohl heute ein besonders langes Bad brauchen und zum Einkaufen ist sie auch nicht gekommen.

"Sasuke?!"

Der Angesprochene drehte sein Gesicht über die Schulter und musterte sie genervt. Sakuras Mut bröckelte etwas. Ihre Zähne bohrten sich einen Moment in die Unterlippe.

"Ich muss noch einkaufen. Kannst du auch allein zurückgehen?"

Seine schwarzen Augen huschten über ihren Kopf hinweg und betrachteten die Umgebung. Rote Laternen hingen stumm an den Vordächern der Freudenhäuser. Menschen schoben sich durch die Türen der Gebäude. Ein hagerer Mann mit Bauchladen und krummen Rücken bot klebriges, kandiertes Obst, feil. In den Seitengassen standen Frauen mit knapper, fast transparenter Kleidung und wedelten sich etwas frische Luft zu. Hier und da ragten Ninjas heraus, deren Kleidung teilweise besonders phantasievoll war, um ihren Zweck in vollem Umfang erfüllen zu können. Es wirkte seltsam friedlich, aber wehe man kratzte an dieser Oberfläche.

Die Blicke des Anbu richteten sich wieder auf das Mädchen vor ihm. Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen blickten unschlüssig zu ihm hoch. Knapp huschte sein Blick über ihren Körper. Sie war reifer geworden. Unaufdringliche Muskeln zeichneten sich unter Haut und Kleidung ab. Schärfe lag in ihrem Blick. Ihr langes Haar glänzte nicht mehr so künstlich wie früher. Und vor allen Dingen, war sie durch und durch Ninja. Ob sie wusste, dass ein geschultes Auge die paar Shuriken in den Lagen ihres Gürtels sehen konnten? Zumindest musste man sich wohl keine Sorgen um sie machen.

Murrend drehte der Schwarzhaarige sich um und ging einfach weiter. Sakura verstand es sofort. Sie schenkte seinem Rücken ein knappes Lächeln und verschwand in der Menschenmenge.

* * *

Wie immer zur Mittagszeit, waren die Tische voll mit hungrigen und durstigen Gästen. Es roch bereits jetzt nach Sake und frittierten Snacks. Inmitten der Enge stand Ino und notierte eine Bestellung. Immer wieder nickte sie und ließ ihren langen, blonden Pferdeschwanz wippen. Ihre schlanke Hand steckte den Bleistift hinter ihr Ohr, bevor sie weiterging.

Der Durchgang zur Küche lag direkt neben einigen Nischenplätzen. Halbrunde, rote Ledersofas standen nebeneinander. Die dazugehörigen Tische waren zerkratzt und rochen nach Alkohol, der im Laufe der Zeit eingezogen war. Die Wände zierten eine Menge Bilder und Fotos von beliebten Stammkunden und Prominenten.

Ino musste die Nischenreihen passieren, wenn sie in die Küche wollte. Sie strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr und passierte den ersten Tisch. Ein Schweißtropfen rann ihre Schläfe entlang, während sie den zweiten Tisch hinter sich ließ. Am dritten Tisch quiekte sie erschrocken auf. Das war der Hauptgrund, diese Tische zu meiden. Sie zogen die Essenz alles Perversen magisch an. Nur um ein Beispiel zu nennen, an den Wänden hingen signierte Fotos von der halben Elite Konohas. Unter anderem ein oder zwei Hokages, ein Sennin, ein Jou-nin mit blendendem Lächeln und einer, dessen Lächeln unter der Maske erraten werden musste.

Empört und wütend rieb Ino sich den Po, in den sie gerade gekniffen wurde und drehte sich um. Ein paar schwarze, tierisch anmutende Augen, blinzelten verwirrt, bevor Röte ins dazu gehörige Gesicht schoss. Verlegen lächelnd zog der junge Mann seine Hand zurück, warf einen Blick auf seine Kameraden, von denen einer mitleidvoll mit dem Kopf schüttelte und der andere pikiert und ein wenig sauer glotzte.

"Inuzuka, du perverses Schwein!"

Ino holte mit der Hand aus. Es klatschte laut, zwei Männer zogen erschrocken die Luft ein und ein Hund unter dem Tisch jaulte leise auf. Kibas Augen weiteten sich, während er nach seiner brennenden Wange griff.

"Ihr Männer seid doch alle gleich", zischte die Kunoichi und verschwand in der Küche.

Fragend blickte Sasuke, der gerade erst an den Tisch gekommen war und den Hauptteil verpasst hatte, ihr nach. Jedoch sagte ihm der Handabdruck in Kibas Gesicht alles. Angewidert verdrehte er die Augen.

"Wann ziehen wir weiter?"

Sein durchdringender Blick haftete auf Shikamaru, den das wie immer nicht weiter störte. Es war selten, dass der geniale Jou-nin sich aufregte. In der Regel beließ er es bei einem leisen Fluch.

"Erst mal gar nicht", antwortete Nara gelangweilt und fing sich einen ärgerlichen Blick ein.

Sasuke gefiel der Gedanke überhaupt nicht, noch länger hier zu bleiben. Er war nie länger, als ein paar Stunden hier und das genügte völlig.

Er griff sich an den Kopf und rieb sich ein wenig die Schläfe. Die Hitze hatte seinen Kater, oder was auch immer es war, verschlimmert. Was zum Henker hatte Sakura nur mit ihm letzte Nacht gemacht?

"Ich geh schlafen."

Damit machte sich der Schwarzhaarige auf den Weg ins Bordell. Zwar hatte er kein Zimmer, aber Sakura war nicht da und bis sie ihren Raum wieder nutzen konnte, hatte sich sicherlich schon etwas ergeben. Shikamaru würde garantiert dafür sorgen.

* * *

Heruntergefallene Chips zerbröselten unter den Schritten Chojis, der noch immer unablässig futterte. Ihm folgte ein winselnder und bettelnder Akamaru. Finster blickte der junge Mann auf das Tier hinab.

"Los geh zu deinem Herrchen. Von mir kriegst du nichts."

Es nützte nichts. Der Hund stellte sich auf die Hinterpfoten und blickte ihn aus großen Augen an. Seufzend resignierte der dicke Ninja und versenkte seine Hand in dem schwarzen, langen Mantel, den die Anbu trugen, um ihre Identität zu bewahren, und förderte einen zerbrochenen Keks zu Tage. Wortlos warf er es dem mittelgroßen Hund zu, der sich schwanzwedelnd drauf stürzte.

Probeweise ging der Akimichi weiter und verdrehte die Augen. Akamaru hatte sich noch nicht genug erniedrigt und warf dem beeindruckenden, platzausfüllenden Shinobi wieder einen bettelnden Blick zu. Wieder landete ein Keks auf dem Boden und Choji ging wieder. Kurz danach fiepte es wieder leise. Langsam drehte der Braunhaarige seinen Kopf. Dieser Köter war nicht nur unersättlich, sondern auch unheimlich. Pumpend holte Choji Luft und lief los. Die Holzdielen erzitterten unter seinen schweren, hastigen Schritten und erst hinter einer Ecke blieb er stehen.

Vorsichtig schaute er sich um. Der Hund war endlich weg. Erleichtert stieß er etwas Luft aus, ließ ich auf den Boden sinken und beschäftigte sich wieder mit seinen Chips. Erst, als Lachen erklang, blickte er knapp auf. Die Tür gegenüber war einen Spalt offen und er konnte zwei Personen sehen. Takuya grinste Megumi immer wieder an und flüsterte etwas in ihr Ohr. Melodisch begann sie wieder zu lachen. Choji verdrehte die Augen. Musste eigentlich jeder in dieser Stadt mit irgendwem flirten?

Neben ihm winselte es wieder leise. Choji sah Akamaru nicht mal an, als er dem Hund die Chips überließ. Irgendwann würde Köter ihn noch mal auf das Sofa eines Psychiaters oder wegen Unterernährung in Krankenhaus bringen.

* * *

"Nun hör aber auf, so schlimm ist es nun auch nicht", versuchte Ino ihren Freund etwas aufzubauen.

Dieser stand, mit einem Packen zusammengerollter Matten, über die er kaum hinwegblicken konnte, in einem Raum, der eigentlich nur aus Staub und Spinnenweben zu bestehen schien.

"Es muss nur etwas sauber gemacht werden."

Und schon legte die Blondine dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Besen auf den Mattenhaufen, um elegant den Rückzug anzutreten. Auf dem Flur traf sie Kiba und schob ihn sofort zu Shikamaru. Wenn sie ihm schon nicht half, musste das eben jemand anderes übernehmen. Der Hundemann war viel zu überrascht, um zu protestieren und stand am Ende genauso ratlos, wie sein Anführer, in dem kleinen Raum.

* * *

Müde und mit verstaubten Beinen, schleppte Sakura sich zum großen Badezimmer der Angestellten. Sie brauchte jetzt wirklich eine Dusche und dann ein Nickerchen in ihrem Zimmer, auf ihrer unbequemen Matte und mit dem Straßenlärm in den Ohren. Das Mädchen seufzte und ließ die Schultern hängen.

Shikamaru fing sich allmählich wieder und ließ die Matten zu Boden fallen. Staub wirbelte auf und bildete einen kleinen Nebel.

"Mendoukuse", murmelte er und verdrehte die Augen.

Kiba nickte nur zustimmend. Ein Haus voller Frauen und ausgerechnet sie mussten dieses Chaos beseitigen.

Etwas verwundert über den vielen Staub und leisem "Mendoukusee"- Gemurmel aus einem der unbewohnten Zimmer, ging Sakura, nur im Bademantel und ihre nassen Haare mit einem Handtuch trockenreibend, den Gang zu ihrem Raum entlang.

Die Tür glitt auf und wieder zu. Nackte Füße schlüpften in flauschige, rosa Pantoffel und tapsten ohne Umwege sofort zum Fenster. Es war bereits Nachmittag und die Gerüche veränderten sich. Weniger Duft von Gekochtem oder frischer Luft, dafür wurde es immer lauter und lebendiger. Der Bademantel verrutschte etwas, als Sakura sich ans Fenster setzte und aus selbigem schaute. Sie wünschte sich zurück nach Konoha, in ihre kleine, saubere Wohnung, mit dem großen, weichen Bett, dessen Bezug immer nach Blüten duftete.

Sasuke wachte auf und drehte seinen Kopf zum Fenster. Er blinzelte etwas. Sakuras Umrisse schienen, durch die Sonne, zu strahlen. Seit wann war sie hier?

Nasse, rosa Strähnen, fielen über Schultern, als sie ihren Kopf zu ihm drehte. Verblüffung stand in ihren Augen, als sie ihn endlich bemerkte.

"Was machst du denn hier?"

Murrend richtete Sasuke sich auf und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn.

"Schlafen."

Verärgert zogen sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Das sehe ich."

Sein gelangweilter Blick klebte an ihrem Gesicht. Zugegeben, er hätte vorher fragen sollen, aber das war ja nun auch egal.

Seine Augen wanderten automatisch hinab. Ihr Bademantel saß sehr locker und legte ihren Brustansatz frei. Kleine Wassertropfen schimmerten auf der weißen Haut. Es war für ihn unmöglich, den Blick abzuwenden.

Eine leichte Schamesröte legte sich auf das Gesicht des Mannes und er hüstelte etwas. Sakura runzelte die Stirn und begann langsam an sich herabzusehen. Entsetzt sprang sie auf und hielt sich den Bademantel zu. Ihr Gesicht lief knallrot an. Das war mehr als nur peinlich.

Sasuke lächelte innerlich. Unter gewissen Umständen, war Sakura wirklich amüsant. Dabei hätte sie früher so einiges dafür gegeben, dass er sie mal so bewundern dürfte. Sie war viel angenehmer, seit sie nicht mehr versuchte, ihn mit kindlicher Besessenheit zu einem Date zu überreden.

Betont ruhig stand er auf und verließ, unter Sakuras wütendem Blick, das Zimmer. Fluchend blieb sie zurück. Manchmal regte dieser Typ sie einfach auf. Immer mehr zerbröckelte ihr Bild aus Kindertagen von ihm. Es war ohnehin Zeit, endlich erwachsen zu werden und nicht mehr romantischen Träumen von Rittern und weißen Pferden nachzuhängen. Sie musste einsehen, dass er nun ein Mann mit Bedürfnissen war. Und wenn diese Bedürfnisse käufliche Liebe mit einschlossen, dann war es ganz allein seine Sache. Sakura seufzte. Wenn er nur nicht noch immer so verdammt gut aussehen würde.


	5. Rote Laternen 1

Kapitel 5

Rote Laternen 1

* * *

Zwei Gestalten bahnten sich einen Weg über den überfüllten Marktplatz. Etwas weiter hinten folgte ihnen eine Dritte. Ein buschiger Zopf ragte über einige Kartons mit Torten hinweg und ließ seinem Unmut leise Lauf. Eine der vorderen Personen drehte sich um und legte ein gefährliches Lächeln auf.

"Nun hör auf zu meckern oder willst du, dass ich die ganze Arbeit mache?"

Der buschige Zopf seufzte laut.

"Nein Schatz. Natürlich nicht."

Seine braunen Augen wanderten zum Himmel. Wolken zogen vorbei und ließen die Sehnsucht nach Ruhe und einem Platz für sich wachsen. Was hatte ihn nur dazu getrieben, an der Jou-nin-Prüfung teilzunehmen und sich auf Ino Yamanaka einzulassen? Beides passte doch überhaupt in seinen großen Lebensplan. Seit Jahren ging alles schief. Nun war er auch noch Anbuanführer, was zudem doppelte Gefahr bedeutete.

Zufrieden nickte Ino und ging weiter. Sie hatten noch viel zu erledigen. Shikamaru folgte ihr brav. Man konnte sich seinen begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck in allen Einzelheiten vorstellen. Sakura lächelte nur peinlich berührt. Ohne, dass die anderen beiden es bemerkten, blieb sie stehen und vergrößerte den Abstand.

Erleichtert seufzte Sakura, als ihre blonde Partnerin samt Anhang immer weiter im Menschentreiben verschwand. Nun hatte sie Zeit für sich und eventuell würde sich auch noch Madame Mings Einkaufsliste abarbeiten.

Sie blieb stehen und bildete einen ruhigen Pol, um den der Menschenstrom der Straße herumfloss. Ihre Hand glitt in eine kleine Einkaufstasche und zog einen zusammengefalteten Zettel heraus. Das Papier raschelte, als es auseinandergefaltet wurde und wuchs auf die dreifache Länge an. Madame Ming hatte den Zettel fein säuberlich beschrieben. Das würde ein wirklich großer Einkauf werden.

Sakura seufzte erneut und stellte sich vor, was passieren würde, wenn sie mit leeren Händen zurückkommen würde. Sie zog eine Grimasse. Garantiert würde sie es abarbeiten müssen und dann hätte sie nicht mehr soviel Glück auf Sasuke zu treffen.

Sie ging weiter und kam an den Häusern der ärmeren Bürger vorbei. Gestern war sie auch schon hier gewesen, zusammen mit Sasuke, und hatte Minekura Ayumi besucht. Automatisch wanderte ihr Blick zum Haus des jungen Mädchens. Die Kunoichi blieb stehen und starrte erwartungsvoll auf die kleine Hütte. Warum wusste sie selber nicht. Irgendetwas in ihr war einfach der Meinung, dass es sie in irgendeiner Weise weiterbringen würde. Eben weibliche Intuition.

Die Tür der Hütte wurde aufgeschoben und eine Kiste mit Gerümpel wurde herausgetragen. Sakura blinzelte. Die Kiste wurde nicht von Ayumi getragen, sondern von einem jungen Mann mit strubbeligen, hellbraunen Haaren in einem Overall, getragen. Die Rosahaarige runzelte die Stirn. Ayumi hatte nicht viel von ihrem Verlobten erzählt, aber dies schien er nun zu sein. Er war nicht besonders alt, vielleicht 19 oder maximal 20. Sein blauer Overall war voller Sägespäne. Ganz sicher gehörte zum Schreinerbetrieb, der die Stadt aufrechterhielt.

Hinter ihm tauchte nun auch Ayumi auf. Sie sah immer noch sehr mitgenommen aus und folgte ihrem Verlobten eilig.

"Lass mir doch wenigstens ein Stück."

Der junge Mann seufzte. Er schien diesen Satz schon oft genug gehört zu haben und war ihm mittlerweile überdrüssig. Bettelnd blickte ihn seine junge Verlobte an. Ihr Blick erhielt noch mehr Wirkung durch die Trauer in ihren Augen. Der junge Mann ließ die Schultern hängen.

"Aber, es sind doch nur Sachen, die er ihr geschenkt hat", versuchte er einen letzten Versuch.

Sakura spitzte die Ohren. Ihr Blick blieb an der Kiste haften, doch da war nichts weiter Interessantes. Eine rote, runde Laterne aus Papier, ein kitschiges Bild von kleinen Kätzchen, Briefpapier und einige Porzellanflaschen.

"Bitte, Satoshi. Nur die Laterne."

Der junge Schreiner gab auf und hielt dem Mädchen die Kiste hin. Sofort holte sie den Lampion heraus und schenkte dem Jungen ein leichtes Lächeln. Besser, als mit ihm, konnte jemand ihrer Herkunft es wohl nicht haben. Er war ein ehrlicher Arbeiter, mit gutem Herzen. So gutem Herzen, dass er selbst einen kleinen Straßenköter wie sie heiratete, obwohl er noch so jung war, nur um sie vor einem Schicksal, schlimmer als der Tod zu bewahren.

Knapp lächelte Sakura über das Bild. Voller Verzückung und Glück blickte Ayumi auf ihren Verlobungsring, während ihr Verlobter den restlichen Müll wegbrachte. Ein kleiner Stich fuhr Sakura ins Herz. Ob sie auch jemals mit so einem Blick einen einfachen Ring anschauen würde?

"Oi, Sakura!"

Erschrocken, drehte das Mädchen sich zu der lauten Stimme. Es war Kiba, der ihr wild zuwinkte. Sein Hund Akamaru bahnte sich einen Weg zu Sakura und bellte sie dann fröhlich an. Ein kaltes Lächeln huschte kurz über ihre roten Lippen. Ein Wink des Himmels, zwei starke Ninjas, die ihre Einkaufstüten zurück zum "Mings" tragen konnten.

* * *

Mit gehobener Braue musterte Sasuke Kiba und seinen Hund, die völlig fertig und bepackt mit allen möglichen Tüten und Taschen im Gastraum ankamen. Jemand drängelte sich zwischen ihnen durch. Es war Sakura, die beide freundlich anlächelte.

"Das war so lieb, vielen Dank."

Ganz leise murrte Sasuke und versuchte die nächste Szene zu übersehen. Sakura hatte Kiba auf die Wange geküsst, der nun knallrot anlief.

"Süßes Paar."

Sasuke schielte zu Choji, der mal wieder an seinem Lieblingstisch, vor seinem Lieblingsessen saß. Der Schwarzhaarige verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und grummelte leise. Er missbilligte Sakuras offene Art gegenüber dem Inuzuka.

* * *

Der Abend war angebrochen und die üblichen Geräusche waren wieder im Flur zu hören. Sasuke verdrehte die Augen. Vielleicht sollte er doch etwas Geld investieren. Nur dafür war er eigentlich hergekommen, aber dank Shikamaru und seiner seltsamen Verbindung zu Ino, musste er jetzt noch mehr Zeit an diesem Ort verbringen. Er verstand ohnehin nicht, was sein Teamleader so anziehend an der blonden Kunoichi fand, dass er sich sogar von ihr herumscheuchen ließ.

"Guten Abend Uchiha-san!"

Ruckartig drehte er um und blickte in ein paar rehbrauner Augen, umrahmt von dichten schwarzen Wimpern. Er kannte diese Augen, hatte sie schon oft vor Erregung in Leere starren sehen.

"Ach du", erwiderte er kalt.

Das Mädchen lächelte süßlich. Es war dieses sonnige, unschuldige Lächeln, das jedes junge Freudenmädchen in ihrem Repertoire hatte. Unschuld war etwas, was sich gut verkaufen ließ und was er selbst schon häufig gekauft hatte.

"Es freut mich, dass ihr unserem Haus wieder einen Besuch abstattet. Ihr seid ein stets willkommener Gast."

Sasuke blickte das Mädchen immer noch ausdruckslos an. In seinem Geist versuchte er die Schublade zu finden, die ihren Namen enthielt. Schon bald gab er auf und schüttelte mental den Kopf. War doch sinnlos. Warum sollte er sich auch den Namen eines Objekts merken?

Schritte näherten sich. Irgendjemand kam die Treppe hoch. Sasukes Ohren lauschten sofort. Die Person versuchte nicht leise zu sein, dennoch waren die Schritte kaum zu hören.

Schwarze Augen huschten zur Treppe. Die Schritte wurden etwas deutlicher und schon bald tauchte ein rosa Schopf auf. Innerlich verdrehte Sasuke die Augen. Es musste ja so kommen.

Das Freudenmädchen kam näher auf den Shinobi zu und blickte ihn fragend an.

"Soll ich euch für heute abend einen Termin freihalten? Für euch mache ich das gern Uchiha-san."

Der Angesprochene verdrehte nun auch körperlich die Augen. Er konnte den stechenden, schockierten Blick smaragdgrüner Augen auf sich spüren. Natürlich musste es so kommen. Es bedeutete immer Ärger, wenn Frauen in der Nähe waren.

Vorsichtig huschten seine Augen wieder zu seiner alten Teamkameradin. Er konnte gerade noch sehen, wie ihr Mund wieder zuklappte und ein ungewöhnlich neutraler Ausdruck in ihr Gesicht wanderte. Sie räusperte sich lautstark und erreichte somit die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Prostituierten.

"Megumi? Du sollst in den Warteraum. Kundschaft für dich."

Nur ganz leise murrte die Brünette, warf Sasuke noch ein rasches Lächeln zu und drückte sich mit einem Zischen an Sakura vorbei.

Wortlos standen sich Sasuke und Sakura gegenüber. Der junge Anbu wirkte einfach nur gelangweilt und wartete auf das Donnerwetter, doch das Mädchen enttäuschte ihn.

"Verdient man als Anbu so gut, dass man so freizügig damit umgehen kann?"

Die Antwort war ein knappes Schnauben. Sollte sie doch denken, was sie wollte. Wen interessierte schon die Meinung einer Frau, die sich selber verkaufte?

"Du nervst", raunte er.

Es war seine Art diesem Gespräch zu entfliehen. Für gewöhnlich würden Sakuras Augen ihn jetzt geschockt ansehen, aber in den letzten Jahren hatte sich wohl wirklich sehr verändert. Die Kunoichi schaute ihn nur gelangweilt an. Dieser Satz zeigte bei ihr nicht mehr die geringste Wirkung, dafür hatte sie einfach schon zu viel erlebt. Knochenharte Missionen, haufenweise Leichen, tote Kinder und sogar Folter. Warum sollten ihr die Launen eines Mannes, hinter dem sie nie wieder zurückstehen wollte, dann noch etwas ausmachen?

Mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln strich sie sich einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und passierte ihn, um kurz darauf in ihrem Zimmer zu verschwinden. Mit gerunzelter Stirn blickte der Anbu ihr nach. Es hatte sich soviel verändert und er war sich nicht sicher, ob es gut war. Etwas fehlte ihm und dann war da dieses Gefühl, dass es richtig so war.

* * *

Friedlich schlummerte Ino. Sie war zu müde, zu erschöpft, um dem Lärm im Haus noch Beachtung zu schenken. Das war so ziemlich das erste, was man in einer Stadt, die nie schläft lernt: trotz allem zu schlafen.

Sie schmiegte ihren Kopf an die warme Unterlage, die definitiv nicht ihr Kissen war. Shikamaru schlief tief und fest auf dem Rücken. Einen Arm hatte er um Ino gelegt, den anderen über seine Augen. Ein seliges Lächeln klebte auf dem Mund der Kunoichi. Ihre langen, blonden Haare bedeckten teilweise beide nackten Körper und verschwanden dann unter der Decke.

Die Harmonie wurde jäh durch einen spitzen Schrei zerstört. Sofort schreckten beide Shinobis hoch und blickten sich fragend an.

"Eines der Mädchen", erklärte Ino und wickelte sich in die Decke, um ihre Blöße zu verdecken.

Türen wurden grob beiseite geschoben und hastige Schritte ließen den Flur erbeben. Die Blondine riss die Tür auf und sah einige der Bediensteten an sich vorbeilaufen. Shikamaru warf seiner Freundin einen genervten Blick zu, er hatte es gerade noch geschafft, rechtzeitig in die Hose zu schlüpfen. Sein Blick ging aus dem Fenster, an der Stirnseite des Zimmers. Der Horizont färbte sich bereits grau. Nur eine Stunde bis Sonnenaufgang. Er wandte den Blick ab und folgte seiner Freundin.

Drei Ninja standen um das aufgeschobene Zimmer und starrten fassungslos hinein. Akamaru, der zwischen ihnen saß, winselte leise. Mit gehobener Braue kam Sakura näher. Es roch seltsam.

"Was soll der ganze Aufruhr?"

Die Kunoichi drehte sich zu der Stimme um. Es war Madame Ming, die wie ein Eisbrecher ihren Weg durch ihre Leute pflügte. Energisch stieß sie Sakura zur Seite, die in Kibas Arme taumelte, und blickte in das Zimmer. Unter ihrem Puder wich sämtliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht. Die Bordellbesitzerin taumelte leicht zurück, fasste sich aber schnell wieder und hüstelte nur leise.

Erst jetzt konnte Sakura einen Blick auf den Grund der ganzen Aufregung werfen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich geschockt. Eines der Mädchen, Megumi, lag in einer Blutlache. Die Augen weit aufgerissen, ihre Arbeitskleidung war soweit verrutscht, dass ihr Körper kaum noch bedeckt war. Der Geruch von Pheromonen und Schweiß lag wieder in der Luft.

Sakura löste sich von Kiba und warf über mehrere Köpfe einen Blick zu Ino, die etwas weiter hinten stand.

Madame Ming bahnte sich erneut einen Weg und blieb dann vor Shikamaru stehen. Ihr langer, blasser Finger tippte ungehalten auf seine Brust.

"Was nützt es euch hier zu haben, wenn mein bestes Pferd trotzdem dran glauben muss?"

Gelassen nahm Shikamaru es hin. Auch den Blick der übermäßig geschminkten Frau, deren Finger sich nun in seine Haut bohrte.

"Macht das Zimmer sauber und noch was..."

Mings Blick wanderte zu Ino und dann wieder zum Anbuanführer.

"Für das Mädchen zahlst du."

In gewisser Weise erinnerte diese Frau Shikamaru gerade an seine eigene Freundin. Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete er diese Ausgeburt von Jugendwahn vor sich, schielte knapp zu Ino und seufzte leise. Irgendwo neben seinem Sprachzentrum setzte sich der leise Verdacht fest, dass er gerade Gegenwart und Zukunft vor sich hatte.

"Mendoukuse..."

* * *

Nachdenklich schritt Sakura den Raum der toten Megumi ab. Sehen konnte sie keiner, denn immerhin standen Sasuke, Choji, Kiba und Akamaru im Eingang und versperrten jeglichen Blick.

Sasuke hob eine Braue, als Sakura sich neben die Leiche kniete und den restlichen Stoff von der Kleidung schob. Eine lange, aber schmale Wunde verlief auf der rechten Körperhälfte.

"Sind alle so gestorben?"

Die junge Kunoichi blickte zu Choji hoch, der mit vollem Mund die Frage gestellt hatte. Ein wenig rollte sie mit den Augen. Der Akimichi-sprößling konnte wohl wirklich immer und überall essen.

Sie erhob sich wieder und wischte sich die Hände an ihrer Kleidung ab.

"Ja. Immer ein Stich in die Leber, doch diesmal hat er mit dem Messer nach unten geschnitten. Das viele Blut stammt von der Arterie, welche die Leber versorgt. Er verletzt immer die Hauptader und die Gallenblase."

Kiba schauderte es. Welcher Mensch war zu so etwas möglich? Das war einfach nur mies.

"Wurde sie... nun ja... ähm", stotterte er.

Zu seiner Erleichterung schüttelte die Kunoichi ihren hübschen Kopf.

"Nein, sie hat es freiwillig gemacht."

Einige Augenbrauen hoben sich und rangen Sakura ein verlegenes Lächeln ab.

"So was soll halt auch vorkommen."

"Glaubst du, es war dieser Takuya?" fragte Choji, während er einige Krümel verspritzte.

Fragend blickte Sakura ihn an.

"Takuya? Wie kommst du darauf?"

Laut schluckte der Braunhaarige seinen momentanen Mundinhalt hinunter.

"Hab ihn mit dem Mädchen gesehen. Die haben sich wirklich außergewöhnlich gut verstanden."

Schweigen trat ein, in der sämtliche Blicke auf den dicken Anbu hafteten. Nachdenklich runzelte die Kunoichi die Stirn. Takuya hatte durchaus genügend Charme, um all diese Frauen und Mädchen für sich zu gewinnen zu können und Sakura wusste, dass der Türsteher im Umgang mit Waffen geübt war. Aber war er wirklich dazu fähig?

"Sakura?" fragte Uchiha schroff und fing sich ihren verwirrten Blick ein.

Sie wusste genau, was Sasuke hören wollte, immerhin konnte er nicht so einfach in die Mission der Mädchen eingreifen. Die Rosahaarige ließ sich alle Fakten noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen und nickte schließlich erschlagen.

"Verhaftet ihn!"


	6. Rote Laternen 2

Kapitel 6

Rote Laternen 2

* * *

Mehrere kleine Kartons standen auf dem Holzboden und füllten sich nach und nach mit persönlichen Gegenständen, Kleidungsstücken und anderen Utensilien. Madame Ming brauchte Megumis Zimmer sofort für ein neues Mädchen. So etwas, wie Trauerzeit gab es in diesem Gewerbe anscheinend nicht. Wenn eine Hure starb, war es nicht viel mehr, als der Verlust einer Ware, die jederzeit durch eine neue ersetzt werden konnte.

Nachdenklich hockte Sakura auf der Fensterbank und beobachtete Ino, die Megumis sämtlichen Besitz in den Kartons verstaute. Richtig war das nicht, das wussten beide Mädchen, immerhin wurden so wichtige Beweisstücke vernichtet, aber gegen ihre momentane Chefin war kein Kraut gewachsen.

"Wie geschmacklos", bemerkte Ino, während sie etwas aus einer einfachen Holzkiste hervorzog.

Erst blickte Sakura nur flüchtig auf das Ding, dann starrte sie förmlich darauf. In Inos Händen leuchtete eine knallrote Laterne in der selben Form, wie sie Ayumis Verlobter hatte wegwerfen wollen. Ein Zufall?

"Huch, da ist ja was drin."

Mit milder Überraschung griff Ino ins Innere der Papierlampe und förderte einen kleinen Stapel geöffneter Briefe hervor. Sofort sprang die Rosahaarige auf und riss ihrer Freundin die Briefe aus der Hand. Ihre Hände zitterten vor Aufregung, als sie den ersten öffnete und überflog. Ihre Stirn runzelte sich und ihre Brauen zogen sich zusammen.

"Liebesbriefe", erklärte sie irgendwann erstaunt.

Sie überließ der blonden Kunoichi wieder die Briefe und schnappte sich dafür die Laterne. Nachdenklich drehte sie diese in ihren Händen. Es war eine komische Lampe. Das stabile Gestell aus teurem Seidenpapier und Draht, steckte auf einem Sockel aus Kirschholz. Diese Laterne schien viel zu edel, um überhaupt jemals eine Kerze in ihr brennen zu lassen.

"Hast du so etwas schon mal gesehen?"

Sakura drückte die Laterne wieder in Inos Hände. Die Blondine machte kurz ein nachdenkliches Gesicht, dann nickte sie.

"Sehr edle Ware. Mama hatte so was früher in ihrem Schlafzimmer."

Sakura fühlte sich bestätigt. Wie konnte ein Freudenmädchen, dessen Lohn so minimal war, dass es ohne freie Kost und Unterkunft nicht überleben konnte, sich eine so teure Laterne leisten?

Der Blick der grünen Augen fiel erneut auf den roten Gegenstand. Das Geschenk eines Freiers konnte es auch kaum sein. Warum sollte jemand Megumi ein Geschenk machen, dass ihren Marktwert übersteigt? So guten Sex konnte es gar nicht geben und wenn doch, hätte die Person das Mädchen Madame Ming gleich abkaufen können und somit eine Menge Geld gespart.

"Hier steht etwas", riss Ino Sakura aus ihren Gedanken und deutete auf einige Schriftzeichen an der Unterseite des Kirschholzsockels.

"Meiner Liebsten...", las Sakura laut vor.

Es war wirklich ein Liebesgeschenk und nicht nur ein gewöhnliches, nein, es bedeutete, dass Megumi jemandem soviel bedeutete, dass er sie aus dem Rotlichtviertel herausholen wollte. Aber wenn diese Möglichkeit der Wahrheit entsprach, warum hatte ihr Geliebter es nicht sofort getan? Leisten konnte er es sich wohl.

Die Gedanken rasten hinter Sakuras hoher Stirn. Die Lösung war so nah. Warum sollte jemand ein armes Mädchen hinhalten, wenn er sie sofort befreien konnte? Hoffnung. Es traf immer die Hoffnungslosen. Ayumis Mutter besaß auch so eine Laterne. Die Hoffnungslosen.

"Dieser Mistkerl", zischte Sakura und weckte Inos Aufmerksamkeit.

Die grünen Augen bohrten sich in Inos Gesicht.

"Sei so nett und stell eine Liste aller reichen Leute der Umgebung auf. Ich muss wissen, wer sich eine ganze Familienpackung dieser Laternen leisten kann."

Viel zu überrascht, um sich gegen diese Bevormundung zu wehren, nickte die Yamanaka.

-------------------------

Murrend folgte Shikamaru seiner Angebeteten. Allmählich wurde dieser Aufenthalt doch zu einer mehr als stressigen Angelegenheit. Nicht einmal ausschlafen ließ Ino ihn, stattdessen schleppte sie ihn nun quer durch die Stadt, um Informationen zu sammeln. Zudem musste er nun auch noch an Madame Ming bezahlen. Jede Nacht, damit diese geldgeile Puffmutter nicht mal daran denken konnte, Ino an jemand anderen zu verleihen. Er seufzte niedergeschlagen. Was tat man nicht alles, um sich eine mühselige Beziehung zu bewahren.

"Shikamaru?"

Der Angesprochene schreckte auf und blickte etwas genervt zu seiner Freundin. Diese wiederum war vor einem kleinen Laden stehen geblieben, dessen Schaufenster hübsch geschmückt war.

"Schau doch mal!"

Der junge Mann runzelte die Stirn und trabte brav neben die Blondine. Eher schwerfällig fiel sein Blick in das Schaufenster. Überall Lampions in allen Farben und Formen. Er verstand nicht recht.

Hartnäckig zeigte Ino auf eine Lampe in der Mitte. Das rote Modell stach richtig hervor, aber führte nicht unbedingt zu mehr Verständnis. Sein Blick fiel auf das Preisschild und er schluckte laut. Soviel Geld für eine simple Laterne, das war nicht mehr nur Wucher, sondern eine bodenlose Frechheit.

"Das ist das Modell, was wir bei Megumi gefunden haben."

Es war einer jener kleinen, niedlichen Hinterhofläden, sogar mit einer Glocke über der Tür. Die Luft war geschwängert von Duft- und Lampenöl. Hübsche, filigrane Lampions hingen an der Decke und hinter der Theke stand eine hübsche, junge Frau mit freundlichem Lächeln.

Gewohnheitsmäßig drehten sich Shikamarus Augen in jede Richtung und machten mögliche Gefahrenquellen aus. Ino hingegen marschierte sofort zur jungen Verkäuferin. Ihre blauen Augen funkelten, wie sie es immer in Gegenwart teurer Gegenstände taten.

"Wie darf ich ihnen helfen?" fragte die Frau hinter der Theke sofort.

Ino lächelte nur und deutete auf die sehr teuren Lampions hinter ihr.

"Wenn ich fragen darf, haben sie das rote Modell in letzter Zeit in größerer Zahl an eine einzelne Person verkauft?"

Verwirrung zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht der Verkäuferin ab und ließ ihr Lächeln etwas sinken.

"Bitte?... Also, ähm... ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihnen das sagen kann."

"Kyoko! Wag es nicht dies herauszuposaunen! Unsere Kunden schätzen Diskretion", kam es barsch von der Tür, die vermutlich in die Werkstatt führte.

Ino fuhr herum und blickte in das alte, faltige Gesicht eines kleinen Mannes, der eine grüne Schürze umgebunden hatte. Einen Moment musterte die Blondine den Greis und verbeugte sich schließlich knapp. Auch Shikamarus Aufmerksamkeit hatte der Alte erregt, bekam von dem Anbu allerdings lediglich ein knappes Nicken.

Ino fasst neuen Mut und ging auf den Alten zu.

"Ähm... entschuldigen sie bitte, aber es ist wichtig, dass wir wissen, wer all diese Laternen gekauft hat."

Ungerührt wischte sich der Greis seine Hände an der Schürze sauber und bedachte die Kunoichi mit einem gelangweilten Blick.

"Warum sollte ich einem Mädchen wie dir diese Frage beantworten? Es geht dich nichts an. Kehr zurück in deine Gosse!"

Laut schnappte Ino nach Luft und stemmte bereits ihre Hände in die Hüften. Lediglich Shikamarus schnelles Eingreifen verhinderte den Mord an dem Alten. Der Anbu legte seiner Freundin eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte leicht zu. Sofort lag ihr beleidigter Blick auf ihm und dennoch wagte sie es nicht, irgend etwas zu sagen. Shikamaru war die meiste Zeit über äußerst passiv und gelangweilt, aber ein gefährlicher Feind, wenn er erst einmal loslegte. Dies war nicht unbedingt der passendste Moment, sich auch noch sein Missfallen zuziehen.

Der junge Anbu kramte in seinem weiten Mantel herum und zog schließlich etwas hervor. Er streckte seine Hand hervor und öffnete nur langsam seine Finger. Es war eine längliche Metallplakette, auf dessen Mitte das Konoha-symbol eingraviert war.

"Berechtigt das hier dazu, eine Antwort zu erhalten?"

Der alte Mann runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und blickte Shikamaru, der ihn um einiges überragte finster an.

"Was soll das? Selbst wenn du der Hokage höchstpersönlich wärst, verrate ich nicht solche Sachen an dich. Wir sind ein diskretes Geschäft und nun verschwinde mit deiner kleinen Nutte!"

Ärgerlich zog Shikamaru die Augenbrauen zusammen und zog wortlos Ino aus dem Laden. Wäre der Alte nicht eine lebende Mumie, hätte der Shinobi ihm sicher so einige Techniken im Praxistest gezeigt. Niemand beleidigte Ino ungestraft.

"Glaubst du, er deckt jemanden?" fragte Ino vorsichtig.

Shikamaru war ihr unheimlich, wenn er sauer war, aber nicht einmal murrte oder genervt seufzte.

"Ja", antwortete er knapp.

"Takuya?"

Der junge Mann mit dem buschigen Zopf blieb stehen und starrte zum Himmel. Eine Wolke, die von seinem Hirn die Form einer fetten Kuh erhielt, schwebte über sie hinweg.

"Es wäre möglich."

Nachdenklich runzelte Ino die Stirn. Ihr Gerechtigkeitssinn erwachte wieder einmal und diesmal nicht zu ihrem Vorteil.

"Aber, wenn wir keine Beweise haben, müssen wir ihn freilassen."

Ihr Gesprächspartner schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, das wäre nicht gut."

Blaue Augen verfinsterten sich unheilvoll. Wenn es etwas gab, was Ino hasste, dann waren es rätselhafte, halbe Erklärungen. Sie hatte das Recht, alles zu erfahren, immerhin war es ja eigentlich ihr Fall.

"Shikamaru", begann sie mit unterschwelligem Zorn, "erklär es mir!"

Der Angesprochene seufzte nur. Ino war wirklich lieb, wenn sie es wollte und süß, wenn sie bekam, was sie wollte, aber meistens war sie recht anstrengend, weil sie nie wirklich zuhörte, was wiederum einen übermäßigen Einsatz von Geduld und Erklärungsfähigkeit bedurfte.

"Ist ja gut, ich erklär es dir, wenn wir zurück sind... mendoukuse."

-------------------------

Der Blick ging verstohlen nach rechts und links. Leise wurde die Tür aufgeschoben und wieder wanderten die Augen. Auf keinen Fall durfte irgendjemand dahinter kommen.

Mit leisen Schritten trat die Person in den Raum ein und zog die Schiebetür hinter sich ein Stück zu. Ohne größere Umschweife, begann sie sich in dem Raum umzublicken. Eine Kommode weckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Blasse, schlanke Finger mit vielen kleinen Narben, zogen die einzelnen Schubladen auf. Ein kleines Näschen kräuselte sich angewidert und gleichzeitig fasziniert bei dem Anblick von Unterhosen und Socken. Smaragdgrüne Augen hefteten sich auf einen Stapel Papiere, der unter einem Berg zusammengerollter Socken hervorlugte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn griff Sakura danach und betrachtete das erste Blatt. Ihre Augen weiteten sich zugleich gebannt, als auch schockiert. Es waren kleine Liebesbotschaften von Megumi.

Der Kunoichi blieb die Luft weg. Choji hatte also doch Recht, aber das war unmöglich. Takuya konnte sich die Lampions gar nicht leisten und die Handschrift auf den Briefen im Zimmer der Toten, stimmte nicht mit der des Türstehers überein.

"Willst du sicher gehen, dass du einen Fehler gemacht hast?"

Erschrocken drehte das Mädchen sich um und blickte zu einem sehr wohl bekannten Gesicht hoch. Etwas ärgerlich zog sie Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Willst du mich etwa tadeln? Du weißt schließlich sehr genau, warum ich das getan habe."

Die dunklen Augen blieben auf der Rosahaarigen, während der dazugehörige Körper sich langsam senkte. Eindringlich betrachtete er Sakura.

"Du wirst nicht lange von dir ablenken können."

Das Mädchen nickte knapp.

"Das weiß ich auch", erklärte sie mit fester Stimme.

Sie hasste es, wenn Sasuke mit ihr redete. Es erschien fast, als ob er sie absichtlich an sich zweifeln ließ.

Der Schwarzhaarige erhob sich wieder und drehte sich zum Gehen.

"Du solltest besser nach Hause zurückkehren. Je länger du hier bleibst, desto gefährlicher wird es und dem bist du nicht gewachsen", stellte er nüchtern fest.

Sakura stieß schockiert etwas Luft aus. Was dachte sich dieser Kerl eigentlich? Sie war schon lang nicht mehr das schwache Mädchen von einst. Seit Jahren ging sie auf eigene Missionen, bei denen Uchiha sie nicht mehr beschützen konnte. Warum weigerte er sich, diese Veränderungen zu sehen?

"Ich denke nicht, dass Tsunade-sama dir zustimmen würde." Herausfordernd blickte sie in Sasukes kalte Züge. "Das ist _mein_ Auftrag und ich werde ihn auch zu Ende bringen."

Mit mildem Spott schüttelte Sasuke den Kopf. Sie sollte endlich einsehen, dass sie hoffnungslos überfordert war. Mehr als einen Täter, der lediglich für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt war, hatte sie nicht erreicht.

"Dann erklär mir, was du jetzt vorhast!"

Ein wenig überrascht nahm er das hintergründige Grinsen von Sakura wahr. Es sah aus, als ob ihr Innerstes nun auch mit ihrem Äußeren überein stimmte. Sie würde es Sasuke beweisen und nun, wo sie etwas mehr Handlungsfreiraum hatte, würde es sicher leichter gehen. Es war nicht schwer, herauszufinden, von wem die Laternen stammten und an wen sie verkauft wurden. Es war sicher nicht der klügste, aber zumindest ein momentan guter Schachzug, Takuya als Täter einsperren zu lassen. Wenn sich das herumspräche, würde der wirkliche Mörder sich noch sicherer fühlen und schon sehr bald erste Fehler begehen.

Mit Schwung stellte Sakura sich auf die Füße und blickte Sasuke etwas fröhlicher an.

"Weißt du, wo Kiba ist? Ich hätte Lust auf einen Spaziergang."

Kiba? Sasuke grummelte leise, drehte sich um und ging. Er hatte mal wieder Recht behalten. Anstatt sich um ihre Sicherheit zu sorgen, dachte Sakura nur wieder an einen Jungen. Diese Haruno änderte sich nie. Kein Wunder, dass sie noch immer nur eine Chu-nin war.


	7. Kindheitserinnerungen

Kapitel 7

Kindheitserinnerungen

* * *

Immer wieder blieb der Hund stehen, streckte seine Nase in die Luft und schnupperte. Ab und an, drehte er seinen Kopf zu den beiden Menschen hinter sich und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Von dem Mädchen erntete er dafür einen amüsierten Blick, was das kleine Hundeherz höher schlagen ließ. Mit einem erfreuten Kläffen, lief er um die Rosahaarige in dem kurzen Sommerkleid herum. 

Ein wenig genervt, schaute dafür sein Herrchen auf ihn hinab. In gewisser Weise war Akamaru ihm sehr ähnlich, ständig in der Nähe irgendwelcher hübscher Mädchen zu finden. Dieser Gedanke rang Kiba nun doch ein verschmitztes Grinsen ab.

"Was genau suchst du denn?" fragte der junge Anbu das Mädchen neben sich.

Sakura zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Nichts Bestimmtes. Ich wollte nur etwas spazieren gehen."

Kiba warf ihr einen verwunderten Blick zu. Der Gedanke, dass sie einfach nur mit ihm etwas unternehmen wollte, setzte sich zwar kurz in seine Hirnrinde, verpuffte dann aber auch schnell wieder. Das war völlig absurd. Das Mädchen warf schon seit ihrer Kindheit dem Uchiha schmachtende Blicke zu. Kiba hatte es zwar nie versucht, aber abblitzen, würde er dann ganz sicher.

Sakura indes ahnte nichts von Kibas Gedankengängen und betrachtete ungerührt sämtliche Schaufenster am Straßenrand. Schließlich, fiel ihr ein besonderes auf. Die vielen Lampions zogen sie magisch an. Staunend blieb sie vor dem Schaufenster stehen. Viele Farben und Formen. Licht ließ Schatten tanzen. Die Realität verschwamm und machte alten Erinnerungen platz. Hunderte Laternen, aufgehängt zu Lichterschlangen. Menschen die lachend, spaßend und plaudernd durch Konohagakures Straßen zogen. Glühwürmchen am See und viele Stände. Der Duft von Essen und Sake lag in der lauen Sommerluft. Es waren diese kleinen Feste, die Sakura als Kind so sehr geliebt hatte. Sie spürte wieder die warme Hand ihrer Mutter, die sie festhielt, damit das kleine Mädchen nicht verloren ging. Es war alles so unbeschwert, so friedlich und sorglos. Ihr Körper wurde nicht von Bandagen zusammengehalten, damit nicht irgendwelche Wunden aufplatzten. Kein Tod vor den Augen oder den Geruch von Blut in der Nase.

"Sakura-san, lass uns weiter gehen!"

Das Mädchen drehte ihren Kopf zu Kiba, welcher ungeduldig wartete. Er verstand nicht, was einfache Laternen bedeuten konnten. Schöne Erinnerungen, voller Frieden und Wärme. Begleitet von einem Seufzen, wanderten ihre grünen Augen an dem Körper des Anbus entlang. War er überhaupt noch zu Frieden fähig?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um das Bild ihrer Imagination loszuwerden. Überall an Kiba sah sie fremdes Blut. Man hätte den Inuzuka stundenlang mit Kernseife schrubben können, trotzdem wäre noch überall Blut gewesen. Das war der Preis ein Shinobi sein zu dürfen.

Ein leiser Seufzer entwischte Sakura, als sie noch einmal sehnsüchtig auf die Laternen schaute. Auf den Festen der Kindheit war alles so schrecklich einfach gewesen, jetzt war es nur noch schrecklich.

Mit einem letzten, sehnsüchtigen Blick, trauerte sie um ihre Jugend und blickte den Laternen nach, als sie wieder zu Kiba ging. Wortlos gingen beide weiter.

Eine beeindruckende Gestalt, schob sich aus dem kleinen Laden und blickte den jungen Leuten nach. Die dunklen Augen voller Misstrauen und Faszination.

"Kommst du? Die Arbeit wartet."

Die Gestalt drehte sich um und legte ein dümmliches, falsches Lächeln auf.

"Ja, Großvater."

Der alte Mann runzelte die Stirn und warf seinem Enkel einen strengen Blick zu. Der Junge war bereits Mitte zwanzig, wirkte aber nicht annähernd so reif. Die dunklen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und ließen die schwarzen Augen verträumt wirken. Er war ein guter Handwerker, allerdings mit zwei linken Füßen und wenig Verstand.

Schwerfällig wandte er sich, nicht ohne einen letzten Blick auf die entzückende Rückenansicht des rosahaarigen Mädchens zu werfen, ab und folgte dem Greis mit schlaksigen, federnden Schritten zurück in die Werkstatt.

------------------------

Sasuke verdrehte die Augen. Eine Lagebesprechung, das war so ziemlich das dämlichste, auf das man kommen konnte. Welche Lage musste eigentlich besprochen werden? Die beiden Mädchen konnten im Prinzip jetzt auch wieder allein arbeiten. Niemand würde noch annähernd auf die Idee kommen, dass diese zierlichen Geschöpfe im Auftrag von Godaime arbeiteten. Was gab es für eine bessere Position, die Ermittlungen in einem Monat oder mehr wieder aufzunehmen.

Seine schwarzen Augen huschten zu Sakura. Er hob eine Braue. Wie die anderen auch, saß sie um den kleinen Tisch in Inos Zimmer, jedoch war ihre Haltung seltsam streng und edel. Ihre Beine hatte sie unterschlagen und der Rücken war gerade. Der typische Seiza. Er musste zugeben, dass ihn das etwas überraschte. Sakura war bereits als Kind sehr auf ihre äußere Erscheinung bedacht gewesen und besaß von jeher diese gewisse Ausstrahlung.

Spionin! Sakura war eine Spionin. Eine von denen, die nicht durch die Schatten schlichen und im Schutz der Nacht einbrachen, stahlen und töteten. Sie war ausgebildet, um länger an der Seite der Opfer zu verweilen und alles über sie herauszufinden. Kein Wunder, dass er sie seit Jahren kaum mehr gesehen hatte.

Die schwarzen Augen blickten hinab, als Sakura seinen Blick traf. Irritiert runzelte sie ihre Stirn. Innerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie hatte sich das wohl nur mal wieder eingebildet.

"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum es Laternen sein müssen. Hab ich irgendwann nicht aufgepasst und Blumen sind aus der Mode gekommen?" zerstörte Choji Sakuras kurzen Gedankengang.

"Ich verstehe das sehr gut", flüsterte sie mit verträumtem Blick in die Vergangenheit.

Fragende Augenpaare hefteten sich auf sie. Nachdenklich schob Choji seinen Bissen im Mund hin und her. Allmählich verstand er Shikamarus Weltanschauung Frauen betreffend. Man wurde nie aus ihnen schlau. Er schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach einem weiteren Onigiri, die auf dem Tisch standen. Der Reisball wehrte sich. Verwirrt schaute der pummelige Anbu hinab und traf auf ein paar blitzender Zähne, die sich in dem Snack verbissen hatte. Choji seufzte und überließ Akamaru seinen Reisball, nicht ohne einen strafenden Blick zu Kiba. Wenn das so weiterging, würde der Hund ihn in den Hungertod treiben.

Zufrieden fraß Akamaru seine Beute, während Inos schlanke Finger seinen Kopf kraulten. Wer konnte da noch von einem Hundeleben sprechen? Lediglich Choji und Shikamaru musterten das Tier argwöhnisch und ein wenig eifersüchtig.

"Also", begann Shikamaru das Gespräch wieder aufzunehmen, "wieweit seid ihr mit euren Ermittlungen gekommen?"

Beide Kunoichi schwiegen. Wirklich weit waren sie nicht und das wusste er sehr genau. Sie konnten lediglich sagen, dass der Mörder kein Anfänger war und garantiert eine Ausbildung hatte, wenn nicht Shinobi, dann Mediziner, Assassine oder irgendein anderer Beruf, der sehr nah am Tod lag. Er verstand sein Handwerk jedenfalls außerordentlich gut.

"Nun ja, wir wissen, auf was für Frauen er es abgesehen hat und dass er ein Kunde der Lampionwerkstatt ist", antwortete Ino ungewöhnlich kleinlaut und erntete ein frustriertes Seufzen ihres Freundes.

Mit anderen Worten, ein Schritt zurück und sie standen wieder an der Startlinie. Wirklich sehr viel für einen Monat Arbeit und zwei Tote.

"So was braucht eben Zeit. Wir können hier nicht so einfach rumlaufen. Erwecken wir Aufmerksamkeit, sind wir sehr schnell Geschichte."

Shikamaru murrte nur. Er hasste es gegen Sakura antreten zu müssen. Im Gegensatz zu Ino, ging die nämlich mit Argumenten ins Gefecht und nicht nur mit viel Temperament, dass man mit einer halbherzigen Entschuldigung schnell wieder beruhigen konnte.

"Ja ja, reg dich ab. Mendoukuse. Kommen wir lieber zum eigentlichen Thema zurück."

Ausnahmsweise erntete er diesmal zustimmendes Nicken, was ihn doch einigermaßen zufrieden stimmte.

"Was mich wundert, wie schafft er es Frauen, die eigentlich keinem Mann mehr vertrauen und ihre Körper gegen Bezahlung verkaufen, in sich verliebt zu machen?"

Nachdenklich strich Kiba sich über sein Kinn. Er wusste, dass diese Art von Frauen einen gewissen Typ bevorzugte, in der Hinsicht waren sie ganz normal, aber niemals gaben sie sich jemanden ohne Bezahlung hin, auch nicht ihren heimlichen Favoriten. Er wusste das nur zu gut. Wie also schaffte er es?

"Der Mörder muss entweder ein Halbgott sein, dass ihm alle verfallen, oder er hat irgendeine Hypnose-Jutsu drauf", sinnierte er laut vor sich hin.

Es trat kurzes Schweigen ein und ein reichlich verwirrter Sasuke sah sich sieben misstrauischen Augenpaaren gegenüber.

"Lasst den Scheiß!" zischte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Lediglich Sakura gab ihm mit einem Seufzer Rückenverstärkung.

"Das wäre auch zu einfach", erklärte sie und blickte wieder auf den Tisch. Irgendwer hatte Megumis Laterne mitgebracht und sie zwischen Chips, Cola und Onigiri gestellt. Ihr Blick war starr darauf gerichtet, während um sie herum die Geräusche zu verschwimmen schienen und zu einem Wirrwarr einzelner Fetzen wurden. Die Laterne begann zu schaukeln, ganz sanft, so, als würde der Wind sie immer wieder leicht anstupsen. Die Gerüche von Zuckerwatte, Mandeln und Gegrilltem lagen in der Luft. Es war angenehm mild und Lachen drang an ihr Ohr.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Sasuke Sakura. Seit gut einer Minute saß das Mädchen still da und starrte diese dämliche Laterne an. Nun schüttelte sie den Kopf und griff sich an die Stirn. Ihre blasse Hand strich durch ihr Haar. Sie wirkte erschöpft und müde.

"Ich geh dann mal an die Arbeit", murmelte sie.

Die anderen achteten nicht mal auf sie, sondern diskutierten über Motiv und Aussehen des Mörders oder stritten sich mit einem Hund um das Essen. Verzweifelt fasste Shikamaru sich an den Kopf und wünschte sich so etwas wie Frührente.

Sakura warf dem genialen Ninja einen letzten bedauernden Blick zu und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich. Sasuke beachtete sie gar nicht. Er war ihr in letzter Zeit schlichtweg egal, zumindest bildete sie sich das ein.

------------------------------

Gedankenverloren, kam Sakura aus ihrem kleinen Zimmer. Madame Ming bestand darauf, dass ihre Mädchen Kimonos trugen, einfach, weil es edler aussah, wie sie behauptete. Tatsache war jedoch, dass es die Männer auf irgendeine Weise scharf machte. Jede Frau sah in einem Kimono wie eine unberührte Blume aus. Nun ja, jede, bis auf Ming. Was die Mädchen dann teilweise in den Zimmern trugen, war dann doch schon etwas pikanter. Zum Beispiel war bei Megumi eine Weste gefunden worden, wie sie von den höherrangigen Shinobis getragen wurde.

Sakura musste kurz schmunzeln an den Gedanken daran. Von wem sie die wohl hatte? Garantiert hatte ein schusseliger Freier sie liegen lassen. Es wäre zumindest nicht ungewöhnlich.

Das unaufmerksame Mädchen prallte gegen etwas und flog zurück. Eine Hand schloss sich um ihren Oberarm und zog sie zurück, damit die Kunoichi nicht fiel. Erleichtert atmete sie aus, als sie ihren Halt wiederfand.

"Danke... und tut mir leid, ich habe nicht aufgepasst."

"Ach, schon gut", erklang eine fröhliche Stimme, die Sakura nicht kannte.

Wohlmöglich ein Freier. Langsam blickte sie auf und blieb an vergnügten, schwarzen Augen hängen. Etwas, was sie völlig aus der Bahn warf. Ihre Kinnlade war im Begriff, nach unten zu klappen. Sie kannte schwarze Augen bisher nur melancholisch, kalt, abweisend oder wütend, aber nicht voller Fröhlichkeit.

"Ist ihnen auch nichts passiert, Fräulein?"

Ihre Sinne schalteten sich wieder ein und erforschten den Rest des Mannes. Er war noch recht jung, nicht einmal dreißig. Schwarze Strähnen fielen ihm in das braungebrannte Gesicht und er roch nach Farbe. Sakuras Augen wanderten tiefer. Er trug einen Arbeitsoverall, über und über mit Farbe beschmiert. Ein Freier war es wohl nicht. Die wagten es nicht, so in ein Freudenhaus zu gehen.

Erst in seiner Hand entdeckt sie etwas wirklich Interessantes, eine Laterne. Eine rote Laterne um genau zu sein. Kritisch musterte die Shinobi den Gegenstand. Der Lampion war nicht annähernd so gut gearbeitet, wie Megumis. Die Farbe war an einigen Stellen fleckig und der Holzsockel aus irgendeiner Spannplatte geschnitten.

"Ah... sie ist nicht gut gelungen", erklärte der Fremde, als er den Blick des Mädchens bemerkte.

Sakura blickte auf. Der Schwarzhaarige rieb sich verlegen den Nacken. Ihm schien dieses Werk wirklich peinlich zu sein.

"Aber Madame Ming wollte es so billig wie möglich", entschuldigte er sich.

Das Mädchen hob eine Braue. Ja, das sah Ming wirklich ähnlich. Überall sparen, außer mit den Reizen, wenn es Geld bringt.

"Was will sie denn mit der Laterne?" fragte Sakura unverblümt.

Der etwas ältere Mann warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu. Eine Hure und sie wusste es nicht? Das war in der Tat ungewöhnlich.

"Also... nun ja... die Damen benutzen die Lampions als Zeichen, wenn sie... öhm... Besuch haben."

Interessiert hörte Sakura zu. Das wusste sie nicht oder besser, es war ihr nie aufgefallen. Jeden Tag sah sie die roten Laternen in den Fenstern hängen und dachte sich nichts dabei. Die meisten Zimmer der Mädchen lagen auf der Straßenseite und, soviel hatte sie auch als kleine Kellnerin mitgekriegt, wussten die Stammkunden sehr wohl, wem welches Zimmer gehörte.

Ihr kam ein einzelner, hartnäckiger Gedanke, der sich einfach nicht vertrieben ließ. Er besetzte seine Opfer. Diese verdammten Laternen waren für ihn eine Markierung. Er erhob die Mädchen gar nicht aus ihrem Stand. Statt billiger Papierlampen gab er ihnen teure Kunstlaternen. Sie wurden von Straßenhuren, zu seinen persönlichen Mätressen, was letztendlich ihren Tod bedeutete. Was für ein kranker Geist.

"Ähm...Fräulein?"

Sakura schreckte auf und blinzelte den Mann irritiert an.

"Ja bitte?"

"Ähm... ich na ja, muss diese Laterne einem der neuen Mädchen geben und kann ihr Zimmer nicht finden."

Neue Mädchen? Sakura runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte noch gar keine neuen gesehen. Vermutlich sollten sie erst ankommen und Ming bereitete jetzt schon alles vor.

"Welches Zimmer suchen sie denn?"

Warum nicht auch mal freundlich sein? Der Mann machte ja doch nur seine Arbeit und war nicht wirklich einer von Mings Gehilfen.

Er begann seine Taschen abzuklopfen und zog einen winzigen Fetzen Papier hervor. Aufmerksam versuchte er das Geschriebene darauf zu entziffern. Es schien ihm sichtbar schwer zu fallen. Schließlich entspannte sich sein angenehm geschnittenes Gesicht und er blickte die kleinere Frau stolz an.

"Ich suche das Zimmer von Fräulein Sakura."


	8. Schock

Vielen Dank an SistaS, Cat und Samira für die lieben reviews

* * *

Kapitel 8

Schock

* * *

Zitternde Hände führten die Sakeschale an die bebenden Lippen. Zwischen den Fingern glühte eine Zigarette. Stumpfes Augengrün starrte auf die zerkratzte Tischplatte. Der Alkohol floss ihre Kehle hinab und betäubte etwas mehr Sakuras Sinne. Das war genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte. 

Sie nahm einen tiefen Zug von der Zigarette. Es schmeckte bitter und kratzte im Hals. Sofort begann sie zu husten. Ihre unruhige Hand strich durch ihre Haare. Sie war allein. Die anderen waren wer weiß wo und der Lampenmacher werkelte noch immer in ihrem Zimmer. Erneut trank sie. Die junge Frau mochte weder Alkohol, noch Zigaretten, aber momentan schien es der einzige Trost. Es gab kein Zurück. Würde sie sich jetzt weigern, würden sie nur auffliegen und Madame Ming würde sie so ganz sicher nicht gehen lassen.

Die Tür stand offen und jemand warf einen Blick in die kleine Küche. Schwarze Augen musterten Sakura kritisch. Blasse Stirnhaut legte sich in Falten. Nur durch Zufall hatte Sasuke von dem jüngsten Ereignis erfahren. Handwerker konnten eben sehr gesprächig sein, wenn ihr Gegenüber gar nichts sagte. Dabei hatte er eigentlich nur Sakura in ihrem Zimmer gesucht gehabt.

Kurz haderte der Anbu mit sich, ließ seine alte Teamkameradin dann doch allein. Sie schien nicht bereit für seine Gesellschaft.

Schluchzend, umarmte Sakura mit einem Arm die große Sakeflasche und rieb ihre Wange etwas an dem kalten Glas.

Sasuke sagte nichts zu dem Anblick, sondern runzelte nur noch mehr seine Stirn. Nicht mehr lange und das Mädchen hatte sich das letzte bisschen Zurechnungsfähigkeit weggespült. Kopfschüttelnd, schloss er die Tür. Sakura hörte nicht einmal seine Schritte, die sich leise entfernten und auch nicht die Schritte, die kurze Zeit später, sehr schnell, auf sie zukamen. Schwungvoll, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein junges, rothaariges Ding mit einer Unmenge Sommersprossen auf schneeweißer Haut, kam herein. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet von dem Sprint, den sie hinter sich hatte.

"Sakura, du hast Kundschaft."

Ein leichtes Grinsen legte sich auf ihre karminrot geschminkten Lippen.

"Da hat anscheinend nur einer darauf gewartet, dass du das Fach wechselst. Also, beeil dich!"

So schnell, wie sie gekommen war, war das Mädchen auch wieder weg.

Wie in Zeitlupe, erhob sich die Konoha-kunoichi und schob den Stuhl zurück. Ihre Blicke wanderten von der leeren Schale zur Flasche. Einen Moment zögerte sie, dann ergriff sie die große, schwere Flasche und hob sie an ihre Lippen.

"Dann auf dein erstes Mal, Sakura. Möge es dir viel Freude bereiten", flüsterte sie bitter, bevor kalter Sake minutenlang durch ihre Kehle rann.

--------------

Ungleichmäßige, schwankende Schritte, näherten sich dem Zimmer. Jemand im Inneren, stellte ein Sakeschälchen zur Seite. Funkelnde Augen, blickten vom Schatten heraus auf die Tür, welche nun aufgeschoben wurde. Die Schritte erhallten nun auch im Zimmer. Grüne Augen wanderten unkoordiniert durch den Raum und suchten den Kunden. Mit einer Mischung aus Ernüchterung und Wut, blieben sie an dem jungen Mann im Schatten hängen. Das Gesicht konnte Sakura nicht erkennen. Der Schatten verdunkelte alles oberhalb der Brust und dennoch erkannte sie ihn.

Sasuke rümpfte die Nase. Das Mädchen roch alkoholisiert, ihre Bewegungen waren ungleichmäßig und abgehackt. Ein wenig schwankend und sich fahrig die Haare hinter das Ohr streichend, stand sie inmitten des Raumes und musterte ihn. Ihre Stirn runzelte sich viel zu stark. Die Kontrolle über ihren Körper hatte sie wohl fast verloren.

"Bist du gekommen, dir zu holen, was ich dir beim ersten Mal verweigert habe?"

Sasuke schwieg nur und trank einen weiteren Schluck Sake.

"Du hast getrunken", bemerkte er nur irgendwann beiläufig.

Sakura kicherte kurz hysterisch.

"Hab ich das? Oh ja, ich hab. Wie war das? Mit Betrunkenen kann man alles machen. Die bemerken eh nichts mehr. Macht alles einfacher, besonders für sie."

Ihr Kichern schraubte sich noch ein Stück hoch. Sasuke runzelte irritiert die Stirn.

"Die Mädchen haben mir dazu geraten. Dann ist es nicht so eklig und es tut auch nicht weh."

Plötzlich erstarb das Lächeln und ihre matten, grünen Augen versuchten irgendwo auf dem Boden einen Punkt einzufangen.

"Weißt du, was das wirklich Ironische daran ist? Ich hatte mir immer gewünscht, dass du der Erste bist... aber gewiss nicht, dass du dafür bezahlst."

Sasuke erhob sich mühelos und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu.

"Warum versuchst du es diesmal nicht wieder mit Betäubungsmittel?"

Misstrauisch lagen seine Augen auf dem Mädchen, welches nur den Kopf schüttelte. Jetzt verspottete er sie auch noch, dabei wusste er die Antwort sehr genau. Es ging alles viel zu schnell. Um so etwas vorbereiten zu können, brauchte es etwa Zeit und außerdem, dass Sasuke beim ersten Mal darauf hereingefallen war, war reiner Zufall.

Stoff raschelte und ließ Sasuke verwirrt dreinschauen. Geschmeidig fiel der hellblaue Obi zu Boden. Langsam und unsicher, strich Sakura den Kimono von ihren Schultern.

"Was tust du?" fragte der junge Mann kalt.

Sie reagierte gereizt und stolperte einen Schritt vorwärts.

"Nach was sieht es wohl aus? Ich tue meine Pflicht."

Angewidert wandte er sich ab.

"Du bist betrunken."

Ein lauteres Rascheln, deutete darauf hin, das nun auch ihr einfacher Kimono zu Boden gefallen war. Sasuke seufzte. Sie stand direkt zwischen ihm und der Tür. Es war unmöglich einfach so an ihr vorbeizugehen. Vorsichtig riskierte er einen Blick.

Stumm standen sie sich gegenüber. Sasukes schwarze Augen huschten über ihren Körper. Nervös faltete er seine Hände immer wieder zu Fäusten. Kurz war er versucht, seine Hand auszustrecken und ihre Elfenbeinhaut zu berühren. Er müsste lügen, würde er behaupten, dass nichts in und an ihm, auf sie reagierte.

Mit einem leisen Murren brachte er seine Fassung wieder zurück.

"Was soll das Sakura? Du machst dich lächerlich."

Er ging ausdruckslos an ihr vorbei. Über die Schulter hinweg, blickte sie ihm nach.

"Hast du nicht mehr zu sagen?"

Einen Moment verharrte er in der Tür.

"Ich wüsste nicht was?"

"Ist es, weil ich dich anwidere? Du hast doch bezahlt und nun willst du dir nicht mehr holen, was dir zusteht?"

Sasuke zischte.

"Du hast zuviel getrunken."

Er ging und ließ sie zurück. Warum verstand sie nicht? Er hatte es nicht so nötig, mit einer Betrunkenen zu schlafen, schon gar nicht, wenn er sie seit seiner Kindheit kannte.

--------------

"Du bist ja doch romantisch veranlagt", ertönte es leicht spöttelnd.

Alarmiert drehte Sasuke sich um und sah Shikamaru neben Inos Tür an der Wand lehnen.

"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

Ruhig stieß sich der Nara von der Wand ab und musterte seinen Untergebenen mit einem scharfen Blick.

"Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass du ihre Lage wirklich ausgenutzt hättest. Das würde dir niemand glauben."

Einen kurzen Moment dachte er nach und verbesserte sich dann.

"Ich würde es dir zumindest nicht glauben."

Der Schwarzhaarige reagierte nicht. Sollte Shikamaru doch denken, was er wollte. Es machte ohnehin keinen Sinn, mit ihm darüber zu reden. Zumindest war Sakura in nächster Zeit in ihrer Tarnung beschützt.

--------------

Sakura saß in ihrem Zimmer, ihren Kimono an ihre Brust gedrückt, um sich nicht ganz nackt zu fühlen. Ihr war elend und allmählich rotierte der Rausch in ihrem Kopf.

Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf zum Fenster. Stickige Luft wehte herein und ließ die billige Laterne schaukeln. Die Wände waren dünn und sie hörte einen Streit im Nebenraum. Gerade noch konnten ihre vernebelten Sinne Choji und Kiba heraushören. Sie stritten anscheinend um Akamaru, dann erhob sich eine schrille Stimme: Ino. Eine Tür wurde auf- und zugeschoben. Energische Schritte erklangen auf dem Flur, blieben kurz stehen und wieder ihre Stimme. Ein Schwall unverständlicher Worte erklang, dann Stille. Sie redete anscheinend mit jemandem und wartete nun auf eine Reaktion.

Sakura rieb sich die Augen. Der Alkohol hatte sie müde gemacht. Sie nutzte die Stille und legte sich einfach hin. Eher zufällig lag sie tatsächlich auf ihrer Matte. Ihre Hand zog den Kimono höher, um den nackten Körper zu bedecken.

Die Schritte erklangen wieder. Frustriert seufzte Sakura, denn sie kamen direkt auf sie zu. Die Tür wurde verhältnismäßig leise aufgeschoben. Einige Herzschläge vergingen und ein Schatten fiel über die rosahaarige Kunoichi. Stoff raschelte leise, als Ino sich hinter ihre zusammengekrümmte Freundin kniete. Diese spürte warme Hände, die ihr Haar streichelten.

Träge drehte sich der Kopf und grüne, müde Augen blickten zu der Blonden hoch. Bedauern war in den blauen Augen zu lesen. Sanft strich Ino einige verirrte, rosa Strähnen aus der Stirn der anderen Kunoichi.

Zeit verstrich und immer deutlicher wurde die Frage in Inos Augen, bis sie es irgendwann aussprechen musste.

"Hat er dir weh getan?"

Sakura schloss die Augen und presste einen frustrierten Laut zwischen ihre Lippen hindurch.

"Wir haben gar nicht miteinander geschlafen."

"Oh..."

Die Blondine, war sichtbar verwundert und auch erleichtert. Nicht, weil die Eifersucht an ihr nagte. Das Kapitel Sasuke hatte sie schon vor Jahren geschlossen, an dem Tag, als Choji mehr tot, als lebendig nach Konoha gebracht wurde. Das hätte nie passieren können, wäre Sasuke nicht so egoistisch gewesen, das Dorf zu verlassen. Sie war erleichtert, dass es Sakura erspart geblieben ist, Opfer von Uchihas Egoismus zu werden.

Sakura fielen die Augen zu.

"Ich bin müde."

Ino strich weiter über die seidigen Haare in der exotischen Farbe. Sakuras Atem roch noch immer nach Sake. Ihr Herz schlug ungewöhnlich schnell und ihre Lider flatterten heftig, wenn sie diese schloss.

"Dann schlaf ein bisschen."

Ganz langsam erhob sich Ino und schlich aus dem Zimmer. Das würde Sasuke bereuen.

--------------

Als Sakura erwachte, war es bereits Mittag des nächsten Tages. Ihr Schädel brummte und gab ihr das Gefühl, eine ganze Elefantenherde würde in ihrem Kopf hin- und herlaufen. Sie richtete sich langsam auf und verharrte auf halbem Weg. Stöhnend fasste sie sich an die Stirn.

"Hier, nimm das!"

Jemand hielt ihr ein Glas an die Lippen und half dem Mädchen, zu trinken. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass jemand mit im Raum war.

Das Wasser schmeckte eigenartig, ein wenig abgestanden. Ächzend, ließ sie sich zurückfallen und erntete leises Kichern.

"Viel verträgst du ja nicht."

Verärgert schlug Sakura ihre verschleierten Augen auf und suchte die Person. Sie blieb an einem runden, freundlichen Gesicht hängen, dem man eine Karriere als Anbu, auch wenn sie eher auf Zufall und Beziehungen basierte, nicht zutraute.

Sakuras grüne Augen, blickten Akimichi Choji fragend an. Dieser saß am Rand der Matte und hielt ein Glas Wasser in der Hand. Überall auf seiner Kleidung, klebten Krümel von Kartoffelchips. Ein knappes Lächeln huschte über die Lippen des Mädchens. Dieser Anblick war so gewohnt, dass er schon Running-Gag-Qualitäten aufwies. Es war auch lächerlich, ein Attentäter, der seine Opfer mit verkrümelter Kleidung und Schokoladenbart ins Jenseits schickte.

Schmerzerfüllt kniff sie die Augen zusammen. Sie sollte nicht denken, das bekam ihr anscheinend nicht. Sie griff nach der Decke und zog sie über sich. Nur ganz kurz kam ihr die Frage in den Sinn, wer sie zugedeckt hatte, aber das war wohl ohnehin nebensächlich.

"Was machst du hier?"

Ihre Stimme erschreckte das Mädchen selbst. So heiser, kratzig, belegt. Sprechen sollte sie die nächste Zeit wohl auch nicht mehr.

"Ino hat mich darum gebeten, dir etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen zu geben, sobald du aufwachst", antwortete der runde Shinobi.

Etwas in seiner Stimme wies darauf, dass er ganz sicher nicht freiwillig hier war und von Ino "überzeugt" worden war.

"Wo ist sie?"

Wieder verkniff Sakura das Gesicht. Es war einfach schrecklich, wie sich ihre Stimme anhörte.

"Arbeiten. Die anderen sind auch weggegangen."

"Ah..."

Erneut versuchte Sakura aufzustehen. Diesmal mit mehr Erfolg. Sie setzte sich auf und hielt die Decke vor ihren nackten Körper. Nur ganz kurz ließ Choji einen Blick über sie gleiten, lief rot an und hüstelte beschämt. Das Mädchen ließ sich davon nicht stören.

Eine Weile starrte sie geradeaus und wuschelte sich durch die Haare. Choji betrachtete sie nachdenklich.

"Möchtest du etwas essen?"

Fragend blickte Sakura zu ihm. In ihren Augen konnte er sehen, dass sie die Frage erst noch verarbeiten musste. Dann bekam ihr Gesicht einen leicht grünen Stich. Der Gedanke an Essen, ließ ihr übel werden.

"Nein danke... keinen Appetit."

Der junge Mann nickte knapp und wartete auf die nächste Reaktion der Kunoichi. Wieder starrte sie nur geradeaus aus dem Fenster.

"Wo sind die anderen hin?" fragte sie schließlich.

Choji schnappte kurz nach Luft. Er hatte schon nicht mehr, mit ihrer Stimme gerechnet. Nachdenklich verdrehte er die Augen.

"Kiba ist mit Akamaru weggegangen. Sicher ist er..."

Er verstummte, unsicher ob man das einer Frau sagen konnte. Sakura nickte nur knapp. Sie konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, wo Kiba war und das Akamaru so lange in irgendeinem Hinterhof Katzen jagte.

"...und Sasuke ist... na ja, ich weiß nicht, wo er ist."

Diesmal reagierte Sakura etwas mehr, wenn auch katerbedingt mit einiger Verzögerung. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich missmutig. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wo Sasuke war. Sie hatte er verschmäht, worüber sie nicht wirklich unglücklich war, und ging dann zu einer professionellen Hure. Das tat weh. Anscheinend war sie für ihn ohne jegliche Bedeutung.

Sie seufzte traurig, was von Choji völlig ignoriert wurde.

"Shikamaru wollte noch mal zu dieser Laternenwerkstatt. Er hofft, diesmal mehr aus dem Meister herauszubekommen."

Die Rosahaarige schreckte hoch und blickte Choji fragend an.

"Er war schon da?"

Der runde Anbu murrte zustimmend.

"Vor Kurzem. Der Besitzer hat ihn rausgeworfen."

Irgendwo zwischen Alkoholrestnebel und Kopfschmerz, sprangen Funken von einer grauen Zelle zur anderen. Sakuras Geist erwachte allmählich wieder und brachte sie auf eine Idee.

"Ich will da hin. Wenn Shikamaru schon nichts herausfindet, vielleicht habe ich da mehr Glück."

Chojis Unterkiefer klappte herunter und ein leises Quieken entfuhr ihm. Völlig unbedacht, war Sakura aufgesprungen und stand nun nackt im Zimmer. Das Blut schoss dem Mann ins Gesicht und auch in tiefere Regionen. Hochrot presste er seine mitgebrachte Chipstüte in seinen Schritt und sah zu, wie Sakura sich eilig ankleidete und aus dem Zimmer verschwand. Erleichtert atmete er auf. Wie gut, dass Sakuras geistiger Zustand zu vernebelt war, um Schamgefühl oder Rachelust zuzulassen. Das erste brachte sehr interessante Einsichten und das zweite bewahrte einen vor körperlichen Schaden, weil man zuviel gesehen hatte.

Mit seligem Grinsen, griff der dicke Anbu in die Tüte und angelte eine Hand voll fettiger Paprikachips hervor, während Sakuras Schritte auf dem Flur verklangen.


	9. Bauernzug

Kapitel 9

Bauernzug

* * *

Sakuras Höhenflug verging schneller, als erwartet und auch Chojis Heilmittel verflog sehr schnell. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihre Sinne waren auf Höchstleistung geschaltet. Die Straßengeräusche kamen fast ungefiltert bei ihr an. Ratternde Räder, Geflüster, Lachen, hier und da ein bellender Hund oder ein schreiendes Kind. Eine brisante Duftmischung aus Küchengeruch, Schweiß und Parfüm der Menschen, die sich an ihr vorbeidrängten und anderen undefinierbaren Gerüchen, quälten ihre Nase. Sie leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen und verzog das Gesicht. Der Geschmack von Straßenstaub, der sich auf ihrem Mund niedergelassen hatte, schmeckte leider auch sehr intensiv. 

Sie fasste sich an den Kopf und stöhnte kurz gequält. Das musste ja auch alles ausgerechnet ihr passieren. Das Mädchen schüttelte ihren Kopf, um wenigstens etwas Klarheit hineinzubekommen. Eine Unaufmerksamkeit, welche sie sofort zu spüren bekam. Jemand rempelte Sakura an und mit einem erschreckten Aufschrei, stolperte sie nach vorn. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, konnte sie sich auffangen und blinzelte verwirrt zum Boden. Eins hatte es gebracht, sie war nun wieder viel klarer im Kopf.

Erleichtert aufseufzend blickte sie hoch und entdeckte auch sofort etwas, was ihr Interesse in vollem Maße weckte. Aus einem der Gebäude, welche die breite Straße säumten, trat ein junger, einigermaßen attraktiver Mann, mit gelangweiltem Gesichtsausdruck, die Hände in den Taschen eines weiten Mantels gesteckt und einem recht eigentümlich wirkenden Zopf. Kein Zweifel, das war Shikamaru. Sakura hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie dem Lampionhandel schon so nahe gekommen war.

Sie begann wild zu winken, um den Anbu auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

"Shikamaaaaa...-ru?"

Verwundert ließ sie die Hand langsam wieder sinken. Eine weitere Person betrat die Szene. Laut schimpfend und die Aufmerksamkeit sämtlicher Passanten auf sich ziehend, trat ein energischer, alter Mann, der sogar zu Sakura hätte aufblicken müssen, aus dem Laden. Seine Fluchtirade war für Shikamaru bestimmt, der alles stoisch über sich ergehen ließ und das vermeintliche Schlachtfeld ungerührt verließ.

Einen Moment überlegte Sakura, ob sie dem Anbu hinterher sollte, unterließ es dann aber doch. Es würde ohnehin nichts bringen. So wie es aussah, hatte Shikamaru gar nichts herausbekommen können, stattdessen hätte sein Auftritt ganz sicher sämtliche geheimen Ermittlungen gefährden können.

* * *

Als Sakura den Laden endlich erreichte und eintrat, war dieser leer. Aus dem Hinterraum, drang eine wütende Stimme zu ihr. Es war der alte Mann von vorhin. Er diskutierte mit irgendjemandem, anscheinend eine junge Frau, deren Stimme bedeutend gedämpfter war.

Sehr leise schlich Sakura zur Tür, die Werkstatt und Laden trennte. Sie drückte ihr Ohr an das glatte Holz und lauschte.

"Diese verdammten Ninjas schnüffeln noch immer herum. Ich dachte, die geben endlich auf, nachdem sie Takuya haben."

Es war der Greis. Anscheinend ging er auf und ab, denn unruhige Schritte klapperten über das Holz. Sakuras Gehör war geschult genug, um die gesamte Szene in ihrem Hirn zu Bildern werden zu lassen. Das Rascheln deutete auf Papier hin, das auf dem Boden lag und wenn die Schritte kurz dumpf wurden, trat er auf Sägespäne. Die Frau bewegte sich anscheinend nicht.

"Beruhige dich Großvater. Sie wissen gar nichts und wollen nur die Beweise zum Anklagen."

"Papperlapapp."

Der Alte war stehen geblieben. Sakura konnte sich lebendig vorstellen, wie er mit seinen faltigen, ledernen Händen wild gestikulierte.

"Sie mischen sich trotzdem zu sehr ein. Das kann nicht toleriert werden."

Sakura runzelte die Stirn. Anscheinend steckten die Zwei doch, in irgendeiner Weise hinter den Fällen. Auf jeden Fall hatte sie nun genug gehört. Sie schlich zurück in die Mitte des Ladens.

"Hallo?"

Kurz nach ihrem Ruf, klappte die Tür und der alte Mann trat ein. Hinter ihm seine Enkelin. Sakura entging nicht, dass die junge Frau sehr nervös wirkte und immer wieder ihr langes, schwarzes Haar hinter ihr Ohr strich.

"Was darf ich für sie tun junges Fräulein?"

Verwundert blinzelten die smaragdgrünen Augen der Kunoichi. Der Alte konnte ja auch überaus freundlich sein. Lag es daran, dass sie im Moment nicht den roten Kimono wie sonst trug, sondern eher wie eine Durchreisende aussah?

"Ich... ähm... nun ja... eine Laterne? In rot?"

Etwas in ihr schlug Alarm. Es war eine riesige Dummheit gewesen, nicht einfach zu gehen und nun musste sie sich da irgendwie wieder herausstottern.

Begeistert nickte der Alte.

"Meine Enkelin wird sich da sehr gut um sie kümmern können. Nicht wahr Kyoko?"

Die junge Frau nickte und blickte ihrem Großvater nach, als dieser wieder in die Werkstatt verschwand. Sakura betrachtete Kyoko genau. Die junge Frau wirkte sehr blass um die Nase. Ahnte sie etwas?

* * *

Eine viertel Stunde später, verließ Sakura den Laden, mit einem runden Lampion für Kinder. Peinlich berührt ging sie damit durch die Menschenmenge und zog einige Blicke auf sich. Dieser Papiermond war einfach das Einzige, was ihre Geldbeutel zugelassen hatte.

In ihren Rücken, bohrten sich zwei paar misstrauische Augen.

"Sie gehört dazu?"

Kyoko nickte nur knapp, was ihren Großvater zu einem Murren veranlasste.

"Das gefällt mir nicht."

* * *

Zwei paar kalter, schwarzer Augen, starrten sich regungslos an. Lautlose Signale voller Misstrauen und Ablehnung wurden versand. Die Luft schien zu brennen. Zwei Raubtiere, die sich gegenseitig umlauerten.

"HA! Kleine Straße. Versuch das Mal zu toppen."

Grinsend offenbarte Kiba sein Blatt und reckte seinen Kopf in das Kreuzfeuer der beiden schwarzen Augen.

Verwirrt wandte sich ein paar ab und blickte auf die Straße aus Herzkarten auf dem Tisch. Takuya seufzte und legte seine Karten ab.

"Wann kann ich endlich gehen?"

Sasuke musterte Takuya gelangweilt. Noch immer stand er an die kalkverputzte Wand gelehnt und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

"Wenn du uns endlich erzählst, was du weißt."

Der stämmige Rausschmeißer, zog die Stirn kraus.

"Ich habe euch schon einmal gesagt, dass ich gar nichts weiß und selbst wenn, würde es euch nichts nützen."

"Jaja, mischt du jetzt die Karten?"

Kiba wirkte leicht genervt. Das Pokerspiel war das Einzige, was ihm dieses Babysitting oder was auch immer es sein sollte, etwas erleichterte. Es war ohnehin immer das Gleiche. Takuya sagte gar nichts, wie zu erwarten war. Sowohl der Türsteher, als auch die Ninja wussten, weshalb er hier war, aber zumindest der Schein sollte gewahrt werden.

Takuya verdrehte nur die Augen, nahm eine Schale Ramen, die neben ihm auf einem Hocker stand und begann kurz laut zu schlürfen.

"Könnt ihr nicht mal etwas anderes, als Ramen mitbringen? Oder zumindest eine andere Geschmacksrichtung?"

"Labere nicht, misch endlich! Außerdem ist es das billigste. Gefangene haben eh nicht das Recht Bedingungen zu stellen."

Der Türsteher murrte. Dieser nach Hund stinkende Anbu war die Unhöflichkeit in Person. Wenigstens ließ er sich leicht besiegen und brachte so etwas Abwechslung in den langweiligen Zellenaufenthalt.

Sasuke verdrehte gelangweilt die Augen. Warum war er noch gleich hier? Ach ja, es musste ja so aussehen, als hätte Takuya tatsächlich etwas mit dem Fall zu tun. Vielleicht hatte er das auch wirklich, aber wen interessierte das?

Abschätzend blickte er zu Kiba und dem Gefangenen, die noch immer durch die Gitter Karten spielten, während Akamaru schlafend neben seinem Herrn lag. Sasuke kniff die Augen zusammen, als der Hundemann schon wieder seine Hand samt Karten auf den kleinen Hocker vor ihm schlug. Akamaru zuckte nicht einmal dabei zusammen, obwohl er direkt neben dem wackeligen Ersatztisch lag.

Dann fand der letzte Uchiha doch Interesse an Kibas Hund. Das Tier spitzte die Ohren und schlug die Augen auf. Wachsam wanderten die gelben Iris umher und blickten schließlich zur Decke hoch. Auch Sasuke schaute auf. Seine Sinne vernahmen noch nichts, dennoch wusste er sehr genau, dass auf den Hund Verlas war.

"Ha, zwei Paare, das schlägst du niemals, ohne zu schummeln", brüllte Kiba, erhob sich aber gleichzeitig mit Blick über sich zum Dach, welches von morschen Balken getragen und ohne Dachboden sichtbar war.

Seine Hand glitt bereits zum obligatorischen Schwert der Anbu und zog es lautlos aus der Scheide auf dem Rücken. Sasukes fragende Augen wanderten zu ihm und Kiba hob seine zweite Hand. Schnell deutete er an, dass es nur eine Person war und diese auch nicht schwer bewaffnet war. Der schwarzhaarige Anbu nickte nur, doch da war es bereits zu spät. Ein schwarzer Schatten flog durch das Fenster, schlug auf und polterte ein paar Mal über den Boden. Sowohl Sasuke, als auch der Inuzuka, hoben eine Braue und starrten auf den kleinen Ball, aus dem Rauch stieg. Erst nur eine kleine Wolke, die sich beinahe ängstlich an die Oberfläche schmiegte, dann immer mehr und sehr schnell, leckte weißer, stinkender Nebel nach ihnen.

"Raus hier!" schrie Kiba.

Der beißende Gestank der Nebelbombe schälte seine überempfindliche Nasenschleimhaut ab und Akamaru ging es noch schlechter.

Sehr schnell stand der gesamte Raum im Nebel. Die Shinobis hatten es noch nicht einmal geschafft, Takuya aus der Zelle zu holen. Kiba hielt den Schlüssel in seiner Hand und hatte ihn erst ein Viertel im Schloss gedreht, als es laut über ihm krachte. Schützend hob er seine Arme, als hölzerne Dachstücke und einige Ziegel hinabfielen. Mit aufgerissenen Augen blickte er auf etwas besonders Großes, das hinabstürzte, allerdings in der Zelle landete. Der Hundemann hörte Sasuke fluchen und musste sich kurz danach ducken. Ein großer Feuerball flog über ihn hinweg, senkte die Gitterstäbe an und prallte an einer Art Chakraschild ab.

Überrascht blickte Kiba vom Boden aus in die Zelle. Da waren zwei Silhouetten im Nebel. Die größere, breite war Takuya und dann noch eine zierliche Gestalt, die an körperlicher Kraft dem Türsteher eindeutig unterlegen war.

Unbeirrt von Uchihas Angriff, trat sie auf den Gefangenen zu. Für einen Moment meinte Kiba etwas Metallisches in ihrer Hand zu entdecken. Eine Waffe. Er schüttelte den Kopf und stützte sich auf alle vier Gliedmaßen. Das Sasuke hinter ihm verschwunden war, bemerkte er gar nicht. Neben ihm knurrte Akamaru den Eindringling an.

Kibas Blick veränderte sich. Seine längliche Pupille wurde noch schmaler, seine Krallen und Zähne schienen zu wachsen. Aus seinem Inneren drang ein bedrohliches Knurren und seine Haare richteten sich scheinbar auf. Nur für andere Krieger spürend, flammte seine Aura um ihn auf. Es war Shikyaku no jutsu, eine der vielen Techniken des Inuzukaclans, die so simpel schienen und dennoch kaum erforscht waren.

Seine Kraft vervierfachte sich und mit einem einfachen Fegetritt, stieß er das gesamte Gitter um. Es knirschte leise in den Wänden, bevor die Angeln der Stahlkonstruktion brachen und alles in die Zelle kippte. Scheinbar erschrocken drehte der Eindringling sich um, was Takuya sofort nutzte, um sich zumindest vorerst im hintersten Winkel des Raumes in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Allmählich verzog sich der Nebel. Weiße Schwaden schwebten zwischen Kibas Beinen hindurch, streichelten seinen Bauch und verschwanden aus dem Fenster. Die Sicht wurde klarer. Takuya stand in der Ecke, die Arme schützend vor den Oberkörper haltend. Etwas weiter entfernt, der Eindringling. Das Gesicht durch eine schwarze Maske verdeckt. Verwirrt hob Kiba eine Braue. Es war ein Ninja. Die Haltung, die sichtbare Waffentasche am Oberschenkel, die zweckmäßige Kleidung, die jede Art Körperbewegung ermöglichte und das spürbare Chakra.

Die Augen des Konoha-anbu wanderten den Körper des anderen Shinobis hinauf. Der Fremde war zierlich, kleiner als Kiba und... Erstaunt hob der Inuzuka seine zweite Braue. Auf Brusthöhe wölbte es sich unter dem schwarzen Stoff. Eine Kunoichi.

"Wer bist du?" fragte der Hundemann halb knurrend.

Sie antwortete nicht. Konnte sie auch nicht. Akamaru hatte sich nicht beirren lassen. Knurrend verbiss er sich im Arm der Frau und zwang sie, ihre Waffe loszulassen. Klirrend fiel das übergroße Kunai zu Boden und ein zischender Fluch folgte.

Es krachte erneut, diesmal in der Stirnseite des Gebäudes. Reflexartig duckten sich Takuya und Kiba. Graubrauner Staub wirbelte auf, als die Lehmwand in die Zelle hineinfiel und Boden, Gitter, sowie teilweise auch den Gefangenen unter sich begrub. Im riesigen Loch erschien eine Gestalt, deren rechte Hand in blaues Licht gehüllt war, welches immer schwächer wurde und schließlich verschwand. Gelassen trat Sasuke ein. Schutt knirschte unter seinen Sandalen. Die Kunoichi zischte erneut. Zähneknirschend blickte sie sich um. Sie hatte Glück gehabt, nicht von der einstürzenden Wand getroffen worden zu sein, dennoch war sie über und über mit Staub bedeckt.

Wütend schüttelte sie den Hund an ihrem Arm ab, was sie Stoff, Haut und auch etwas Fleisch kostete. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, presste sie ihre Hand darauf. Als sie ihre Lider wieder hob, war Sasuke noch etwas näher gekommen, ebenso Kiba. Sie nahm ihre Hand von der stark blutenden Wunde, formte einige Zeichen und löste sich sprichwörtlich in Rauch auf. Zwei Anbu schienen ihr dann doch zuviel.

* * *

Unruhig lief Ino auf und ab. Hinter ihr stand ein halbzerstörter Schuppen, der irgendwann in grauer Vorzeit mal dazu gedacht war, Verbrecher bis zu ihrer Verurteilung einzusperren. Nun tobte ein vorwitziger Hund in den Trümmern und ein dicklicher Ninja nutzte den Schatten des Gebäudes für eine kühle Mittagspause.

Ino blieb stehen und hinter ihr legte sich allmählich die Staubwolke, welche ihre hastigen Schritte auf dem sandigen Platz aufgewühlt hatten. Ihre blauen Augen spießten sich in jeden Einzelnen, der nicht schnell genug in Deckung gehen konnte.

"Takuya liegt im Krankenhaus, das Gefängnis kaputt und der Gegner entkommen. Und so was nennt sich Anbu. Was habt ihr getan? Geträumt?"

Schuldbewusst blickte Kiba zu Boden. Ino hatte so eine Art, selbst jemandem wie ihm einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen. Sie hatte so etwas Mütterliches und dennoch völlig Überdrehtes an sich. Eine unheimliche Mischung.

Sasuke zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ihn ließ Inos Laune völlig kalt. Unter dem überraschten und zornigen Blick Inos wandte er sich ab und ging zu Sakura, die über den Boden zu kriechen schien.

Sakura blickte fragend auf, als ein Schatten über sie fiel. Jedoch brachte Sasukes Anwesenheit sie nur dazu genervt zu blicken. In letzter Zeit fühlte sie sich unwohl in seiner Nähe, zumal sie glaubte, von diesem ständig beobachtet zu werden.

"Hast du was entdeckt?" fragte er mit seiner dunklen, ruhigen Stimme, die in ihr jedes Mal das Bild einer mondlosen Nacht hervorrief.

Die Rosahaarige schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dachte ich mir", fuhr der Anbu nüchtern fort.

Sakura erhob sich und klopfte sich den Staub von den Händen. Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen, blickten den schwarzhaarigen Shinobi triumphierend an.

"Wenn man davon absieht, dass sie zu zweit waren, wenn nicht noch mehr."

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und deutete an den Schuppen vorbei auf einige umliegende Baracken. Sie waren hier etwas außerhalb der Stadt, dort, wo die Ärmsten der Armen punktuell einige Lehmhütten mit Blechdach in den Staub gebaut hatten. Weit und breit nichts als Sand, Dreck und einige wenige Grasbüschel. Eine kleine Wüste, bevor das urbane Land an die mächtigen Wälder des Feuerreichs grenzte.

"Der zweite muss auf den Dächern gewesen sein. Ich vermute auch ein Ninja."

Sasuke betrachtete die Hütten auf die Sakura zeigte. Natürlich musste es ein Ninja sein. Wie üblich, waren die Dächer aus Blech. Wäre ein normaler Mensch darauf gewesen, hätte man seine schweren Schritte in den Häusern hören müssen. Lediglich ein ausgebildeter Shinobi, sofern er nicht Uzumaki Naruto hieß, konnte sich geschickt und leise genug bewegen, nicht gehört zu werden.

"Wer sagt dir, dass er wirklich von dort agiert hat?"

Sakura setzte ein Siegerlächeln auf.

"Ganz einfach. Der Einfallswinkel der Rauchbombe."

Ihr Lächeln machte einem nachdenklichen Stirnrunzeln platz.

"Allerdings... das ist alles sehr seltsam. Warum benutzen sie eine Rauchbombe? Sie hatten nicht mit euch gerechnet. Jedenfalls sieht es so aus und was wollten sie von Takuya?"

"Wie kommst du darauf?"

Das Mädchen blickte Sasuke kurz an und näherte sich dann der Ruine.

"Die Kunoichi ist zu riskant vorgegangen und abgehauen, als ihr dann plötzlich zu zweit dastandet. Richtig?"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte knapp, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und folgte ihren weiteren Erklärungen.

"Sie war völlig allein und sollte gegen zwei Anbu antreten. Es gibt nicht viele, die das schaffen und so wie Kiba es beschrieben hatte, gehörte sie nicht dazu."

Schwarze Brauen zogen sich zusammen.

"Du hast doch eben gesagt, dass sie zu zweit waren", warf der Uchiha mit leicht genervter Stimme ein.

Es schien doch alles so logisch. Allerdings erntete er dafür nur ein leichtes Lächeln, welches man kleinen Kindern zeigte, wenn sie die Welt zu naiv und einfach beschrieben

"Der andere konnte von seinem Standort aus gar nicht sehen, was im Gefängnis vorging. Außer, er wäre ein Hyuga. Nein, sie hatten nicht mit euch gerechnet. Ihr wart ja auch eigentlich ohne direkten Befehl von Shikamaru da."

Seufzend setzte Sakura sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich gegen ein Stück Restwand des Schuppens. Neben ihr erklang das permanente Mampfen Chojis und das Schnüffeln Akamarus.

"So ganz blicke ich da allerdings nicht durch, was der Rauch sollte. Wollten sie nicht, dass Takuya seinen Mörder erkennt?"

Sasuke blieb vor ihr stehen und blickte auf sie hinab. Takuya war bewusstlos und somit konnten sie ihn nicht selber fragen, zudem hätte er wohl eh nicht geantwortet. Das hatte er bisher ja auch nicht gemacht. Er schien jemanden zu decken, aber wen? Und warum riskiert er seine Leben dafür? Wie tief steckte der Türsteher wirklich drin?

"Weißt du, was mir wirklich Sorgen macht?"

Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, blickte Sasuke überrascht zu Sakura hinab. Ihre Augen hafteten auf dem Boden vor sich und ein bitteres Lächeln lag auf ihren roten Lippen.

"Es könnte sein, dass Takuya ein Komplize ist oder vielmehr war. Und nun haben wir es nicht nur mit einem mörderischen Ninja zu tun, sondern vermutlich mit einem Team oder Clan und jeder scheint sie zu decken. Wie sollen wir da jemals zu einer Lösung kommen?"

Uchiha Sasuke blieb ohne Antwort. Dies schien alles zu kompliziert. Er war es gewohnt, seinen Gegnern offen gegenüberzutreten und nicht, sie in mühevoller Kleinarbeit herauszusuchen. Immer mit dem Druck, dass jeder weitere Tag einen Toten mehr kosten konnte.


	10. Megumis Laterne

Kapitel 10

Megumis Laterne

* * *

Der Lampionmond schwang hin und her. Er konnte auch gar nicht zur Ruhe kommen, da eine gelangweilte Sakura ihn immer wieder anstupste. Die Kunoichi lag mit dem Rücken, ein Bein angewickelt, das andere darüber gelegt, auf ihrer Matte und starrte zum Kinderlampion hoch, der, an einem langen Faden, von der Decke hing. Auf einem niedrigen Tisch, am Kopfende des Bettlagers, stand Megumis rote Laterne. Sakura wagte nicht hinzusehen. Wie immer um diese Zeit, saß Sasuke in einem unbeleuchteten Winkel des Zimmers. Er tat es, damit niemand anderes Sakuras körperliche Zuneigung kaufen konnte.

Kurz linsten Smaragdaugen zu ihm. Es war immer das Gleiche. Entweder, er pflegte seine Waffen, studierte irgendeine Schriftrolle oder saß einfach da, trank etwas Tee und starrte ins Leere. Sie beachtete er nie. Lediglich, wenn sie Interesse, für Megumis Lampion entwickelte, blickte Sasuke auf, mit einem Blick, der Löwen bis ins Mark ängstigen konnte. Der Uchiha sprach nie ein Wort und verlangte auch niemals die Übergabe der roten Laterne.

Die junge Frau warf einen zweiten Blick zu ihm. Er war seltsam ruhig. Argwöhnisch setzte sie sich auf und schob den Papiermond zur Seite. Die gelbe, grinsende Konstruktion prallte leicht gegen ihre Schulter und blieb dort.

Eine kleine Falte bildete sich über Sakuras Nasenwurzel, als sie Sasuke genau betrachtete. Sein Körper lehnte an der Wand und erschien seltsam schlaff, trotz der verschränkten Arme vor seiner Brust. Sein Gesicht konnte sie nicht sehen. Es lag völlig im Schatten und ließ nichts erahnen.

Ruhig verharrte das Mädchen und vertraute auf seine Sinne. Der junge Mann, hatte einen gleichmäßigen, ruhigen Atem. Vermutlich war er eingeschlafen. Unter normalen Umständen, hätte Sakura sich jetzt eine Tasse Tee gewünscht, sich auf ihre Matte gelegt und sich mit seligem Blick vorgestellt, er würde von ihr träumen. Doch dies war alles andere als ein normaler Umstand. Tranceartig, zog die rote Laterne sie an. Geschmeidig wie eine Katze, krabbelte sie an den kleinen Tisch und betrachtete das Objekt ihrer Begierde. Allein der Anblick reichte aus um Bilder aus glücklichen, unschuldigen Kindertagen heraufzuholen.

Sakuras antrainierter Ninjainstinkt schlug Alarm. Ein wahres Orchester aus Sturmglocken war in ihrem Inneren zu hören und dennoch streckte sie die Hand nach der Laterne aus. Es dauerte nur einen Wimpernschlag und all ihre Bedenken waren weggewischt. Um sie herum drehte sich alles. Ihr Geist wurde förmlich aus ihr herausgelöst und zurückversetzt in einen längst vergangenen Kinderkörper, ohne Probleme, Sorgen oder Blut an den Händen.

Das rote Seidenpapier dehnte sich unter dem Druck von Sakuras Zeigefinger, doch das registrierte sie kaum noch. Auf ihren Lippen lag das Lächeln eines kleinen Kindes. Ihre Augen, mit weit geöffneten, starren Pupillen, glänzten voller Leben.

Schlagartig riss Sasuke die Augen auf und ärgerte sich nur kurz in der Nähe eines weiteren Menschen eingeschlafen zu sein. In seinem Körper kribbelte noch immer sein Alarmsystem. Wenn Zauberer Magie spüren, so spüren Ninja auch das, was sie anwenden. Hektisch huschten seine schwarzen Augen durch den Raum und blieben schließlich an Sakura haften. Ihr ganzes Gebaren jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

"Sakura!"

Das Mädchen schreckte auf und blickte ihn verwirrt an. Sie musste mehrmals blinzeln, um auch nur annähernd wieder aus ihren Gedanken zu erwachen. Ihre grünen Augen blickten auf ihre Hand und ruckartig, als würde die Laterne brennen, zog sie diese zurück und presste sie gegen ihre Brust.

"Fass sie nie wieder an!"

Sasuke war aufgestanden. Licht fiel auf seine unbewegten Züge und unterstrichen seine unnahbare, kalte Schönheit. Mit Leichtigkeit zog er sein Schwert, dass er als Anbu immer bei sich trug. Sakura schrak zurück, als die blitzende Klinge mit Leichtigkeit einen Bogen beschrieb. Ein leiser Schrei entkam dem Mädchen, während ein silberner Bogen niederstürzte. Das Zischen zerschnittener Luft, drang ganz nah an Sakuras Ohr. Rosa Haare schwebten langsam zu Boden und landeten neben roten Seidenpapierfetzen.

Erstarrt saß Sakura da. Ihr Schrei hallte noch immer in ihrem Gehör nach und es dauerte, bis sie begriff, dass es ihre Stimme war. Die Schwertspitze steckte in der Tischplatte. Links und rechts daneben, lagen Überreste der Laterne. Das Objekt war völlig zerschmettert, viel heftiger, als ein einfacher Schwertstreich es ermöglichen konnte. Verwirrt blickte die Kunoichi auf. Sasukes Chakra war noch immer spürbar und sein kalter Blick ruhte auf ihr. Sie begann sich nicht nur unwohl, sondern bedroht zu fühlen. Er hätte sie mit Leichtigkeit verletzen können, immerhin war sie sehr nah an der Laterne gewesen.

Der Stoff ihres Kimonos raschelte, als sie sich erhob und sich vor dem Schwarzhaarigen aufbaute. Gelassen zog dieser sein Katana aus dem Tisch und steckte es zurück in die Scheide. Nur kurz vermerkte er für sich, dass seine Aktion an dem Mädchen nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen war. Sie war so dicht an der Laterne gewesen, dass die Klinge sie gestreift hatte. Eine Strähne an der Schläfe war nun kürzer als vorher, aber was machte das schon? Sie war ja nicht tot.

Sakuras Lippen bebten. Der junge Anbu konnte nicht einordnen weswegen. Umso überraschender war ihre Reaktion für ihn. Es klatschte laut und sein Kopf flog zu Seite. Der Schlag brannte noch auf der Wange, als das Mädchen den Raum bereits verlassen hatte.

----------------------

Mit gehobener Braue betrachtete Shikamaru den Neuankömmling. Selbst Choji unterbrach seine Mahlzeit zwischen Vesper und Abendessen kurz. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass etwas sehr interessant sein musste.

"Was ist passiert? Zu wenig gezahlt oder ein sehr pikanter Wunsch?"

Nur kurz schielte Kiba zu Sasuke und hob spöttisch einen Mundwinkel beim Anblick des hübschen, roten Handabdrucks. Der Uchiha schnaubte leise und trat ohne Gegenkommentar auf Shikamaru zu. Der ruhige Pol des Teams sah gelassen auf und beobachtete jede Bewegung des Schwarzhaarigen. Dieser holte aus und warf ein Kunai, welches in der Tischplatte stecken blieb. Erschrocken wich Choji zurück und knallte mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Ehrengalerie. Das Bild eines breitgrinsenden, weißhaarigen, sake- und frauensüchtigen Sannin, auch bekannt als Jiraiya, geriet in Schräglage und ließ dessen breites Grinsen noch spitzbübischer und schiefer werden.

"Was soll das?"

Die Langeweile war noch immer nicht aus Shikamarus Gesicht gewichen. Wutausbrüche anderer ließen ihn kalt. In dieser Hinsicht war eine Beziehung mit Ino ein sehr gutes Training.

"Willst du mich herausfordern?"

Ein verwirrter Ausdruck legte sich auf Sasukes Gesicht, bevor er nur ganz leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

"Sag mir, ist es möglich, mit einem Gegenstand, sagen wir eine Laterne, Illusionen zu erzeugen?"

Shikamaru kräuselte die Lippen, furchte die Stirn, öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Er wiederholte diesen Vorgang mehrmals und brachte schließlich ein völlig irritiertes "Hä?" hervor.

Sasuke seufzte und suchte nach neuen Worten.

"Wäre es möglich, dass die Laternen benutzt wurden, um den Frauen eine Illusion zu zeigen. Etwas, was sie gefügig macht."

"So wie das Mangesharingan?"

Knapp nickte der Uchiha. Nun hatte das Gespräch auch die volle Aufmerksamkeit von Kiba und Choji, der jedes Wort mit einem vorsichtigen Kauen unterstrich.

Shikamaru zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Frag nicht mich, frag Sakura. Sie ist der Spezialist für solche Sachen. Hab mich mit so was nie beschäftigt."

"Es geht um Sakura."

Plötzlich trat Stille ein. Erstarrt saß Choji da, der Mund fassungslos leicht geöffnet und Freiblick auf ein halbzerkautes Hörnchen gebend.

Eine tiefe Falte zerteilte Shikamarus Stirn, als dieser scharf nachdachte.

"Du redest davon, dass jemand Gen-jutsu auf der Laterne anwendet, um Halluzinationen hervorzurufen? Das ist unmöglich. Wir hätten das Chakra spüren müssen und wie will er die Illusion kontrollieren ohne Verbindung zu haben?"

Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte Sasukes Lippen.

"Das musst du herausfinden. Du bist doch derjenige, dessen geistige Fähigkeiten gepriesen werden und Sakura fällt bis auf weiteres aus."

Der junge Anbu mit dem auffälligen Zopf zog einen leichten Schmollmund. Das stank ja förmlich nach Arbeit und das Schlimmste: er kam nicht drum herum.

"Dann gib den Fetzen mal her!"

Er streckte seine Hand, dessen Zeigefinger, nach einem Bruch, ein wenig schief zusammengewachsen war, nach dem roten Papier unter der Kunaispitze aus. Sofort spürte er Druck um sein Handgelenk und blickte Sasuke verärgert an. Der Uchiha rührte sich nicht. Nur langsam zog er seine eigene Hand zurück.

"Du solltest es nicht anfassen. Sakura hat es getan und nun..."

Er ließ seine dunkle Stimme verklingen. Shikamaru verstand auch so sehr gut, was dieser durch ein Nicken bewies.

------------------------

Grübelnd saß Shikamaru neben dem Eingang zum "Mings" und betrachtete die Reste der Laterne zu seinen Füßen. Trockener Straßenstaub hatte sich über das leuchtende Rot gelegt, mehr war nicht damit geschehen, zumindest nicht in den letzten zwei Tagen.

Seufzend verschränkte der faule Ninja die Arme hinter dem Kopf und lehnte sich zurück. Seine schwarzen Augen blickten in den Himmel. Auch jetzt war kaum eine Wolke am Himmel zu sehen. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass der Regen dafür um so heftiger Einkehr finden würde. Dies war kein Gebiet, dass längere Dürreperioden duldete. Abkühlung durch ein Gewitter, würde sicher allen gut tun und bis dahin, hieß es abwarten.

Shikamaru schloss die Augen und versuchte die Geräusche aus dem Lokal zu ignorieren. Manchmal glaubte er, Ino würde so etwas der puren Absicht machen, ihn zu treffen und dann erinnerte er sich wieder daran, um wen es hier ging.

Jedenfalls kümmerte sich besagte Blondine gerade um einige Gäste, was sitzen auf dem Schoß und anhauchen von Pokerkarten mit einschloss. Ihr Kichern traf den Anbu, auch wenn sein gelangweilter Gesichtsausdruck sich nicht veränderte.

Langsam hoben seine Lider sich wieder und blickten in strahlendes Himmelblau. Er hatte ja doch keine Zeit, sich mit seiner Freundin zu befassen, auch wenn er sich immer bewusster wurde, dass es nicht das war, was er gewollt hatte. Genaugenommen, fühlte er sich immer mehr wie sein Vater und das war wohl das Erschreckendste an der gesamten Situation.

Die Sonne wanderte über den Himmel, Mittag wurde zu Nachmittag und schon war es Abend. Nara Shikamaru lehnte noch immer neben dem Eingang und schlief. Er hatte einige betrunkene Gäste, einen neuerlichen Streit von Choji und Akamaru und den Rausschmiss eines konkurrierenden Freudenmädchens verpasst. Zum Trost hatte seine Nase eine feuerrote Farbe von einem kräftigen Sonnenbrand.

Ein Schatten legte sich über ihn. Neben ihm hatte sich eine Gestalt dazu gesellt. Blondes, glänzendes Haar fiel auf seine Schulter und Brust, als sich die Person zu seinem Ohr beugte.

"Shikamaru?"

Der junge Mann rümpfte die Nase, murrte leise und schlief weiter. Neben ihm grummelte es leise und blonde Brauen zogen sich ärgerlich zusammen.

"Shika-chan, aufwachen," säuselte es erneut süßlich in sein Ohr.

Diesmal reagierte er und öffnete ein Auge, das sich sofort zu der Kunoichi drehte. Shikamaru streckte sich gähnend und blickte Ino dann sehr aufmerksam an.

"Was ist denn?"

"Das könnte ich dich fragen."

Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und funkelte ihn abwartend an. Skeptisch hob sich eine Braue, was den jungen Mann dazu veranlasste doch etwas zu murren.

"Hab nachgedacht."

Nur minimal verzog sich Inos Ausdruck und ihr Gesicht wurde noch einen Hauch argwöhnischer.

"Wohl eher geschlafen."

Sie ließ ihre Arme sinken und seufzte resignierend.

"Das ist alles, was du kannst, Wolken schauen und schlafen. Womit hab ich das nur verdient?"

Shikamaru sagte darauf nichts. Es wäre ohnehin sinnlos gewesen, zumal er heute keine Lust verspürte, sich Inos Gemecker noch länger anzuhören. Er saß einfach nur da und nickte von Zeit zu Zeit, während die blonde Kunoichi ihre Standardpredigt herunter rasselte. Es war nicht einmal mehr nötig, da noch hin zuhören, weil er den Inhalt schon kannte. Er war faul, machte sich nicht die Mühe, auch mal auf sie einzugehen, war unzuverlässig und sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie sich gerade in ihn verliebt hatte. Nun gut, das konnte er auch nicht, genauso wenig, wie er verstehen konnte, warum es umgekehrt genauso war. Sie war doch so gar nicht sein Typ. In allem, außer der Intelligenz überdurchschnittlich. Überdurchschnittlich hübsch, laut, nervend und materiell. Das war wohl pure Ironie des Schicksals oder ein witzloser Scherz des Liebesgottes, dass sich ausgerechnet diese beiden finden sollten.

"Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Jaulend schreckte der Anbu auf, als das Mädchen ihm gegen die Nase schnippte. Ein schwer beleidigter Blick traf Ino und ließ ihre Wut wieder etwas abebben. Es weckte einfach ihre Gefühle, wenn er sie schmollend und mit Tränen in den Augen ansah.

"Sonnenbrand? Tut mir leid. Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern."

Die Blondine schnappte seine Hand, raffte mit ihrer anderen Hand den Kimono etwas hoch und beeilte sich, in ihr Zimmer zu kommen.

--------------------

Umständlich versuchten zwei Augen zur tiefer liegenden Nase zu schielen, die gerade von einem langen, gepflegten Finger mit Salbe eingeschmiert wurde. Ein Schnauben schlüpfte durch zwei Lippen. Es war ihm unangenehm nun bemuttert zu werden, wegen eines kleinen Sonnenbrandes. Er hatte besseres zu tun.

"So, das dürfte vorerst reichen."

Blaue, fröhliche Augen glitzerten ihn an.

"Das hättest du nicht tun brauchen. Wäre auch so damit zurecht gekommen."

Ausnahmsweise kam von der resoluten Ino kein Widerwort, stattdessen saß sie da und lächelte ihn an. Es brachte Shikamaru dazu fragend eine Braue zu heben.

Der Blick in Inos Augen wurde etwas trüber. Ihr Finger glitt zu seiner Brust hinab und strich einige Male darüber. Nun ja, es erklärte zumindest, warum sie plötzlich so friedlich schien. Sein Blick fiel zum Fenster. Die rote Abendsonne kroch durch dieses ins Zimmer. Shikamaru zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war bereits sehr spät, das Abendessen konnte er nach hinten verschieben und großartige Lust, noch irgend etwas zu tun hatte er auch nicht. Seine Hand glitt in Inos Nacken, löste ihren Zopf und zog ihren Kopf für einen innigen Kuss heran.

Shikamarus Augen waren geschlossen. Er genoss es, wie Inos Lippen über seinen Hals wanderten. Ein entspannter Seufzer entfleuchte ihm. Die Hände der Kunoichi wanderten über seinen Körper und öffneten langsam seine Kleidung.

"Wer hat die Laterne eigentlich in Megumis Zimmer gefunden?"

Ino stoppte knapp über seinem Schlüsselbein und blickte verwirrt hoch. Was sollte diese absolut unpassende Frage?

"Uhm... ich... Warum fragst du? Und vor allem, findest du den Zeitpunkt dafür nicht etwas unpassend?"

Er ignorierte ihre zweite Frage.

"Hattest du irgendwelche Tagträume oder etwas ähnliches, als du die Laterne berührt gehabt hast?"

Eine kleine Zornesfalte furchte sich in Inos Stirn. Sie stieß sich von ihrem Freund ab und blickte ihn vernichtend an.

"Nein! Und überhaupt, was soll die ganze Fragerei jetzt?"

Er reagierte wieder nicht, sondern starrte nachdenklich hoch zur Decke.

"Shikamaru, rede mit mir!"

Wütend ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Das war mehr als nur eine Frechheit. Schnaubend erhob sie sich, hielt mit einer Hand ihren geöffneten Kimono auf Brusthöhe zu und warf mit der freien Hand ihr langes, blondes Haar zurück.

"Weißt du was? Mach was du willst! Ich hab keine Lust mehr."

Seine schwarzen Augen wanderten zu ihr, ohne sie direkt anzublicken. Ein seltenes Feuer brannte in ihnen. Es war allerdings auch nicht sehr stark. Hastig sprang er auf und drückte ihr einen knappen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Ich muss noch mal mit Choji reden. Warte nicht auf mich!"

Die Tür wurde auf und zu geschoben. Ino blieb zurück und starrte völlig verwirrt darauf. Sie hatte schon einiges erlebt, aber nicht, dass er sie so zurückließ. Ihre Verwirrung verwandelte sich schnell in Wut und unflätig knurrte sie die Tür an. Warten würde das Mädchen heute ganz sicher nicht mehr auf den Nara. Zumal "Reden mit Choji" immer darauf hinauslief, stundenlang irgendwo kartoffelchipsessend und ins Nichts starrend herumzusitzen. Sollte er doch den Rest der Nacht bei seinem besten Freund verbringen und mit diesem Kuscheln.

Murrend zog Yamanaka Ino sich aus, legte sich in ihr Bettlager und vergrub sich unter der Decke.


	11. Wenn die Masken fallen

Kapitel 11

Wenn die Masken fallen

* * *

Es gab nicht viel, dass Nara Shikamaru nicht nervte. Eines davon war, zusammen mit Choji im Hinterhof des Bordells zu sitzen und den Nachthimmel anzustarren. Fast schwarzer Himmel hatte seinen Reiz, auch wenn seine attraktivste Seite, flauschige, formenreiche Wolken, kaum vom Hintergrund zu unterscheiden war.

Schweigend saßen beide Männer auf dem gestapelten Feuerholz und griffen dann und wann in eine Tüte billigster Kartoffelchips mit Paprikageschmack und extra Kalorien. Diese Atmosphäre half Shikamaru beim Nachdenken.

"Und du glaubst das wirklich?"

Akimichi Choji langte neben sich in eine zweite Tüte getrockneten Schinkens. Er hob einen Streifen an seine Nase und schnüffelte daran. Nur, um dann den Kopf zu schütteln. Kibas nervender Köter war anscheinend zu oft in seiner Nähe und er nahm schon dessen hündische Eigenschaften an. Irgendwann würde er sicher vom Inuzuka-clan adoptiert werden. Er steckte sich das Fleisch in den Mund und kaute gewissenhaft darauf herum.

"Hmh..."

Shikamaru lehnte sich zurück an die Wand des Badehäuschens und betrachtete einen funkelnden Stern. Zu seinem Bedauern musste er feststellen, dass der Himmel nicht rein schwarz war. Das Licht der Stadt, ließ den Horizont schmutzig orange strahlen.

"Es wäre doch möglich. Ino hat die Laterne berührt, ohne das etwas passiert ist."

Choji schnaubte. Das hatte doch rein gar nichts zu bedeuten. Inos Charakter war zu stark, um sich von so einer Technik in die Knie zwingen zu lassen. Das lag bei den Yamanakas in der Familie. Ihre Persönlichkeit existierte bereits unabhängig von ihren Körpern, was wohl eine Hauptvorrausetzung für Shintenshin no jutsu war.

Shikamarus schwarze Augen schielten zu seinem langjährigen Freund. Er brauchte nicht einmal groß darüber nachzudenken, was dieser dachte.

"Du vergisst, das Sakura auch eine starke Persönlichkeit hat."

_Wenn auch niemand an Ino herankommt_, hängte er gedanklich dran.

Der runde Choji nickte nur.

"Und warum hat sie es dann erwischt?"

Genau dies war der Knackpunkt. Sie wussten nicht, wie es Sakura ging. Das Mädchen hatte sich in den letzten zwei Tagen rar gemacht. Das war das Problem, wenn man es mit einer Kunoichi zu tun hatte. Sie schaffte es selbst in der Enge eines Hauses nicht gesehen zu werden, wenn sie es wollte.

"Was weiß denn ich?" fragte der Nara knurrend. "Wer weiß, was Sasuke mal wieder gesehen hat. Vertraue niemanden, der so wenig von Gefühlen und Menschen versteht, wie er."

"Ja, aber ist so eine Technik denn möglich?"

Der junge Mann mit der außergewöhnlichen Frisur und den markanten Gesichtszügen starrte stur geradeaus. Er hatte einen guten Blick auf das Bordell. Einige Zimmer waren erleuchtet von mildem Kerzenlicht. Kurz musste Shikamaru schmunzeln, als ein eindeutiges Stöhnen, einer jungen Frau aus einem der Fenster drang. Es lief alles seinen gewohnten Gang.

"Ach weißt du. Es gibt Techniken, bei denen blonde Großmäuler riesige Kröten beschwören, Hund und Herrchen zu einem wahren Höllenhund verschmelzen, zwei Brüder sich einen Körper teilen, rotierende Augen, Seelenwanderung, Schattengefängnisse und einige Leute sich auf ein Vielfaches ihrer Größe aufpumpen. Warum soll es dann nicht auch so eine Technik geben?"

Choji schwieg und ließ sich Shikamarus Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Er dachte an die Techniken, die er allein aus Konoha-gakure kannte und selbst da hatte er mit Sicherheit nicht alles gesehen. Wer wusste denn schon, zu was Shinobi aus anderen Dörfern fähig waren, von den Nuke-nins ganz zu schweigen?

"Und warum hatte es dann keinen Einfluss auf Ino?"

Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern. Das war etwas, was selbst er noch nicht ganz erklären konnte. Ino war keine herausragende Kunoichi. Sie setzte ihre Prioritäten ganz anders. Trainieren tat sie nur, wenn es unbedingt nötig war und selbst dann auch nur halbherzig. Allein ihr Blut und die Erfahrung aus Missionen hatte sie das Chu-nin-Examen bestehen lassen. Wie sollte sie da gegen eine so raffinierte Technik bestehen können? Nein, damit hatte es nichts zu tun. Es musste etwas anderes sein. Diese Technik brauchte einen Auslöser, eine Art Zünder, damit sie funktionierte. Und damit stellte sich eine wichtige Frage: Was?

Tiefe Falten bildeten sich auf Shikamarus Stirn. Allein mit der Lösung dieser Frage, konnten potentielle Opfer ausfindig gemacht werden.

----------------------

Eine Hand mit einem krummgewachsenen Finger, streckte sich zur Schiebetür aus. Dahinter schlief Ino. Die Hand zögerte kurz, wanderte hoch und strich über straffgezogenes, dunkelbraunes Haar. Es wäre eine ziemlich dumme Idee, nun einzutreten.

Shikamaru wandte sich ab und klopfte an die Tür daneben. Zuerst tat sich nichts, dann hörte er Schritte, die sich darum bemühten, gehört zu werden. Leise wurde die Tür zur Seite geschoben und ein paar gelangweilter Augen glänzte durch den kleinen Spalt. Argwöhnisch betrachteten sie den Ankömmling, bevor die gesamte Person heraustrat.

"Dachte ich mir, dass du hier bist."

Uchiha Sasuke sagte nichts dazu. Nur knapp nickte er in Richtung Treppe. Dies war nicht der beste Ort, um zu reden, zumal Shikamaru versuchte, in das Zimmer zu sehen.

"Sie ist nicht da."

Sasukes Stimme klang gereizt und erwirkte bei dem anderen Anbu ein Schulterzucken. Mit schlurfenden Schritten machte er sich auf den Weg in den Schankraum.

---------------------------

Beide Männer schwiegen. Selbst, als sie schon eine geraume Zeit an einem etwas abseits gelegenem Tisch saßen, sagten sie kein Wort. Unwillig lupfte Sasuke eine Braue. Dieser Nara hatte eine Art an sich, einen ohne Fragen zu durchlöchern. Besagter trank ungerührt eine Schale Sake. Er blickte den Schwarzhaarigen nicht einmal an.

Im Inneren von Sasuke ballte sich Wut zusammen. Er war nicht einmal annähernd so ruhig und gelassen, wie er allen Glauben machen wollte.

"Verdammt noch mal, ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist", platzte es aus ihm hervor.

Fragende Augen hafteten sich an ihn.

"Aha..."

Und völlig ruhig trank Shikamaru weiter. Es war ihm schon klar, dass Sakura dem Uchiha aus dem Weg ging. Sie nutzte die Zeit, für die Sasuke sie bei Madame Ming gekauft hatte, um durch die Stadt zu spazieren. Nicht umsonst fehlten zur selben Zeit auch Kiba und Akamaru. Shikamaru war es zu gefährlich, das Mädchen unbeobachtet zu lassen, gerade jetzt.

Forschend betrachtete der Nara sein Gegenüber. Es schien fast so, als wäre es dem Uchiha egal, was zwischen ihm und Sakura stand. Natürlich war es ihm egal. Sasuke zeigte nie Gefühle, außer Hass oder Wut. Er war ein Egoist und das Wohl anderer schien ihm egal.

"Ich brauche dich wohl nicht zu fragen, ob Sakura irgendwelche Probleme hat."

Der attraktive Schwarzhaarige beließ es bei einer gehobenen Braue. Was gingen ihn Harunos Probleme an? Und dennoch hinterließ die Frage etwas in seinen hintersten Hirnwindungen.

Shikamaru beugte sich leicht vor und schenkte sich etwas von dem speziell schmeckenden Sake nach.

"Worauf ich damit hinaus will: Wir glauben, dass nur durch etwas Spezielles, die Laterne ihre Wirkung entfaltet."

Ganz langsam verstand Sasuke. Seine Genialität war eben nur auf Ninjatechniken ausgelegt und nicht auf Geisteskraft.

"Es ist personenspezifisch? Was für Personen?"

Der Anführer der Anbu zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Woher soll ich das wissen? Sakura ist deine Freundin. Finde du heraus, was sie mit den Opfern gemeinsam hat!"

Der andere junge Mann schluckte das Wort Freundin kommentarlos herunter. Viel schwerer wog für ihn dieser direkte Befehl. Es bedeutete er musste mit der Rosahaarigen reden. Er wollte schon als Kind nicht mit ihr reden und das aus gutem Grund. Er hatte die Befürchtung, jeder zweite Satz von ihr könnte, wie damals, das Wort Date beinhalten. Es war schon schlimm, mit anderen Menschen zu reden, aber mit Frauen ein ernsthaftes Gespräch, das über bloße Informationen hinausliefen, erschien ihm sehr unangenehm.

Nach zwei Flaschen Sake und einem leichten, roten Glanz im Gesicht, tauchte jemand auf, dem beide am liebsten noch etwas länger aus dem Weg gegangen wären. Sakura trat von der Straße aus ein. Sie sah die beiden Konoha-shinobis sofort und drehte demonstrativ ihren Kopf weg. Ihr hochgesteckter Zopf wippte auf und ab, als sie ohne Umweg in die Küche marschierte.

Shikamaru konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Er zählte noch bis zehn, aber Kiba tauchte nicht auf. Irritiert hob er eine Braue. Es schien eine lange Nacht zu werden und nachdem Ino sauer war, wohl auch ein langer Tag. Er erhob sich, steckte die Hände in die Taschen, nickte dem Uchiha noch knapp zu und machte sich auf den Weg, in die Stadt.

---------------------------

Das Gedränge an der Tür war groß. Madame Ming neigte dazu, ab Sonnenuntergang den Ein- und Ausgang auf eine einzelne, der sonst stetig geöffneten Schiebetüren, zu verringern. Es half einen Überblick über die eintretenden Gäste zu behalten. Zumal der neue Türsteher noch Probleme hatte, schwierige Leute auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen.

Shikamaru murrte genervt. Gleich drei Leute drängten sich von draußen durch den schmalen Eingang und stießen den körperlich etwas unterlegenen Shinobi zur Seite. Hätte er seine Anbu-uniform an oder dürfte wenigstens seine Tätowierung zeigen, würde so etwas nicht geschehen. Er schob seine Unterlippe etwas vor und furchte seine Stirn gefährlicher, bevor er einen erneuten Versuch wagte, aus dem "Mings" herauszugelangen. Wieder stellte sich ihm jemand in den Weg. Ein großer Kerl mit schwarzen Augen und noch schwärzeren Haaren. Shikamaru kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte den jungen Mann einzuordnen. Er war sich sicher, dass er ihn schon einmal gesehen hatte, konnte sich aber nicht erinnern. Vermutlich war es nur Einbildung, hervorgerufen durch Sake und die selbe Haar-Augen-Kombination wie bei Sasuke.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schaffte es diesmal hinaus, um festzustellen, dass es kühler geworden war. Die Straße war zwar immer noch voll, aber längst nicht mehr so lebendig, wie am Tage. Der junge Mann steckte seine Hände noch tiefer in die Taschen und stapfte durch den Staub.

Eine Weile beobachtete Sasuke Sakura. Das Mädchen schwebte förmlich durch die Reihen von Tischen, Stühlen und Gästen. Immer wieder drehte sich einer der Männer nach ihr um und musterte ihren attraktiven Körper etwas zu genau.

Angewidert von solchem Verhalten, goss Sasuke sich nach und musste feststellen, dass die Flasche leer war. Der letzte Tropfen Sake fiel in die kleine Porzellanschale, perlte leicht ab und floss auf den flachen Boden. Er hätte gehen können. Er hätte sich schlafen legen können oder sich ans Fenster setzen und den Himmel anstarren, aber er entschied sich für das denkbar schlechteste.

------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke hob seine Hand und rief somit Sakura heran. Ein stechender Blick aus grünen Augen, fiel durch den gesamten Schankraum und durchbohrte den jungen Schwarzhaarigen. Gelassen und ruhig wie und je, nahm dieser das hin.

Die Zori Sakuras schleiften über den rauen Holzboden, als sie sich Sasukes Tisch näherte. Sie tat alles, um zu demonstrieren, wie wenig sie davon hielt, ihren Kollegen zu bedienen.

"Was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte sie in einem kalten, abweisenden Ton, der den Angesprochenen nur knapp eine Braue heben ließ.

"Noch eine Flasche!"

Mit ausgreifender Bewegung, schon er die leeren zwei Sakeflaschen zu der rosahaarigen Kellnerin inkognito. Mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen, stellte sie die tönernen Gefäße auf ihr kleines, rundes Tablett und ging zur Küche, um Nachschub an heißem Sake zu holen.

Sasuke schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf, als es laut auf dem Tisch knallte. Sakura war zurück und hatte die Flasche recht schwungvoll auf die Tischplatte gestellt. Heißer Sake schwappte über und floss über ihre feingliedrigen, von winzigen, rosa Narben übersäten Händen. Das hübsche Mädchen hob diese zum Mund und leckte den Alkohol von ihren Fingern. Sasuke kam nicht darum herum, wegzuschauen. Fasziniert betrachtete er die Art und Weise ihrer Bewegungen und fragte sich, wo das kleine, nervende Mädchen geblieben war.

"Was ist?"

Gereizt von den Blicken des jungen Mannes, funkelte sie diesen an. Der Uchiha antwortete nicht. Stattdessen, suchte er ihren Blick und drang durch ihre Augen bis zu ihrer Seele hervor. Er hörte, wie die Kunoichi schneller und unruhiger atmete. Sie biss sich auf die Fingerkuppe und versuchte verzweifelt und hoffnungslos seinem Blick standzuhalten. Schließlich wurde es zuviel für sie und sie wollte gehen, fast schon flüchten, doch etwas hielt sie zurück. Vorsichtig blickten ihre Augen ihren Arm hinab. Um ihr Handgelenk schlang sich Sasukes Hand. Sie war noch immer sehr blass, fast porzellanweiß und ließ das Netz aus bläulich-violetten Adern durchschimmern.

"Wo liegt dein Problem?"

Verwirrt und zornig, bildete sich eine senkrechte Falte über Sakuras Nasenwurzel.

"Mein Problem ist das hier."

Sie zog ihren Arm an und stieß auf Widerstand. Sasuke murrte leise. Er verstand die junge Frau immer weniger. Nicht, dass er sie jemals wirklich verstanden hatte.

"Du bist doch nicht mehr du selbst. Sag mir jetzt endlich, was los ist!"

Nur weil Shikamaru der Meinung war, Sasuke wäre der beste für dieses Gespräch, musste dieser noch lange nicht der feinfühligste sein. Seine tiefe, einem Knurren ähnelnde Stimme, bahnte sich ihren Weg in Sakuras Gehörgänge und ließ ihren Trotz anwachsen.

"Seit wann interessiert dich das?"

Abwartend blickten sich beide an. Das Schweigen dehnte sich immer weiter aus und keiner von ihnen wagte es zu blinzeln. Irgendwann gab Sakura auf. Die Wut in ihren Augen loderte mit höllischer Kraft.

"Was mit mir los ist? Ich stecke in einem staubigen Kaff fest. Tsunade sitzt mir im Nacken und will Ergebnisse. Jeder Kerl hier, hatte schon mindestens einmal seine Hand auf meinem Po und dann taucht ausgerechnet ihr auf. Ausgerechnet du. Und wenn das alles vorbei ist, hab ich dann Ruhe? Ganz sicher nicht, dann wir mich die alte Schachtel zu dem nächsten Auftrag schicken, wo ich wieder nur in Blut waten werde."

Völlig ruhig, ließ der Schwarzhaarige ihre Worte auf sich einprasseln.

"Ist es das? Du willst kein Blut mehr sehen?"

Er wusste eigentlich schon immer, dass sie überhaupt nicht als Kunoichi geeignet war, doch nun gab sie es selber zu. Was sollte man auch schon mit einem Shinobi, der kein Blut sehen mochte. Tod und Kampf gehörten eben dazu. Man musste eben sein Herz erdolchen, um dieses Leben führen zu können.

Leise gerieten die Rädchen in Sasukes Hirn in Bewegung. Sakura und Frauen, die auf keine Zukunft hoffen durften. Hoffnungslosigkeit. War das der Auslöser?

Nachdenklich betrachtete er die Rosahaarige und spürte plötzlich einen fahlen Geschmack im Mund. Ihre Augen. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte er, wie glanzlos sie wirklich waren. Sie verstand es noch immer, ihre Rolle perfekt zu spielen. In dieser Hinsicht, war sie noch schlimmer als er. Nur selten zeigte sie das, was in ihrem Inneren vor sich ging. Die junge Frau unterschied sich wahrlich kaum von den Frauen, die für fremde Männer ihre Beine spreizten und von diesen doch nur als Vieh angesehen wurden. Es war das erste Mal, dass Sasuke die Huren als Menschen betrachten konnte. Er bezahlte und bekam etwas dafür, es war ein Geschäft und vorher kam ihm nie der Gedanke, dass die Frauen daran zerbrechen konnten.

"Halte dich von den Laternen fern!"

Sakura blickte auf. Sein Befehl machte sie wütend. Mir Schwung riss sie sich los, stolperte etwas zurück und verschwand dann im Gang zum Bordell.

Die Schiebetür wurde fast auseinandergerissen und eine wutschnaubende Sakura stand im Rahmen. Die Fersen ihrer leichten Strohsandalen schleiften über den Boden. Abdrücke ihrer Schritte blieben auf dem Bett zurück. Der Lampionmond hing noch immer von der Decke herab. Das Ende des Fadens, war um den Metallring am Ende eines Kunai geknotet, dessen Spitze im Deckenbalken steckte. Achtlos stieß Sakura ihn beiseite. Ihr Interesse galt allein der roten Laterne am Fenster. Mit Wut im Bauch und zittrigen Fingern, riss sie die Lampe ab.

Sasuke bemerkte die Konoha-kunoichi sofort. Mit ausgreifenden Schritten durchmaß sie die Entfernung zwischen beiden. In ihren Händen hielt sie etwas rotes, das vor ihrem blassrosa Kimono besonders hervorstach. Fast war er gewillt zurückzuschrecken, als sich das Mädchen vor ihm aufbaute. Ihr Atem ging heftig und wölbte ihre Brust regelmäßig auf.

Der rote Gegenstand entpuppte sich als billige Laterne. Der Tisch erzitterte. Sakuras unerklärliche, jahrelang aufgestaute Wut, floss durch den Lampion hindurch bis in den Tisch. Es handelte sich nicht einfach nur um die Wechselwirkung von potentieller und kinetischer Energie zwischen Laterne und Tisch, als das eine auf das andere geknallt wurde, es waren spürbare Chakrawellen dabei.

"Wie du verlangst", sprach Haruno mit zischender, leiser Stimme.

Ihre Finger umschlossen die Laterne von oben herab und durchstachen das billige Papier. Um ihre Hand leuchteten unregelmäßig ausgefranste Umrisse auf. Wie grellblaues Feuer, dem nur die Silhouette geblieben war. Es leckte nach rotem Papier und kostengünstig verarbeiteten Holzresten. Es knirschte laut, als die junge Kunoichi ihre Hand der Tischplatte näher brachte, mit der Laterne dazwischen.

"Ich werde zumindest diese nie wieder in meine Nähe lassen", verkündete Sakura und schnippte mit einem Finger einen kleinen Haufen aus Papier, Holz und Wachsresten in Sasukes Richtung. Es prallte an seiner Brust ab und blieb auf seinem Schoß liegen.

Mit Anstrengung zwang der Anbu sich zur Ruhe. Betont gelangweilt sah er zu dem Mädchen auf.

"Bist du fertig? Wenn ja, schlage ich vor, du gehst zurück nach Konoha und bittest Godaime, dich aus dem aktiven Dienst zu entlassen. Du bist mehr denn je unfähig, das Zeichen der Shinobi zu tragen."

"Was bildest du dir ein?"

Ihre kleinen, trotz aller Narben noch immer zarten Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Unter dem Druck der Fingernägel wich das Blut zurück und ließ die Haut schneeweiß werden.

"Das war kein Rat, Sakura-san. Das war die Aufforderung eines Höherrangigen..."

"Das ist mir gleich. Du könntest meinetwegen auch Hokage oder sonst ein Kage sein. Ich nehme keine Befehle von einem Verräter an."

Sasukes Augen weiteten sich auf ein ungewöhnliches Maß. Sie hatte etwas angesprochen, das seit Jahren jeder zu verdrängen versuchte und er fühlte sich hilflos.

"Was hast du gesagt?" fragte er mit trockener Stimme.

"Du hast mich schon verstanden. Du bist doch nichts anderes, als ein Verräter. Egal, wie hoch dich all die anderen schätzen. Du hast unserem Dorf den Rücken gekehrt, jeden zurückgelassen, dem du etwas bedeutest, nur um deine eigene Gier nach Stärke zu befriedigen."

Blanker Hass glänzte in ihren Augen. Sie wusste, es würde ihn verletzen und genau das wollte sie. Er sollte sich am Boden wälzen vor Schmerz, so wie sie es so oft getan hatte. Nun endlich sollte er all das Leid spüren, welches er sonst andere spüren ließ. Ihr Inneres labte sich daran, wie ihre Zunge immer und immer wieder einen Dolch aus Worten in ihn stieß. Und dennoch vergoss ihre Seele heiße Tränen.

"Du hättest dafür sogar deinen besten Freund geopfert. Nur weil das gesamte Dorf dich wegen deiner Stärke wieder aufgenommen hatte, als du angekrochen kamst, wie ein räudiger Köter, muss ich mir von dir noch lange nichts sagen lassen. Ich stehe nicht unter dir und ich bin auch nicht mehr das dumme, kleine Mädchen, das alles in den Himmel lobt, was du sagst. Du hättest wegbleiben sollen, das wäre für alle gut gewesen."

Sasuke hatte das Gefühl, der Boden würde unter ihm weggerissen werden. Haltsuchend griff er nach ihrem Arm und drückte kraftlos zu.

"Genug jetzt", flüsterte er heiser. "Es ist genug."

Irrte das Mädchen sich oder konnte sie tatsächlich so etwas wie Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen? Sein Blick hätte ihr Genugtuung geben müssen. Endlich bekam sie Sühne für all die Jahre, in denen sie verzweifelt versucht hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen, für den Verrat, denn er an Naruto, Kakashi und ihr begangen hatte, für die Narben, die sein Weggehen hinterlassen hatte.

Sasuke glaubte wahrscheinlich noch immer, sein Sturz in die Dunkelheit beträfe nur ihn, doch so war es nicht. Jedes Schicksal war mit unzähligen anderen verbunden und Sasukes Klopfen am Höllentor hatte eine Kettenreaktion ausgelöst. Auch wenn es leiser und langsamer vor sich ging, so trudelten auch diese Schicksale dem Abgrund entgegen.

Choji, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, sie waren die fünf, die Sasuke damals zurückholen holten und halb tot zurückgekehrt waren. An ihrem Leid knüpfte das von ihren Freunden an. Da waren so viele, wie die Sensei, Hinata, Ino, Ten Ten, Lee, Eltern und Familien.

Sasuke sah das alles nicht. Für ihn waren diese Leute einfach unwichtig. Für ihn galt nur er selbst. Auch wenn, die anderen ihm verzeihen konnte, dass er eine Gefahr heraufbeschworen hatte, die Leben gekostet und verbrannte Erde hinterlassen hätte, sie konnte das nicht. Es tat heute mehr weh denn je und Sakura wollte ihn nur etwas davon spüren lassen.

Genervt riss sie sich los. Die Tränen ihrer Seele brannten bereits wie Feuer.

"Genug? Es ist noch lange nicht genug. Sieh der Wahrheit ins Gesicht, du bist der Grund für soviel Leid. Und gerade du glaubst, mir Vorschriften machen zu können? Ich muss mir von dir nichts mehr gefallen lassen. Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr so schwach, dass ich dir nachstehe."

Ihre Angriffe verletzten ihn zusehends und verletzte Tiere taten etwas, was ihr Instinkt ihnen sagte: Sie bissen zurück. Der Tisch erzitterte erneut, als Sasuke sich erhob und Sakura kalt anblickte.

"Du glaubst also, dich mit einem Anbu anlegen zu können, kleine Chu-nin?"

Entschlossenheit kehrte in seine Züge zurück. Vorsichtshalber trat Sakura einen Schritt zurück. Ihr Chakra flammte spürbar auf. Zwei Persönlichkeiten, deren mentale Stärke durch Wut ihr Maximum erreicht hatte. Ein Kampf schien nun unausweichlich.

Die Kunoichi schob ihr Standbein zurück und stellte das vorstehende, linke Bein auf die Fußballen. Ihre Arme hob sie in Deckungsstellung, um ihren Oberkörper zu schützen. Ihr Gegenüber blieb gelassen, lediglich der Blick in seinen Augen, hatte sich verändert.

Seine Arroganz ließ ihn, spöttisch lächelnd, nieder blicken. Ein Fehler, wie sich schon sehr bald herausstellte. Sakuras Faustschlag war nicht annähernd so kraftvoll, wie der eines Mannes, aber er verfehlte sein Ziel nicht. Gegen das Brustbein getroffen, taumelte der Uchiha zurück und landete mit dem Hintern zurück auf der Sitzbank. Er hatte nicht einmal genug Zeit, sich von dem letzten Schlag zu erholen, als das Mädchen erneut angriff.

Sasuke holte genug Schwung aus seinen Beinen, um über den Lendenwirbel abzurollen, sich mit den Händen von der Sitzfläche abzudrücken und mit beiden Füßen auf der Sitzbank vom Nachbartisch zu landen. Vor ihm krachte es und überrascht zog die Rosahaarige ihre Hand aus der Rückenlehne. Das nächste, was sie sah, war Uchihas Fuß, der einen Seitwärtsbogen beschrieb. Sakuras Kopf wurde herumgerissen und sie rutschte über den Tisch.

Es war nicht unfair gewesen. Dies war kein Schlag gegen eine Frau, es war ein Kampf zwischen zwei Shinobi. Geschlechterkampf galt nicht in einer Schlacht. Wer sich nicht verteidigt wird getötet und einer Schwertklinge ist es egal, ob sie von einem Mann oder einer Frau in den Körper des Gegners gestoßen wird.

Sakura rollte gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite ab, als ihr Gegner auf sie zu stürzen drohte. Sein Knie zertrümmerte neben ihrem Körper den Boden. Die Kunoichi rollte sich über den Rücken ab und stand auf beiden Füßen wieder vor ihm. Ihr Knie knallte gegen das Kinn des Anbu und riss seinen Kopf hoch. Noch konnte sie mit ihm mithalten.

Kurz darauf, riss ein Fegetritt von ihm sie wieder von den Beinen. Diesmal mussten beide gleichzeitig aufstehen und sie griffen auch gleichzeitig an. Sasuke verzichtete auf sein Bluterbe. Er wollte ihr eine Lektion erteilen, mehr nicht.

Ein verbissener Nahkampf entstand, bei dem die Kunoichi immer weiter in den hinteren Teil des Schankraums getrieben wurde. Fäuste flogen, Angriffe auf Niere, Leber, Kopf und Magen, Blocken, Kniestöße, versuchte Fegetritte. Chakra wurde nur benutzt, um das Tempo zu erhöhen, obwohl dies bereits unter normalen Umständen atemberaubend war.

Ziemlich schnell fanden sich beide in dem schmalen Durchgang zum Bordell wieder. Und endlich bekam Sasuke ihre Handgelenke zu fassen. Er drückte sie mit einer Hand gegen die Wand und legte die andere um ihren Hals. Seine Augen durchbohrten sie.

"Werd endlich vernünftig!"

Ihre Pupillen verengten sich und gaben der Kunoichi ein fast schon raubtierähnliches Antlitz. Der junge Mann schnappte heftig nach Luft und musste sie notgedrungen loslassen. Nur langsam sank sich ihr Knie zwischen seinen Beinen, um das Standbein für einen Tritt in die Nieren des anderen Beins frei zu machen.

Sauer nahm Sasuke sie ins Visier. Er würde sie nicht noch einmal unterschätzen. Sakuras Hand glitt unter den Stoff ihres Kimonos und umfasste etwas auf Brusthöhe. Verblüfft hob der Schwarzhaarige eine Braue. Fast schon beschwörend zog die Kunoichi ein Kunai hervor. Sie trug es immer bei sich, es war ihre Lebensversicherung.

Bunshin no jutsu war die Erschaffung von Doppelgängern, die allerdings, aufgrund ihrer Schwäche, nur zur Ablenkung benutzt wurden und genau diese Technik, wandte Sakura nun an. Der Kunai in ihrer Hand verdreifachte sich, genauso, wie der Rest der Kunoichi. Drei rosahaarige Mädchen stürzten auseinander. Zwei sprangen an den engen Wänden hoch und blieben dort kleben. Noch immer, beherrschte kaum jemand sein Chakra so gut, wie die Chu-nin.

Die dritte Sakura drehte sich um, lief entgegengesetzt zu Sasuke zurück zur Tür, die Schankraum und Gang teilte, schlug einen Salto und drückte sich mit den Fußsohlen am Türrahmen ab. Wie ein rosa Geschoss, flog sie durch den Gang, riss die anderen beiden Sakuras mit und verschmolz zu einem waagerechten Tornado. Überrascht riss Sasuke seine Arme hoch und biss dann die Zähne zusammen. Die Geschwindigkeit, war so hoch, dass er Sakuras einzelne Bewegungen nicht mehr nachvollziehen, geschweige denn vorahnen konnte. Blut spritzte auf und der Anbu wich zurück. Warmer, roter Lebenssaft, floss seinen Arm hinab. Wütend presste er seine Hand auf die tiefe Schnittwunde am Oberarm. Er hätte es kommen sehen müssen. Was war sie schon? Ein Chu-nin mit Minderwertigkeitskomplexen und der Angst vor Blut. Doch nun war sie zu weit gegangen. Er schmiedete sein Chakra mit blitzschnellen Handbewegungen. Seine Brust wölbte sich vor und seine Backen plusterten sich gefährlich auf. Ein riesiger Feuerball wurde ausgespieen, welcher auf seinem Weg eine Patina aus Ruß an den Wänden hinterließ. Die Sakuras stoppten abrupt. Schützend duckten sie sich auf den Boden und ließen die Flammen auf sich zukommen.

Leichte Beunruhigung machte sich in Sasuke breit. Der Feuerball brannte immer noch auf dem selben Fleck, aber Sakura tauchte nicht daraus auf. Schließlich verlosch das Feuer. Noch immer kniete Sakura und drückte ihren Kopf hinunter. Die beiden Doppelgänger hatten sich aufgelöst. Ob dies durch das Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu geschah oder sie ihre Konzentration verloren hatte, konnte der Anbu nicht genau feststellen. Für ihn war der Kampf entschieden. Einen letzten, spöttischen Blick warf er auf die Kunoichi, bevor er sich zum Gehen drehte.

Sakura nutzte diesen unbeobachteten Moment. Sie drückte sich mit Händen und Füßen vom Boden ab und sprang auf ihn zu. Mit ihren Händen zuerst, erwischte sie ihn an den Schultern und nutzt ihn als Unterlage, für einen Überschlag. Mit beiden Beinen landete sie vor dem Überraschten und traf ihn schließlich mit einem eingedrehten Rückwärtstritt in den Magen. Sasuke krümmte sich leicht und schnappte heftig nach Luft. Er spürte bereits, wie sein Mageninhalt einen Weg ins Freie suchte. Er spuckte eine Mischung aus Mageninhalt, Speichel und Blut auf den Boden. Als er wieder aufsah, war Sakura für den nächsten Angriff bereit. Betont langsam, wischte sich der Schwarzhaarige die Lippen ab und griff nun seinerseits an. Er verzichtete noch immer auf sein Bluterbe, verdoppelte aber dennoch seine Bewegungen. Sakura versucht mitzuziehen, zudem hatte sie noch immer ihre Waffe, welche sie waagerecht von ihrem Körper weghielt. Immer wieder schnitt die Klinge durch den Stoff von Sasukes langärmeligen Pullover und hinterließ blutige Striche. Endlich schaffte der Anbu es doch, die verbissene Kunoichi erneut am Handgelenk zu packen und drehte ihre Waffenhand auf den Rücken. Vor Schmerz aufschreiend, versuchte die Rosahaarige sich zu befreien, schaffte es aber lediglich, sich kompliziert herauszudrehen und schließlich mit dem Rücken zu ihm zu stehen.

Sasukes Griff war eisenhart und ließ sie nicht entkommen, stattdessen, knackte ihr Handgelenk. Nach Erleichterung suchend, ging sie auf die Knie. Der Schwarzhaarige nutzte dies aus, drückte seinen Unterarm quer über ihr Kreuz und drückte sie hart auf den Boden. Geschickt nahm er ihr das Kunai ab. Bisher hatte sie sich, trotz der Schmerzen geweigert, es loszulassen. Nun hatte er es und schob es unter ihr Kinn an die Kehle.

Mit einer Hand an ihrem schlanken Hals, die andere an ihrer Schulter, hob Sasuke seinen Körper leicht an und drehte das Mädchen auf den Rücken. Erschrocken schnappte sie nach Luft, als sein gesamtes Gewicht sich wieder auf ihren zierlichen Körper legte.

Der junge Mann musterte die Kunoichi sehr genau. Das Grün ihrer Augen veränderte sich zusehends. Aus funkelndem Hass, wurde matte Verzweiflung. Traurig und gedemütigt, blickte sie ihn an. Allmählich trat wieder die sanfte Sakura hervor.

Mit letzter Kraft versuchte sie sich loszureißen, erreichte aber nur, dass die Klinge sich in ihren Hals schnitt.

"Bleib liegen!" zischte Sasuke ungehalten.

Er griff nach ihren Handgelenken und presste sie schmerzhaft über ihrem Kopf auf den Boden. Das Mädchen gab einen hilflosen Laut von sich. Panisch blickte sie ihm in die Augen. Er hatte sie besiegt, einfach so und das Schlimmste, im Gegensatz zu ihr, war er nicht einmal außer Atem.

Völlig ruhig musterte er ihr Gesicht. Ihre Lippen bebten, doch es war schon lange keine Wut mehr. Kurz schloss sie ihre Augen und stieß einen frustrierten Laut aus. Ein knappes, amüsiertes Schmunzeln, huschte über Sasukes Lippen.

"Lass mich los!"

Der junge Mann reagierte nicht auf ihren Befehl und musste sich somit wieder ihren Blicken stellen. Diesmal waren diese jedoch flehend und herzerweichend. Ihr Gesicht hatte alle zornigen Züge verloren.

Leise keuchte sie auf, als Sasukes über ihren Körper strich, um eine bequemere Position zu finden. Wieder musste dieser Schmunzeln, als er ihre Reaktion bemerkte. Allein seine Nähe, ließ eine Gänsehaut auf ihrer Haut sprießen. Es war doch immer noch so einfach, sie ruhig zu stellen. Leicht neigte er sich hinab und konnte spüren, wie ihre Brust sich hektisch auf und ab bewegte. Noch immer war sie völlig außer Atem und das sicher nicht nur wegen des Kampfes.

"Gibst du auf?" raunte er nüchtern mit seiner dunklen Stimme und ließ seinen Atem über ihre Lippen streichen.

Der Duft von Kirschblüten umwirbelte ihn. Es war ihr Duft, aber noch nie zuvor, hatte er ihn so intensiv wahrgenommen. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf wieder an und bemerkte, dass sie ihm folgte. Erneut startete sie einen Versuch aufzustehen und wieder schnitt das Kunai in ihre schneeweiße Haut. Sofort ließ Sasuke die Waffe fallen und drückte Sakura mit der Hand zurück. Leise knurrte das Mädchen und funkelte ihn wieder an. Er hatte sie in der Hand. Er hatte sie besiegt und konnte ihr zeigen, wo ihr Platz war. Sie war noch lange nicht soweit, es mit ihm aufnehmen zu können und das sollte sie nun spüren.

Wieder bewegte er sich leicht auf ihr und entlockte der hübschen Frau ein weiteres Keuchen. So sehr sie sich auch wehrte, es gefiel ihr und das würde er ausnützen. Langsam senkte er sich zu ihren Lippen hinab. Nur sehr leicht, strich er darüber und bemerkte sofort, wie Sakura versuchte sich hochzurecken. Ihre Lippen waren betörend weich und überraschend süß. Schnell war er gewillt, es zu mehr, als einer Lektion für die störrische Kunoichi, werden zu lassen, doch dazu sollte es nicht kommen.

Am Ende des Ganges, lag Madame Mings Büro. Beide Shinobi schreckten voreinander zurück, als die Tür des Büros schwungvoll aufgerissen wurde. Drei Paar Augen, starrten reichlich entsetzt in die Gegend. Schockiert sah sich Madame Ming das Chaos im Flur an und entdeckte erst jetzt das Paar auf dem Boden. Sofort bemerkte sie, dass Sakuras linkes Bein angewinkelt war und der Stoff gefährlich hinabgerutscht war. Fragend hob die Bordellbesitzerin eine Braue und schloss die Tür mit den Worten.

"Langsam hab ich genug von diesen ganzen speziellen Wünschen. Als ich angefangen hatte, reichte ein Zimmer und eine Stellung."

Es trieb Sakura die Röte ins Gesicht. Das war so peinlich und so nahm sie erleichtert auf, dass Sasuke sich erhob und wortlos ging. Stöhnend legte sie erst eine Hand ins Gesicht und kurz darauf die Zweite. Das war mehr als peinlich und demütigend. Sie fühlte sich schlecht, schmutzig und unendlich dumm. Reue stieg in ihrem Inneren auf und hinterließ ein scharfes Brennen in der Kehle. Wie konnte sich ein einzelner Mensch nur so dumm benehmen? Und das Schlimmste, es hatte ihr gefallen. Sakura wollte Sasuke um jeden Preis weh tun, egal, was für Konsequenzen es hatte und nun begriff sie, dass sie ihm noch immer hilflos unterlegen war.

Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. Die letzte viertel Stunde, hatte Gefühle aufgewühlt, die sie lange verdrängt hatte. So sehr sie es sich auch einbildete, da war noch immer sehr viel in ihr, dass nach Sasuke schrie, so stark, dass sie ihn sogar verletzen würde, um nur einen Moment diese Schreie verstummen zu lassen.


End file.
